Bring me to Life
by Anonymous Latina
Summary: After misunderstandings at school & being abandoned by her parents, Helga's heart turns cold, growing up as a stray in the Streets of LA didn't help either, so when unrecognizable girl w/ a criminal record & no respect for the Human race is forced to live in the Boarding House. Would an unsuspecting Arnold be able to help bring the mysterious girl back to life before it's too late?
1. The Dinner Party

DISCLOSURE: I DON'T OWN HEY ARNOLD, AND YEP *SMILES PROUDLY*, I CAME UP WITH THIS PLOT ALL BY MYSELF

Hello guys, this is my first fanfic and well I came back to edit the first chapter because truthfully, it was awful

This story contains, mild Crime, Drug, Violence, Hurt, and Street Gang Activity but enough with the negatives, I am also adding some humor and Romance (no worries) even though it should have had been rated M I've decided to clean it up

and yes, I know my grammar pretty much sucks, but believe me... I do my best to keep it readable and whatever mistakes I make are beyond my knowledge, Thank You

* * *

CHAPTER 1  
BUSINESS DINNER

Helga G. Pataki woke up hugging one of her poem notebooks and her purple pen. "Ugh" she grumbled kneeling up and bringing her hand up her chest to make sure that her locket with the picture of her beloved was safe and sound, "nothing better than dreaming of your beloved" said the Blonde with a sleepy yawn, she quickly shook it off and got up to put her pink notebook away, already expecting a boring Sunday.

Helga started to walk down the stairs to look for something to eat "I'm Starving" she said to herself as she opened the cabinet scanning and for anything. "Pork rinds ugh forget it" she quickly gave up then ran upstairs and took a quick shower, got ready and grabbed her jump rope "wonder what my football-headed love god is up to" she whispered, as she was heading towards the front door to leave, but as soon as she touched the knob, the door opened

outside stood none other than Bob and Miriam, as Bob stepped in he said "hey Olga, we have to go to a business dinner thing tonight so be home by 4:00" he pointed

While holding her jump rope, Helga crossed her arms and raised her brow "yeah, BUSINESS is the only way for us to go somewhere together on a Sunday" she thought angrily, with a deep sigh and not answering she slammed the door behind her, anxiously heading toward Arnold's Boarding House

* * *

Helga made it home by 3:30 as she started to walk upstairs she heard Bob yell "an audit I can't believe it Miriam"

"whaaaa... what you said Bob?" asked Miriam

Helga just paused there for a second, shrugged and just kept on walking upstairs to get ready. As soon as she was finished her Dad called "Hey Olga let's go" he said

"I'm coming, I'm coming" yelled the uni-browed girl severely annoyed "stupid meetings, Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." she mumbled angrily

* * *

When they arrived to that so-called business party Helga noticed a familiar face among the crowd "Hey Princess" she said as she approached Rhonda

"oh Hi darling"

Rhonda smiled loving the huge amount of attention she was getting from all the other guests whom were complimenting on her beautiful coat, the coat that once belonged to her mother, the coat that she finally got to have after endless begging

"So what are you doing here?" asked Rhonda

"Bob made me come I guess" said Helga pointing at Bob with her thumb

A big "ooooooooooo" was heard, and a tall girl yelled "Hey isn't that Helga G. Pataki the IT GIRL!"

A bunch of heads turned, and a crowd ten times larger than Rhonda's formed around Helga, shoving and pushing Rhonda out-of-the-way.

Helga instantly became infuriated, a bunch of people were touching her, one kid even pulled her hair and yelled "HEY IM GONNA SELL THIS IN ME-BAY" as she took a chunk of her hair.

"MOVE IT YOU CREEEEEP", yelled Helga, while knocking anyone who was in her way

"SHOVE OFF TOOTS", "MOVE IT" , "OUT OF MY WAY", Helga then pushed a guest that was holding a glass of punch, they immediately fell right on top of Rhonda spilling the punch on her beautiful white Coat.

Rhonda was so furious she yelled and stomped out of the room "Who does she think she is?" stomped the girl again "This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me! First she stole all the attention and then she ruined my coat! AAAAAA" she said while throwing the soaken wet coat aside

* * *

When Rhonda got home that evening, she walked straight into her room and called up Nadine "Nadine listen and listen good" they talked all night about how to get revenge on Helga "oh that's good", she complimented Nadine as she wrote down her plan.

* * *

A/N: NAMED THIS FANFIC AFTER A SONG CALLED BRING ME TO LIFE BY A BAND CALLED EVANESANCE IT'S SUCH A BEAUTIFUL SONG

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	2. What's Going On?

CHAPTER 2  
WHAT'S GOING ON?

"Nooo! are you Crazy?, Did you pick a fight with her? I bet she punched you so hard that it caused some type of severe brain damage"

"No Gerald I mean that I like her a lot" sighed Arnold, whom was getting really annoyed that his best friend didn't get it

"You Like her, Like her... even more than Lila?" asked Gerald

"Yes, Yes I do" said Arnold sheepish smile

"Arnold, my man, I think that you must have eaten something poisonous back in San Lorenzo!" said the Tall haired boy while feeling Arnold's forehead

"Geralllldd how many times am I going to tell you... she is, well... Amaz..."

Gerald didn't let him finish because he started to point at a large crowd surrounding Rhonda

"hey, I wonder what's going on" and Ignoring Arnold's statement, he grabbed him by his sweater and pulled him along towards the crowd.

* * *

When Helga was heading down stairs she quickly stopped midway and heard Bob and Miriam talking again "WE'RE MOVING TODAY? BUT WHY MOVE?" squeaked Miriam.

"Shhhh what if they hear us" said Bob, "it's the only way out of this mess, that or prison"

Helga was shocked, she was about to ask what the heck they were taking about, but instead she bit her lip and slowly tiptoed over the front door, and ran out as fast as she could

"_oh no, this could be the last day to see Arnold_" thought the girl whom was pained and saddened by what she just heard

Missing the bus as usual Helga sadly walked up behind a dumpster and hid behind it, she slowly pulled out her locket, and caressed it as she spoke to the shiny object

"How?" she said with a huge knot in her throat "what am I going to do without you, you Arnold are the only ray of sun in my days, no no no... " she cried softly, but paused to look for a wheezy little boy whom oddly wasn't there.

"oh Arnold, what is this unfortunate event that has caused us to be separated, without you my love, my life will be pitch black" she said as she hugged the locket near her beating heart

"this... could be the last chance to tell you my true feelings" said the blonde girl with shaky lips, the Girl then gulped and with her head down, dusted herself off and put her locket away.

She headed for school trembling, hoping that this was all just a big nightmare. She could never picture herself living without Arnold, Never.

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	3. Rhonda's Revenge

CHAPTER 3  
RHONDA'S REVENGE

The Trembling Girl soon arrived into PS118 grounds, she looked up to see many people giving her angry looks, not that she really cared, but she did find it unreasonably odd

"Hey Pheebs" she called her best friend in a sad tone, but Phoebe just turned around and gave her one of the worst looks, that Phoebe has never given. "Hey Phoebe what's wrong?" Helga started to follow her but it was no use. She wouldn't talk to her, not one single word.

With a sigh, and not in the mood to deal with it at the moment, Helga walked right into class after Phoebe, as soon as she walked in the whole room went silent, they all stared at her all those eyes, filled with what seemed like anger

"Sheesh, What!?" she spat as she took her seat and looked over at Phoebe, who wouldn't even look at her just like the rest of the class after her small outburst, suddenly Gerald and Arnold walked in and gave Helga the most Furious looks "even Arnold" she thought "_what's going on?_" she asked herself, but her thoughts were cut short when a Substitute Teacher walked in.

"_No lesson plan today, not that I will be here tomorrow anyway_" she mumbled "_oh look at the time, spit ball time_" thought Helga to herself as she grabbed her straw and started to aim, then shoot, "_oh my love, how I'll miss this_" she hummed lowly, as soon as Arnold started to give a sign that he was about to turn around, she quickly grabbed her hands together acting innocently and ready to say WHAT!, but this time, when the football-headed turned around he didn't give her the usual annoyed look she expected, he gave her a look of pure anger, Helga jumped a little but didn't say anything, all she could do was sink low on her chair, feeling pain in her heart for it was beginning to shatter, she started thinking and thinking not knowing what was wrong with him and Phoebe, and that this was her last day, she had no strength to even ask, so she decided that it was best not to keep annoying him

Dinnnnnnnnng, LUNCH TIME,

Helga sat in her usual spot, where she would meet up with Phoebe, but Phoebe never came, she looked around and spotted her sitting with Arnold and Gerald, and with some other Girl, they were all laughing, having an interesting conversation. Helga walked up to them "Hey Pheebs" said Helga in her usual tone but Phoebe just looked away and kept talking to the other girl

"PHOEBE WHATS WRONG?" yelled Helga, she was fed up, going move away to who knows where, and never going to tell Arnold her true feelings

Phoebe just got up and walked right past her, ignoring her and still talking to the other girl.

Helga gently grabbed her by the arm, this time in a calmer voice she said, "What's wrong?"

"DONT TOUCH HER" screamed a voice, Helga turned around to see Gerald standing right behind her.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TALL HAIR BOY" yelled Helga back, everyone looked at her, and started to gather around the two of them.

"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE OR ELSE"

"OR ELSE WHAT BUCKO"

Gerald grabbed her wrist away from Phoebe, Helga did not like that at all, she really wanted to punch him now, she couldn't help but hold Ol' Betsy up threatenly, when suddenly she felt someone holding her hand firmly, it was Phoebe.

Arnold was holding Gerald back, he kept telling Gerald to calm down and that it wasn't worth it

Phoebe suddenly said "Exactly, she's not worth anything" The Petite girl let a small gasp escape her lips, she knew that what she just said was harsh, but she was still too upset with Helga

Hearing this Helga was so hurt and pissed at the same time, and just snapped, it was so sudden that Phoebe lost her grip and Helga punched Gerald right in the face, he fell on the ground, and his nose began bleeding

Arnold ran to Gerald's Aid "Geraldddd are you okay?"

Helga just froze she couldn't believe it, "what did I do, how..." she gulped

Arnold, was trying to help Gerald up, he locked eyes with her and began yelling like never before "YOU COULD OF KILLED HIM, I NEVER IN MY LIFE COULD HAVE IMAGINED YOU DOING SOMETHING LIKE... LIKE THIS, THERE IS NO GOOD IN YOU, I WISH I NEVER KNEW YOU, JUST GET OUT OF OUR LIVES"

"yeah, we never thought you'd go this far" said a voice in the crowd

Stinky, Sid, Harold and almost everyone else were all saying other things but to Helga it was like if she was in a bubble... they were all shouting at her, but all she could hear was Arnold's words echoing in her head

The only action she could do was to run, she ran out of the cafeteria, to her locker, took her things, and ran out the front door.

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	4. Where did she go?

CHAPTER 4  
WHERE DID SHE GO?

Helga ran outside, and hid behind the schools Dumpster she took out her pink notebook she didn't feel like writing poetry this time she used the last pages of her book as a place to just write out her painful feelings

_**Oh Arnold, why do I torment you, why can't I just show you how much I love you, you mean everything to me and yet I hurt you so"**_

_**All these years you've put up with me, and now you have finally decided that it was time to just let me go, and yes I'm to blame. I can't show you the real me, I try but I fail, and just end up hiding even deeper in the shadows, why?, why? can something that seems so simple be so difficult**_

_**I wish that I would never feel love anymore because it hurts, I boss Phoebe around, and I torture you because I can never let anyone in.**_

_**Oh, Arnold my love for you is stronger than anything in the world, so strong that I gave up my Nancy Spumoni boots that I so highly desired, Stronger than all riches in the world, Stronger than anything beyond this universe, Oh Why? Why? can't I just show you how much you mean to me? How much I love you, Why?**_

_**Yet, still even if I were the main cause of your childhood dilemmas, I would never give up those moments that I saw you smile, oh how my heart filled with joy. I really don't deserve you, oh why do I have to torment you to hide.**_

_**Why? Why? Why? Why am I so... afraid**_

_**Phoebe deserves the best, Arnold deserves the best. I don't belong here, I don't think I ever had**_

_**Poor Gerald, why am I so stupid? I had no right to hurt him, I have no right to hurt anyone even Brainy, even if he gets on my nerves no one deserves to be punched just because the breathe on your back.**_

_**Am I a coward?, maybe I AM worthless, and nobody has or never will care about me... I'm nothing special, I'm just Helga.**_

A tear fell in the letter A of HelgA's name and it dripped down the page, with a deep painful gasp Helga weakly lied down and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Arnold helped Gerald up, he got some water for him and he made sure that he was ok, after that he headed for the bathroom to clean up Gerald's blood from his hands.

As soon as Arnold left the bathroom, he heard someone giggling in the hallway, he didn't pay much attention to it until he heard the word "Helga", so he froze and hid in the corner

"This wasn't the plan, what happend to just putting a rat in her desk? You've gone too far?" said Nadine in an angry tone

"Oh darling, rats are disgusting! She deserves it after all, she is the one who started it" said Rhonda

"Helga looked like she was going to cry, Gerald got physically hurt, Arnold actually yelled, and Phoebe said she was worthless"

"Yeah, that's what revenge is supposed to be like," said Rhonda nonchalantly

"Oh Rhonda saying that she said that Arnold has a crazy Wako grandma who eats garbage out of the city dumpsters, and that Gerald wears his sisters make up and dresses, and even worse saying that Phoebe farted on their sleepovers? You know how sensitive Phoebe is about that, don't you think that it was out of line?

"Uh no" said an irritated Rhonda, whom was crossing her arms

"And the worst one was that you said Eugene was...?

Rhonda just shushed her "oh you're just saying that because you have a crush on him"

"No Sheena does, stop it Rhonda I'm not doing this anymore, and I'm going tell everybody the truth" said Nadine

Rhonda grabbed her "but you can't..."

Arnold heard everything, he came out of his hiding spot filled with rage, he growled so loud that Rhonda and Nadine heard it

And with a shaky voice Rhonda said "Arnold - what are you u doing here?."

"No Rhonda, I heard everything, and YOU better tell everybody what you did and apologize to Helga" he started to realize that he was shouting but he didn't care.

"But Arnold she ruined my coat!"

"That's it" spat a disgusted Arnold "you did all of this because of a coat? You better tell Helga what you did"

Rhonda was beginning to get a bit worried, she has never seen Arnold like this "but she will beat me up" said the Dark-Haired girl

Arnold stepped up to her, face to face "just do it"

Rhonda looked at him she has never seen this side of him before "ok ok, I will tell her"

"When?" said Arnold

"After school"

"No I want you to tell her now!"

"ok ok, I'll tell her now," said Rhonda

The three spent the rest of lunch looking for her, but they couldn't find her, the bell rang and Rhonda promised Arnold to tell her after school.

When the bell rang everyone was in his or her seat except Helga. The Substitute Teacher didn't notice and with Phoebe trying to ignore her, no one else noticed that she was missing either.

The only person who actually did notice was Arnold, he kept looking at the door hoping that she will come in "any second now" he kept whispering to himself but then 10, 20, and 30 minutes passed and still no sign of her.

He didn't want to get her in trouble either so he didn't say anything and kept asking to go to the bathroom to look for her, but she was nowhere to be seen, by this point he began to worry

Arnold sat down at his chair after once again checking around the school, he was growing even more angry at himself "_what was I thinking? I should have known, I know Helga better than that, I was just mad because everybody was laughing at my Grandma this morning_" he put his head down and thought _"Rhonda went too far talking about my family like that, she went to far for hurting Helga like that!"_

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	5. Catching Up

CHAPTER 5  
CATCHING UP

Diiiinnnnnnnggggg,

"FINALLY" said Arnold to himself, he ran up to Rhonda and said, "ok let's go find her"

Looking left and right Rhonda replied "where is she, didn't she come to class?"

"No, let's go" he grabbed her by the arm and said "you go that way and I'll go this way"

"Ok but if my ride comes in before I find her, then I'm going to have to tell her tomorrow ok" said Rhonda

"That's fine," said Arnold

Arnold kept running through the halls yelling her name, he decided to go and check out the playground, as he was turning the corner

CRASHHHHHH... He slammed right into Helga

All of Helga's books fell on the hallway floor

"Helga" replied Arnold with a little cheer in his voice, they looked at each other for a brief moment when

BOOOOMMMM cried the sky; it was a really loud thunder.

Arnold noticed that Helga looked up into the sky then suddenly for a brief moment she made eye contact with him again, but it was unfocused by a figure in back of him, Helga's face lid up but she still had a hint of confusion in her expression, The blonde girl stood up, immediately yelling "PHOEBE WAIT", leaving all her books, and her beloved behind.

Arnold screamed for her"Helga wait" but she didn't even turn around she kept running after Phoebe whom already, boarded the bus, in which Helga didn't even get a chance to catch.

Breathing heavily Helga kept running, but it was no use

"What's the point" whispered Helga to herself, "might as well go pack" she said while slumping her body

To let out some steam, she started to kick a can, in the end, she built up enough aggravation to kick the can as far as she could, it flew so hard that it knocked out an unnoticed Brainy whom was hiding not too far away from her.

From a few houses away, Helga could hear Bob yelling at Miriam from outside "CRIMENY MIRIAM COME ON HURRY UP, THE GIRL IS GONG TO BE HERE ANY MINUTE, I DONT WANT HER TO...!".

With a trophy in her hand and running towards a big box truck Miriam said "COMMING B, THIS IS THE LAST THINGGGG" she said with a slur, hopping in the passenger's seat as quickly as she could.

Helga was really confused, she started to run toward the box truck, but it took off so quickly that when she reached it, it left her standing in front of her home alone and frozen while the box truck disappeared into the distance

She took a deep breath "No! They're joking right? This can't be happening, can it?"

Putting her hands in her head she ran to the front stoop, she could see that the door was wide open and damaged from taking things out, she walked in and looked around almost everything was gone, the only things that were left behind were some papers, shattered glass, some broken down old furniture, and some pictures of her, Helga began breathing heavily, tears threatening to come running down her face, but she kept trying to blink them away, she just took a deep breath and ran upstairs to her room.

By this time, she had a huge headache her bed was there, her poetry books were scattered all over the floor, the shrine was broken to pieces, but gone were the jewels that her grandma gave her, and anything of value.

Helga ran down stairs and yelled with the top of her lungs, while screaming endlessly she damaged anything that was in her way, punching and kicking, she didn't feel any physical pain for it was nothing compared to the pain she felt within, she stood in the living room pulling her hair endlessly "THEY LEFT ME, THEY LEFT ME, AM I THAT WORTHLESS".

"AAAAAAAAAAH" she kept screeched, crying uncontrollably, kicking and kicking and kicking the walls, her hands were bleeding, but she kept screaming for it was the only thing she could do, everything was spinning, her heart was racing, her forehead was sweating, she punched more holes into the wall and then...

Everything went black.

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	6. Going Numb

CHAPTER 6  
NUMB

Arnold dropped his books off at the boarding house and started walking to Helga's place, not only was he going to drop off her books, but he owed her an apology

"I hope she forgives me, I mean, I really didn't mean it, We've gone through so much in San Lorenzo, How could I be so stupid and believe in rumors like that, I know better" scolded the boy to himself "I have to apologize and tell her what happened, even if Rhonda gets mad at me for just telling, she looked so sad when I bumped into her today It would be wrong to let her be like that until tomorrow, I need to tell her. It's the right thing to do."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

As soon as Arnold heard the screams he knew who it was immediately, in a flash he was at the front door, he felt a knot in his stomach, and didn't like what he saw, the door was smashed, everything was thrown everywhere, there were holes in the walls and without him realizing it, Arnold dropped her books on the floor.

"Helga?"

He ran upstairs to her room, seeing mess everywhere, Helga was nowhere in sight, so he ran into every room in the home calling her name desperately, until he got downstairs and found her lying in the living room floor.

"Helga, Helga"

He grabbed her in his arms trying to wake her up, and with tears running down his face, he screamed her name.

He shook her to wake up, but after a while started to caress her, face praying that she'd wake up, he hugged her tightly letting his tears fall into her shoulder, he was so scared and confused as to what was going on.

The boy bit his lip "I need to do something" as hurt as he was, he gained strength to get up "I need to go find help" Arnold ran out of the abandoned Pataki Residence and started to bang on all the neighbor's doors "I NEED AN AMBULANCE" after a few houses someone finally answered their door.

It was a sweet old woman "what is it my dear?"

"Please call an ambulance, my friend is hurrrtt..."

"Where is your friend?"

Arnold pointed towards Helga's house "she is over at that house"

"Oh you guys shouldn't be playing in an empty house"

"But she lives there"

Instead of arguing, the old lady just decided to go along with the football-headed boy before her "What's wrong with her my dear"

"I don't know, she just doesn't wake up"

"Don't worry go over there, and I'll call the ambulance ok"

"Ok" sniffed Arnold

Arnold ran as fast as he could, when he got back to the house, Helga was standing up.

Arnold blinked for he couldn't believe what he saw in front of him

Helga was awake, she stood in the middle of the room, looking into space, the girl calmly took out her locket and as if her arm didn't have strength flung in down her side, dropping the shiny object on the floor

Then she started to undo one of her pigtails, and let it drop next to her locket; she then did the same with the second one.

Suddenly a scowl came into her face, "RRRRRRRRR" the girl started to rip off her pink dress violently, revealing a white shirt and pink sorts, she let the torn dress fall in a little pile with all of the things she dropped, she stood there for a second and then a small tear fell down her cheek.

Helga marched up to the front door, not noticing or probably ignoring her witness, but as soon as she came near him, Arnold called on her "Heee lll gga"

Helga walked passed him, as if he wasn't there, so he grabbed her arm, and with a little bit more bravery he said "Helggga"

She turned around and with a low but strong tone said "DONT YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN" she then pulled her arm back, they both stood there staring at each other.

Arnold scared to death swallowed the huge lump on his throat, he looked into her eyes clearly seeing that a dark force invaded her soul, or maybe something important left it! That look... Was it madness? Was it hate? Was it fright? No... That look was a look of someone turning cold.

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	7. The Chase

CHAPTER 7  
THE CHASE

Too afraid to speak Arnold grabbed her hand, but Helga only responded by pulling it back and running out the door.

It was beginning to get dark.

The wind was blowing strong, and the rain that fell felt as if someone was throwing little pebbles at you.

Her body was soaking wet and her hair felt extremely heavy after running quite a long distance Helga paused to catch her breath, the wind made it hard to see anything. All of a sudden an arm grabbed her by the waist and softly he spoke next to her ear "Please, let me help you"

"Leave – me – alone" she pushed him off her and ran again as fast as she could, even if her knees were getting the best of her and wobbling like crazy, she kept on running, she ran for quite a while until they finally gave up, she fell on her knees, felling the grass of Gerald Field.

Arnold caught up to her again, but she heard him and started to run again, all he could think of to stop her was by grabbing one of her legs, she fell on the floor once again but no, she wasn't going down without a fight, so she kicked him off her, but as determined Helga was so was Arnold, he kept hanging on to her "Helga I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please"

She didn't speak she kept trying to kick him off her again

"Please stop running... I'm so sorry Helga I didn't mean to say those things"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRR LET – ME – GOOOOOOOO"

"nooooooooo, stop running"

The wind blew harder, the rain was hurting, a piece of paper "smack" flew right into his face and eventually Arnold lost his grip, by the time he got himself up and taking that piece of paper off his face, she was gone.

* * *

Helga kept running until she found the place she wanted to be, she looked down at the water as she stood by the bridge.

The water was dark and mad, the large waves were reaching her feet, which is what represented as to what she currently felt inside, and with a growl she pulled out her bow, and let it fall beside her.

* * *

Rain, wind, even if a tornado was coming, Arnold was not going to give up, "I need help", he ran to Phoebe's house and explained everything, then they called Gerald who eventually called up the whole gang

Every single person in their class formed a search party in the nasty weather, even Mr. Simmons

"I'm sorry man but its midnight and we can't find her and...my dad is"

"It's ok Gerald, I I just..."

"Look, Arnold I mean how far can she go, I bet the police will find her by the morning"

The Football-Headed boy Sighed "yeah you're right, I know you're tired and, I just want to say thank you" by this time Arnold had huge black circles under his eyes

"Don't worry man, we'll find her, promise me you'll go home and get some rest"

"Yeaaahh" Arnold hated lying to his friend.

Gerald started to walk away and kind of shouted back "ok man, I'll call you up in the morning ok", he stopped and looked back at his friend, noticing that he wasn't going home.

Gerald just shook his head disapprovingly "mmmmm mmm mmmmm"

* * *

The sun was coming up and Arnold was still walking around until he spotted something pink, "Helga?" he ran up to it and picked up the pink object from the floor, he hugged it wishing that he could be hugging her at the moment, he caressed as if it were her, and held it close to his heart as tears rolled down his cheeks "Helga, Where are you?"

* * *

One week... Two weeks... And no sign of Helga

until...

Knock, knock, knock... Arnold whom was still saddened about what happened, opened the door weakly, he found the whole gang in at his door. "They found her!" squealed Phoebe,

In an instant Arnold started to jump, he smiled wide and hugged everybody "they did, they did" where?"

Gerald spoke up "they said they found her a few days ago, miles away from here, she collapsed from dehy dehi"

"Dehydration and starvation" said Phoebe

"exactly babe" smirked Gerald

"Um aaaaaahhh all this long talk makes my head hurt, what does that mean" cried Harold

"Oh um, she fainted because she hasn't eaten or had any water for a few days" said Phoebe sadly

Arnold began to worry, "oh no, where is she?, Is she ok?"

"She's in the hospital, a few miles away, my father rented a bus so that all of us can go and see her" said Rhonda whom felt responsible for the whole mess

The whole gang stepped aside to reveal a bus parked right in front of the boarding house, and Mr. Simmons waving hi from the driver's seat.

In no time bus arrived at the hospital, while Arnold daydreamed about hugging her and to finally see her, then giving her the most passionate kiss and...

"Arnold, Arnold we're here come-on let's go" said Gerald trying to pull him up

Arnold just shook his head realizing where he was "we're here, come on let's go" said the football-headed boy as he ran out leaving Gerald behind

As he watched Arnold run out, Gerald just shook his head "mmm mm mmmm that boys got it bad"

Arnold caught up with everyone he noticed that Mr. Simmons was talking to one of the Doctors and that Phoebe was crying

"What happend?" he asked

"Oh Arnold she left an hour ago, they said that she is going to be living with her sister Olga and her Husband in California"

Arnold couldn't believe it, without realizing it he was sitting in the hospital floor weeping.

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	8. A New Beginning

CHAPTER 8  
A NEW BEGINNING

"Good Morning Grandpa" said 17-year-old Arnold Shortman as he walked in the kitchen to get some breakfast before heading to school

Putting his paper down Grandpa replied with a usual laugh "he-he morning Shortman, are you going to be out late today?"

"Um well I was going to pick up my motorcycle today from the shop"

"Good Luck with that" laughed the man knowingly "just to let you know we have a new border coming in a couple of hours"

"Oh, so that rooms finally ..."

"yeah yeah yeah, it's finally booked, and for one year" smiled the elderly man as he too a sip of his coffee

"Wow how.. "

_**KNOCK, KNOCK**_

Finishing whatever it was that he was eating, Arnold looked up and said "that must be Gerald" the boy stood up as a sign that he was leaving "so do you want me to come home early and help them with moving in today Grandpa?"

"naaaah I can handle it, they'll probably be settled in by the time you finish school, go and have some fun with your friends and do whatever you kids do these days"

With a smile, Arnold replied "thanks Grandpa"

Arnold took his back pack and answered the door, right there stood Gerald, he was still taller than Arnold, but he never changed his hair style, nor his trademark red 33 shirt and black jeans.

Gerald smiled and pointed his finger out to the right side "WOW whose bike is that?" he asked

Arnold popped his head out the door to take a peek "I think that it's the new boarder's,"

"Now that's a nice ride," said Gerald while still staring at the sleek black bike

"Yeah" agreed Arnold

* * *

As they started walking towards P.S. 318, they spotted Lila and Stinky holding hands

"Man Arnold, I still can't believe that you just broke up with her, I mean, that was your dream girl since like when... 4th grade?"

Arnold put his head down "She's not my dream girl Gerald, Helga is, and you know it"

"I know I know, sorry man, but you need to move on, I mean you've dated a lot of girls and they never last, I don't know what ever happened between you and Helga, but face it Arnold she probably moved on too"

"But none of those girls compare to her, I lov..."

In an annoyed tone Gerald said "aaah man not this again"

Arnold just sighed, "lets just go, forget about it"

* * *

Walking off the plane the dark-haired female, tuned many heads, yes she was beautiful, she wore a white tight shirt, and a black jacket not covering the curves she had in all the right places, black jeans that fit her just right, her hair was long and wavy, her black chain boots clinked with every step she took getting even more heads turning, she also wore dark shades.

She was mysterious, She was confident, and no one messed with her, her name... was G

G spotted the person she was looking for; she walked up to him and crossed her arms "How's my bike Alex?"

"I'm fine Thank You for your concern about me," said the Middle aged man, he wore a suit and was a little bulky, he had brown eyes and brown short hair "glad you made it, let's go look for your bags"

"You mean this bag," said G while holding the light-weight object in the air

"That's all you have?" asked Alex with a raised brow

"Doi" replied G

"Alright then, lets just go" they walked up to a Ford Mustang and drove off...

* * *

Alex pulled over to his destination, "alright were here" he shouted

Lost in her thoughts G really didn't pay much attention as to where they were going, so when she stepped out of the car her jaw dropped to the ground.

"OH HELL NO! Alex, I'm not staying here"

"Oh come on G, this is paradise compare to all the places you've lived"

Shaking her head no, and waving her arms up in the air she yelled "no no no no no way am I ever going to live here"

"Look G what's the big deal, its like living on your own, you'll have your own room, no parents but maybe a family who would look out for you, everyone in there would supervise and make sure that you would stay out of trouble"

"I told you! I don't want a stupid family!" yelled G

"You have a choice, either you take part in this program or go back to jail"

"fiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnne" G stomped up the stoop, she looked back towards Alex, biting her lip for she really wanted to tell him off "let's get this over with already"

With a sly grin he replied "ah, now that's more like it"

They knocked on the door, when it opened, out ran many animals; G just raised an eyebrow "_some things never change_" she thought

"Why hello there" said an old man as he waved inwardly "you must be the new boarder, come on in"

The trio walked down the hall and Grandpa showed G to her room "so what ya think?"

"_Wow, finally a comfy bed ooooo can't wait to sleep tonight_" thought G as she looked at her new place to stay "Um it's alright" she replied

Alex spoke up; "good you think so, now I want you to meet everybody who lives here.."

"oh yeaaaaah, everybody's waiting in the living room to meet ya," said Phil

Even though no one could see through her shades, G just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, she followed not saying a word

Phil pointed at each border as he called up their names, well this is ...

My son Miles and his wife Stella they both said "hello" at the same time, the couple was coming towards her to give her a hug but seeing that G was backing away, settled for a weak unwelcomed handshake instead.

And this is Mr. Hyunh "he-lo" said the man as he waved

Crossing her arms and leaning towards one side, G just nodded at everyone as they were introducing themselves.

And this is Ernie Potts "hey kid"

Suzie Kokoshka "Hi"

Oskar Kososhka "why hello there little girl"

"And I'm Phil but you can call me Grandpa"

"and who could forget Pookie, hey were did she go Pooooookie" called Grandpa as he scratched his head

Out came Pookie wearing some weird outfit that G couldn't make out what it was

Making weird hand signals she replied "why hello there Eleanor" G couldn't help but let a little smirk escape, "_whoa, did she just..."_

Alex cut her thoughts short by saying "well now that you've met everybody I will introduce you..."

"just to let you know the whole pack isn't here," said Grandma "you forgot Kimba"

Clearing his throat Grandpa said, "she's right we can't forget Shortman"

"Oh that's our son Arnold" replied Stella

G started to panic, she kept looking around in all corners, not wanting to even look at him, she wanted to run but Alex was blocking the way and it would look weird too. "_Just relax G_" she gulped "_he probably won't even recognize you_"

Noticing her weird reaction Miles said, "oh, he's at school right now"

G calmed down, and now she couldn't even speak and just nodded

Alex spoke up again, "well we can introduce you to him later" he cleared his throat "this is Helga G Pa..."

Terrified G just covered his mouth and with a threatening voice stated "NO, no one calls me by THAT name, just call me G"

Everyone was shocked as to how weird she was acting; they looked at each other and shook their heads "ok"

Alex looked at his watch "well then, I'll be coming in on Sunday night to check up on things, I'll bring in your school papers and your employment ones too, have a good weekend and stay out of trouble"

"yeah yeah yeah, don't has to worry about that Alex"

G started to follow him out the door when suddenly Alex turned around and said "Go and have lunch with them"

"But I was gonna go check on my bike"

"Its fine, go and meet them, then you can settle in"

With an exaggerated tone she said "Fine!"

"I just want to get rid of you" she mumbled angrily as she walked back into the home

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	9. Her name is Trouble

CHAPTER 9  
HER NAME IS TROUBLE

Arnold locked up the shop, and started to walk home thinking over his rough day

"_why can't everybody just stop bugging me about Lila already? whats the big deal?, and Mrs. Simmons asking me if I can help out with the School Dance, why didn't I say no, My bike wasn't ready today, and I can't believe that Harold quit, making me work for two today_" he sighed tiredly

The boy got home in no time, he was about to open the door but paused when he heard... a female voice

"When will I get it?" she said in a straightforward tone

"AAAh I don't know G, he'll give it to you, you know him" said a male voice

"Then what are you here for?, he told me that HE was gonna be here"

"He couldn't make it, and well I wanted to see you" said the shadowy figure within the darkness

"GET OFF ME YOU FREAK, I MEAN BUSINESS, SO TELL ME WHEN WILL I GET IT?"

"In about Month he said" said the boy is a deep tone

"What! Why?"

"He's still looking for it, he said he'll call you up when he gets it, and for you to bring the money you owe him"

"Alright now get–the–hell–away–from–here–and–never–come–back" said the girl pushing him aside

"I can't believe you G, after everything that has happened, you end up treating me like a nobody"

"What are you talkin' about! Me and you was a never, and never will be so... good luck"

"urrrrrr" roared the male "I hate you G, after all you put me through, you go and do this to me"

"Ha, you know what Wolf? You always nag, you should have been a female"

"You know what G, I hate you!, you're lucky you've got power, your lucky the boss likes you for no reason, you're lucky he gave you time to pay him because I would.."

"You would what" snapped back the girl

"You're gonna end up lonely G, you're as cold as ice, and all you care about is MONEY, MONEY, MONEY, MONEY!" the male scooted away from her while pointing directly at her and walking away, he said "you're gonna die alone"

It was dark, and all Arnold could see was her back and the boy walking away, he also saw her standing there laughing "ha, ha, ha, you're no Angel yourself loser, you're just mad because you didn't get your way with me and I've seen you step low for money before, you ass" laughed the female coldly, she walked up her bike, and rode off.

* * *

Walking like a zombie, unbelieving what he just witnessed Arnold entered the Boarding house, and into the kitchen where everyone was getting ready to eat

"Hey there Shortman"

"Hi Grandpa"

"You look terrible, he-he how was your day?"

"Terrible I guess" replied Arnold

"Eh, not as bad as mine" said Mr. Kokoshka stealing some food off of Arnold's Plate

"serves you right" said Mr. Potts

"What happened?" asked Arnold

"Oh Oskar, you're such a baby" said Suzie

"No, I don't like that little girl, she is so meant to me, she doesn't even say my name right"

Stella started to giggle, Miles and Grandpa burst out laughing

In his usual accent Mr. Hyunh said "well, that is what happens when you steal food from people"

Whining Oskar replied " aaaww, she is the one who stole my food, and she didn't even eat it, she threw it, and it hit me in the eye"

Everybody burst out laughing, forming tears in their eyes...

"It's not funny" whined the man

"Talking about G, where is she?"

Arnold just froze "_G, the same G from outside? the one yelling at that guy? she was the new border_" he could not believe it "oh um, I think I saw her leaving in her bike."

"He he he, that crazy kid, feisty girl ain't she?" said Grandpa

"More like Ms. Trouble, but someone's gotta put Mr. KaaaCaCa back in his place" laughed Mr. Potts

* * *

2:00 am and not being able to sleep after working on homework and on some plans for the School Dance Arnold stepped out into the skylight, just breathing in the fresh air and relaxing his mind until...

**_VRRRROOOM VVVVRROOM_**

came along a bike and a sedan driving slowly next to it, the bike parked in front of the boarding house and the people in the sedan were waving goodbye, the female, secured her bike and walked inside

Arnold was shocked, "2am? weird cars? I better keep an eye on her, I need to make sure my family is safe, Mr. Potts said she's trouble and what was she talking about with that Wolf guy outside, owing money and wanting something" hummmm" Arnold walked into his room to think of a plan so that he could find out what this girl was up to

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	10. Tough Love

CHAPTER 10  
TOUGH LOVE

"You're telling me that she lives here and you haven't even seen her?" stated Gerald

"Well I woke up late yesterday, I had to do all my chores, and... I just haven't seen her ok" said Arnold a bit annoyed that he hasn't been able to see her

"Well she is HOT with all caps man, that girl is wow, oh and don't tell Phoebe I said that" said Gerald looking around trying to make sure no one heard him

"I don't know Gerald, I think she is trouble" said the Football-headed boy, he really wasn't sure as what to do so far

"eh, she was hanging with Wolfgang yesterday, we played football, she left with him and with a lot of other people too"

A knock was heard, so Arnold walked over to answer it, there stood Sid, Harold and Stinky

"Hey guys, come in" he greeted

Not stepping in but trying to look inside, Sid asked a little nervously "is G home?"

Arnold blinked "no"

"aaaaaaah you said she was hot, and I forgot my burrito" cried Harold

"Howdy Arnold, do you know where she went?" asked Stinky

"No, she left this morning," said Arnold remembering that Stinky was Lila's boyfriend

"Well um, don't tell her we came please," asked Sid

Gerald stepped out "mmm mmm mmm you guys, I think that your girlfriends are _**not**_ gonna like this"

"Then what are **_you_** doing here Gerald?" asked Sid pointing a finger at him

"Man, I came here to see Arnold, so if you will excuse me" Gerald shut the door in their faces

"Gerald?" said Arnold

Gerald just shrugged "what?"

All throughout the day, it was like that, many guys came to knock, guys he never even talked to at school even Chris, a senior that every girl in school was crazy for, eventually he had a list of 9 names with phone numbers on it to give to G

"I told you she smokin'" said Gerald

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Urrr" grumbled an annoyed Arnold, he opened the door trying hard to hide the expression

"Hello is G home?" asked a middle-aged man whom stood in the opposite side and holding a bag

"_even older men! ewww_" thought the Football-Headed boy with a raised brow "no she's not home yet, do you want to leave a name and number?"

"That girl, out making trouble again?" asked the man shaking his head, "she knew I was coming" he extended his hand and said "Hi I'm Alex" they shook hands and then he pointed at himself and stated "I'm the guy who makes sure she stays out of trouble"

Arnold smiled "Oh, hi I'm Arnold" he opened the door to let Alex in

Grandpa came in out of nowhere to greet the middle-aged man "hey there Alex"

"Do you have the key?" asked Alex

"He he he oh where did I put it? let me see" he said as he patted himeself, he then scratched his head and replied "oh, wait I think I left it in my office" laughing he said, "I'm such an old coot, I'll be right back"

In no time he arrived with the key and gave it to Alex, suddenly Alex opened G's door, took out some tools, and started to remove the knob, he then replaced it by one that didn't have a lock.

Arnold couldn't help himself and looked inside the room, it was as if no one was even using it, there were no personal items at all, and the only thing that was in there was a mid-sized bag thrown in the corner. The closet was opened, he noticed that there were a few outfits, but that was all that was in there.

When Alex finished installing the doorknob he was invited in the living room.

Grandpa, Gerald, Alex and Arnold all sat there talking about the new border

Scratching his head Grandpa asked, "So tell me again why did you change the lock?"

"We'll, I want G to know that having a lock is a privilege, and I don't want her to be doing any funny stuff"

"What do you mean funny stuff?" asked Gerald

"Well, um" Alex started to cough "she.."

Grandpa knew perfectly well who G was, and what she did in her past, so he cut him sort "so Alex, are you or is she going to pay the Rent?"

"Oh yeah, she is, and I have her work information in this bag, I also have the papers of where she is going to School"

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

Arnold stood up "I'll go get it"

* * *

Arnold came back adding guy number 10 in the list

Alex started laughing

"does this happen all the time?" asked Arnold

"Yes it does, but the thing about G is that she is kind of Rebellious and Anti-Social"

"Anti-Social?" asked Gerald "that's not true, she was hanging with all of us at Gerald field"

"Yeah, she might seem to be social but she never gets attached to anyone, friends don't exist in her world, she's always calling everyone acquaintances, plus, she's also a big heart breaker"

**_VRRROOM VROOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM_**

"_shhhhh I guess she's here_" whispered Alex humorously

_**CREAK...**_  
the four men sat quietly hearing the front door creak open

_**CLINK CLINK CLINK...**_  
they could tell that she was walking into her room, they heard every step she took

_**CREAK... **_  
now the door to her room was heard open

_**SLAM...**_  
oh, she obviously angry now

_**CLINK CLINK CLINK...**_

Suddenly a dial tone was heard, the buttons were being pushed...

_**RING, RING, RING **_  
Alex's phone started to ring loudly in the living room

"Alexxxxxxxxxx!"

_**CLINK CLINK CLINK**_

G was following Alex's ringtone, she was about to turn a corner when

_**BOOM...**_

She landed on top of something soft

Arnold was about to say "S- Sor"

When all of a sudden Alex started laughing, G looked up not even noticing what just happened, and walked up to Alex leaving behind a dumbfounded Arnold on the floor with scarlet red cheeks

Unaware of her surrounding's G spotted Alex, she walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar "what the hell Alex!" she shook him and little then let go of him, and crossed her arms in front of him.

Alex noticed what she was wearing, the shades, high heels, a small black dress, her hair was loose and she was also wearing a scowl.

"I've been fine, how about you?"

"Oh come on Alex don't play dumb, I know that you're the one who did this"

"Its 10:00 where have you been"

"Out"

"Clubbing?" asked Alex with a serious tone

"ee um well, not exactly"

"You're only 17, you're not even supposed to be near those places"

"Why did you take off the lock!"

"Don't change the subject G"

"Yeah ok, I was there, now what?"

Alex grabbed the bag and handed her a piece of paper "this is your schedule for Hillwood High or P.S 318 whatever you feel like calling it"

"wait, what? they actually took me in?"

Alex ignored her "and you will be working at a flower shop"

"What? Are you insane?, Do you seriously think that I would work for minimum wage?" she scoffed

"It's an honest dollar and you better do it or..."

"Ok ok ok, I get it finnnnnnnnneeee"

G really didn't feel like even dealing with this right now, so she began to stomp away

"Where are you going G?" asked the man with a smirk

"urrrrrrr out"

"Not so fast"

"What now!" sighed the girl with annoyance

out of nowhere a lady officer came out from behind her, everyone looked at each other

"Oh great where did yoouuuuuuuuuuu come from?" screeched G

They lady just laughed and shook her head disapprovingly "I'm sorry G but were are going to have to conduct a search" replied the lady

"aaaaaaaaaa for what?, I didn't do anything, this is injustice I tell ya"

With a firmer voice the lady replied "you know the process"

G did as she was told, and put her hands against the wall "_Good thing I left the gun in the room when I came in"_

The lady patted her "she's clean"

"seeee why do you always waste your time like this?" smirked G, while pushing the lady aside and opening the door, the same door that Sid was about to knock but was ignored by G, because Alex called her in again

"I'm not finished yet G, come back"

The Dark-haired girl walked back in leaving the door open "What!"

so Sid looked inside and just welcomed himself in

"What now?" spat G

"G, I want you to make a friend by the end of the week"

"A friend" she started to laugh "that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard" she looked in back of her and said "but if that's what you want, then here" she grabbed Sid roughly and pushed him to Alex "this is Sid"

Helping Sid back up to his feet Alex replied "no G I want you to have a real friend, not a future Ex boyfriend"

G laughed coldly "you know very well that I have never had any boyfriends butt-head"

"_Future heartbroken boy or toy what ever she does to those poor guys"_ thought Alex, he cleared his throat and said "a real friend, and you know what? I'll give you a month, I am not a butt-head, and I want you home by 10:00 every night"

"What!, are you crazy, noooo way, How about 1:00?"

"10:30"

"12:00"

"11:00"

"11:30"

"It's a Deal"

"Wow that's an Hour and a Half more than my curfew" replied Arnold

G just froze, "_that voice, I know that voice, It's deeper but its __**that**__ voice NO, not now I don't want to see himmmm oh why me? why meeeeeee?"_

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	11. PHEW, Close one

CHAPTER 11  
PHEW, CLOSE ONE

G was still facing Alex her body became so stiff that she didn't realize that she was standing like that for a few minutes, If she didn't have her shades everyone would notice her eyes going wide, she dropped her head down and faced the floor "_How long has he been here? eerrrrr BUT I don't care I'm not even gonna look at him, stupid football-head"_

Alex noticed this and thought that G was acting this way because of the fight that they just had, he thought it was strange because he knew G for a while, and she has never acted this way.

"Look I'm sorry" he began to say but all that G heard was "blah blah blah Dr. Bliss well now Mrs. Liss he-he-he"

truth is G wasn't even paying attention to him, all she was thinking of right now is how to avoid talking or even seeing Arnold.

"_ERRR what does Alex keep saying it's giving me a headache"_

"bye" said Alex escorting the lady officer out the door with him "you better behave or else!" G didn't even notice him leaving, she just stood there, thinking "_I'm not gonna fall for that stupid football-head again, no way, I'm just gonna have to avoid him, after all I haven't seen him 'til now, Humph he's not so special after all, errr I used to be such a stupid kidl"_

"G G, Hellooo" Gerald was waving his hands in front G

"_so this must be tall hair boy, ay"_ G couldn't help but give him a smirk "_I'm gonna be needing you alright, prepare to be used bucko hehehe"_ G started to twirl her wavy long hair as she walked around Gerald in a circle acting as if she were checking him out.

Getting nervous, Gerald started to stutter and avoid looking at her "_yup, he's got a girl alright ,perfect! hope this works"_ she started to talk in a sensual tone "so are you that Arnold kid that everybody keeps talkin' about, cuzzzz they did say that he was kind of cute", this time Gerald started to really panic, he was shaking and couldn't keep his cool, he thought he was going to faint.

Arnold felt a little mad and he didn't even know why, after all she was really suspicious and maybe a criminal, and kind of cute well, not cute really beautiful "no" he mentally scowled to himself he was about to speak, when someone else beat him to it.

Sid was grinding his teeth, "G, I came over to see if you wanted to, if you wanted to go and watch a movie with me"

"_stupid Sid trying to ruin my plan, better get him off my back"_ "Yeah, how about that Vampire-Blood Movie? I have planned on watching it"

Sid just kept walking backwards almost falling towards the door, "oh, yeah I guess" he looked right and left and replied "I think that... I forgot to do that thing my Dad told me to do, so I can't and you know ummm... gotta go" he then ran off.

G just lifted her arms in the air as to stretch and yawn, and started to talk to Gerald, "weird kid that Sid kid right Arnold?", and before he could even answer she quickly went to her room and closed the door behind her.

"_Phew close one"_

* * *

That night Arnold was on his bed reading the last pink book the Helga dropped that day when they bumped into each other.

The day he lost her...

The day he lost a big part of him, he leaned his head into the book and with his finger traced the teary ink that was cast upon the letter A of her name, wishing that she would be near him, he will never forget their big adventure in San Lorenzo, the adventure of when he finally realized how much he truly loved her, why couldn't he just realize it before, and after, why did he have to lose her to finally accept his feelings?

He got up to put it away with the rest of the pink books that he collected from the Pataki Residence; they were neatly stacked in a shelf on his room.

The books he picked up from the abandoned home, along with a ripped pink dress, a thing that looked like his head, two pictures of her, and a heart-shaped locket that gave him an unexplained funny memory, thus being evidence of her confession at the top of the FTI Building.

He was afraid to admit it back then, that he loved her of course, he'd only seen a glimpse of how beautiful she truly was and already fell in love with her, he would never forget the last day he saw her and how much pain he had caused her, he also couldn't take the image of her hurt eyes.

He remembered that in that morning he was telling Gerald how much he really liked her, he needed an approval, but why? Why was it so hard to admit it back then, why did he need Gerald's approval? Why was he so foolish? why did he believe Rhonda that morning?, why was he listening to his brain instead of his heart? Why did her let her go...?

"But face it Arnold she probably moved on" Gerald's voice echoed in his head. It bothered him, he really thought that maybe, just maybe she moved on just like Gerald said, it was painful, but something gave him hope, something small and shiny, something that was written inside it _Arnold, My Soul you're always in my Heart, Love Helga G Pataki _he looked at it and smiled "you will always be in my heart too Helga" and with tears in his eyes he hugged the bow she left behind, trying to remember her smell, and wishing she was there, he held it tight like he did every night. "I'm so sorry, I love you"

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	12. Hillwood High

CHAPTER 12  
HILLWOOD HIGH

G woke up extra early for her first day of school, she checked in the mirror making sure no blond hair was coming out any time soon, she had done this since she was 11, her tight white shirt with her tight black jeans were ok, hopefully she'll blend in right? The shades that never came off, the jacket she wore open that only came up to her mid waist, no high heel's today, don't want any tripping even though it hardly happened, she decided to just settle for her black Adimas Shoes.

She would have never imagined herself to actually be nervous for this, she had hardly felt nervous for anything in a long time; sure Sid, Arnold and Gerald didn't recognize her, but how about Phoebe? or anyone else, she did think that she saw some old classmates that other day when she was playing football at Gerald Field, and they didn't recognize her, that should make her feel better, right?

She was also nervous because the last time she has gone to a school was in 6th grade, G has never gone to a high school ever, because since it was school in juvenile hall, or even home school.

After applying, she closed the eyeliner and mascara bottles, she looked at her two evenly shaped eyebrows, even if she always wore her shades, due to many reasons, she'd put makeup on anyway, after that she put on some clear lip gloss

_"hummmmm maybe Phoebe went to one of those smart schools anyway, but regardless I'll spot her and keep my distance"_

She then looked at the clock, it was getting late "better go now, and tell all those teachers not to call me Hee...Hel..gg not call me that stupid name"

She put her shades back on and left for the kitchen, Grandpa was there drinking coffee and reading his newspaper, and Arnold was there with his pajamas when G walked in.

Grandpa put down his newspaper and asked, "sleep well?"

G was kind of shocked, she wasn't used to anyone giving her attention with the exception of guys who wanted to be too friendly, and Alex who loved to boss her around, on the fist day she came to the boarding house Grandpa would always try to talk to her and get along with her, he really did earn her respect "mornin' Mr. Shortman"

Putting down his newspaper again Grandpa said, "how many times did I tell you, you can call me Grandpa"

G just rolled her eyes even if no one could see, she then sat down next to him and was about to get some weird-looking food when she noticed that Arnold cleared his throat, "I wouldn't eat that if I were you"

"Shortman's right on that one, why don't you take some of this?" Grandpa handed her a waffle

G gave him a small grin "Thanks Mr. Shortman"

"Grandpa, its Grandpa! Call me Grandpa" he started to scratch his head "would you like it if I call you oh, what is it Helena, no um Heidi, or was it Hiccup"

G shockingly stood up from the table and said "ok ok ok you win, Grandpa it its"

With a smile Grandpa replied "he he he you got it"

G shoved the waffle in her mouth "gotta go" and left before anyone could say a thing, she got in her bike took off as fast as she could

* * *

G walked into the lunchroom late, it was already full, but she spotted an empty table at the back, she wanted to avoid Wolfgang and some other weird dudes around the school, whom man were touchy, and she wasn't going to eat anyway.

She started to think about how the day went on so far, she had the first period with Arnold, Gerald and maybe Phoebe too, at least she looked like Phoebe, she had short hair, glasses, and she wore a blue dress, and she was also short.

G tried not to stare at them in class, but she was quite sure that it could be Phoebe because that girl was always raising her hand in class and showing off her long vocabulary.

She tried to avoid that girl all day long, she did have a brief encounter with Arnold but it wasn't that bad, and as for Gerald, he tried to avoid her, her plan was working wonderfully, the less contact with that football-head the less she has to worry about, she spotted the three sitting at a table at the center of the lunchroom.

"_Great_" thought G "_just stay far away_" all of a sudden a girl with two braided pigtails, green skirt and a white shirt came to sit next to her, along with another girl with Carmel highlighted long hair, decorated nails, a white shirt with a blue skirt.

"Hi" said the girl with the braided pigtails

G just nodded and replied "hey"

"I have you in my second period, what school did you come from?"

G cleared her throat and replied "I'm from LA" "

Oh, it's ever so nice to meet you"

"_Crimeny sounds like it's Arnold's love and affection, Lila Sawyer, just my luck_" sighed G "yeah-yeah, you too"

Lila started to talk to the other girl "its here somewhere", she took out her binder and looked through the pages, the papers were flying everywhere, "found it, Thank You ever so much for letting me borrow it" said Lila as she handed the paper to her friend

"No problem" said the other girl getting up to leave when...

Both girls noticed that G picked up a picture of Olga, with her child "_I guess it's a girl_" thought G "

This is a picture of my Big Sister and her baby, she is six years old" said Lila

G gave her the picture back, crossed her arms, then replied sarcastically "oh yeaahhh, your Sister ay!"

Lila nervously said "yeah well um, she is not really my Big Sister but she IS like one, Olga has a little sister about my age, but she ran away"

"Ran away! what the hell" she cleared her throat, remembering whom she was talking to "oh um, that's weird, do you know why?" asked G through gritted teeth

"I don't know, it had to do something about Olga's Husband"

"Oh yeah, where is Jack by the way?" Lila widened her eyes in pure shock, "how did you know his name"

G got a little nervous herself, she then started to rub her elbow and stutter "well um, it's that um, Jack is slang back in LA for Dad, YEAH you know, it's also slang for stealing too" she gulped "_Come on Lila believe, it believe it how can I slip like that. stupid_"

* * *

A few tables away...

"Gerald. go yourself"

"Come on Arnold please, you said you needed to talk to Lila, and she's right there"

Arnold sighed in defeat "alright alright, I'll go"

Doing their secret handshake Gerald replied "Thanks man"

* * *

Arnold started to walk towards the table where Lila was, he noticed that G was there, he really didn't trust her... why would that lady search her? She acted weird and it felt as if she was avoiding him all day long, and when he finally did get the chance, he gave her the list of the guys who came over the boarding house asking for her and she just ripped it up, laughed in a not so nice manner, threw it at his face, then told him not to waste his time on garbage, he couldn't believe it, Alex was definitely right.

Arnold walked over the table and said "Hi Lila how are you today?"

"Hi Arnold, Good, it's ever so nice to see you"

"I've been wanting to ask you something about the Dance..."

Lila didn't let him finish

"I'm ever so sorry Arnold but I don't like you, like you anymore remember?"

G just raised an eyebrow "_stupid fool never learns_"

Arnold just sighed "no Lila, it's not that, Mrs. Simmons just asked me, to ask you, if you would like to take over Eugene's job, he had an accident"

Jumping with joy Lila squealed "oh yes Arnold tell her yes"

Arnold just gave her a small smile "she has been looking for you, so that Eugene can give you his work before he goes home, that is, if you accepted"

Lila just nodded and started to pack up her things, Arnold then turned towards the girl with Carmel highlighted hair, and decorated nails "Hi Phoebe" he started to point to where Gerald was sitting and replied "Gerald was looking for you"

Not missing to see G's reaction Phoebe replied "oh ok" and then in sing-song voice said "coming"

G's mouth made the shape of an O "_WHAT! how? that's Phoebe, no way, she's almost taller than me, no glasses, what the hell, whose that girl from first period_" G shook off her thoughts and asked Lila where the Restroom was, for she didn't want to raise any suspicions, and as soon as Lila told her, she bolted out the lunch room as fast as she could.

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	13. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Narf

CHAPTER 13  
ARE YOU THINKING WHAT IM THINKING?

After 5th period was done, G started to walk down the hall "_Mrs. Simmons 6th period, could that be Mr. Simmons wife? she does kind of remind me of him greeting me this morning by saying, How are you this special morning? ha ha ha"_

G walked into the almost full classroom, she noticed that almost her whole 4th Grade class was indeed in there "_oh man, Phoebe, Arnold and Gerald are in here urrrrrr at least Geraldo is still trying to avoid me, with that, he'll drag both Phoebe and Arnold away from me"_ she thought as she walked in, and taking a seat in the far back corner.

At last the bell rang and Mrs. Simmons waked in "Good Afternoon Class I have a Special announcement to make" and using her fingers as air quotes just like Mr. Simmons she stated "we have a Special new student today" she eyed the classroom and spotted G in the back, "would you like to tell us something special about yourself G?"

"_Crimeny, maybe that's his sister, well at least she called me G"_ quickly folding her legs to show that she was planning on staying where she was, and shaking her head as a no she replied "naaaaaah"

"Oh come on G, so where are you from?"

G just crossed her arms and replied "Earth"

The whole class burst out laughing

"haha funny" laughed the woman lightly "but really, where are you from?"

"Alright Alright, I'm from LA"

"Oh that's special" replied Mrs. Simmons "I've been there once, it's a really beautiful place"

G didn't reply and just shrugged

Mrs. Simmons started lecturing and G scanned the room, during the day she has had classes with a few of her old classmates whom she could easily recognize by now, Rhonda was one of the most popular girls as expected, she just started dating Harold whom just broke up with Big Patty for her this morning "_but why Harold? a big baby who still cries for his mommy eh, Big Patty looked like his sister or something anyway"_

Curly was very sad sitting in the opposite corner with Brainy? "_Wow, still can't believe that's Brainy"_, the only way she found out it was him was because he wheezed a little, and everyone called him Brainy of course, he looked the same but different at the same time, as for Curly, she did see Curly this morning running around like crazy trying to defend his little princess, something about her being a decent girl "_guess he still loves Miss Royalty, what a buffoon"_

Eugene was dating Sheena, which seemed as if he had been dragging her down with his luck, she had many bandages and even a cast on her arm, but she loved the boy and would go everywhere with him, on lunch she got stuck with him in the schools walk in freezer while trying to get some mystery meat to cook, the poor boy ended up going to the hospital "_guess he's still a jinx"_

Stinky who was sitting in front of her, turned around and was trying to start a conversation "so do you like lemon puddin'?"

G raised an eyebrow "_and this one still likes his puddin'_"

Mrs. Simmons noticed and said "Stinky, you may go up and finish the sentence for the whole class"

Sid who was raged at Stinky for trying to talk to his girl, even if he did have a girlfriend, started to laugh

G kept looking around, Gerald looking all freaked out because of her presence Arnold... "_just avoid looking at him G"_ and then Phoebe "_who would have thought, she looks way different, why does she keep staring at me though?, does she recognize me? no no, naaaaaah you're just being paranoid G ol' Girl"_ G just looked away from Phoebe and started to listen to Mrs. Simmons lesson.

* * *

When school was over, Arnold watched as G left on her bike he had so many questions and needed someone to help him, he walked up to Gerald a Phoebe whom were currently into a really deep kiss

"Hey guys" he said feeling a bit awkward "don't you think that G is very suspicious?"

Gerald opened his eyes wide and with a high-pitched voice replied "what? What do you mean suspicious" he started to look around all scared and then looked into Phoebe's eyes "I... I mean that, No!".

Phoebe started to rub her chin in thought "yes indeed, I do find her suspicious Arnold, in fact I have started to examine the situation thoroughly"

Gerald started to freak, but little did he know what was on Phoebe's mind.

Since the whole Jack episode at lunch, Phoebe started to suspect that G could be Helga G. Pataki, she was glad that she had a class with her, writing down every detail about the girl, the problem is that right now she couldn't come up with a Conclusion, G lacked many characteristics that Helga would normally have, but she also had a high chance of being her too... lets just say it was like a 60/40 chance

"_So many questions, who are you? G"_ Thought Phoebe

Phoebe couldnt help but space out for a bit... And then replied "so... are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Phoebe

"Yeah" said Arnold "I want to find out some things about her, since she lives in the Boarding House I ...I um just want my family safe"

_"I guess not"_ thought Phoebe, "she WHAT?, she resides at the BOARDING HOUSE?"

"Yeah" said Arnold "and we need a plan, Gerald can you call Fuzzy Slippers and find out some things about her?"

"No problem my brother' said Gerald, even if he did not like the idea very much

"_hummm, better not give Arnold any false hope, but I can use this plan to my advantage"_ "Count me in" replied Phoebe 

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	14. Earning an honest buck

CHAPTER 14  
EARNING AN HONEST BUCK

it was late at night and G was finishing up with some of the cleaning in Mrs. Vitello's Flower shop, in G's opinion that lady wasn't too bad after all.

Earlier today when G showed up after school Mrs. Vitello was excited to get some extra help. She explained that her other employee wasn't showing up today due to personal reasons, and that she needed some deliveries to be done quickly

G deliverd them with ease, her sharp memory of Hillwood did a big help, after all the deliveries were taken care of, Mrs. Vitello eagerly trained her on how to use the cashier, to take an order from the phone, and how to take care of the flowers, G picked up quickly and in no time was at it on her own after a few hours.

Mrs. Vitello stepped out for a few, and that's when Wolfgang came in with his supposedly charms to buy a bouquet for a certain special lady, he asked G which one she liked, G just looked around and told him that she liked the white roses with gold strings around it, she wasn't all gaga for it but just pointed it out because it was one of the most expensive ones in the store, he eagerly took her advice and purchased it.

Wolfgang took the bouquet and stepped out the door, he then came right back in giving them to G

"_sooo Mr. Touchy wants to buy me! oh well he might as well spend it on me"_ and with a smirk, she took it and put it next to the cash register.

Not long after Wolfgang left, Sid came in asking G if he could buy her some flowers, that's when it hit G, she sold him the same bouquet that Wolfgang bought her, pocketing the money.

She sold the same bouquet three more other times to some more guys from school, she even got a meat sandwich with a rose on top from Harold. It surprised her that pink boy didn't even bite it!_ "How stupid do they think I am, I know they have girlfriends"_

At night G was cleaning up some petals off the floor then felt her pocket full, she threw the petals away and leaned in the counter to think.

"_Guess that_ _earning an honest buck ain't so bad after all, why didn't I just get a job before?"_ G put her head down trying to think back_ "yeah cuz no one would hire a 11-year-old"_ she touched her pocket again "_well it's not much of an honest buck, and what has Mrs. Vitello ever done to me? I mean she's a pretty decent person, and an honest person, I don't think I remember ever seen her doing something bad"_ and then the name Arthur popped up in her head, it echoed like crazy, "_Arthur Arthur ARTHUR AHH No!, Shut up you stupid conscience"_ she then put her hands in her head hoping that it would help but it kept pounding "URRRRRRRRRR"

* * *

The Next Day...

Arnold was walking to work again, the shop still had bike, they told him that they ordered the wrong parts and that they needed to reorder them so it would take him a while til finally gets his ride, it really upset Arnold that it wasn't ready because it would be useful for him at work.

"_I can't believe that I even took a day off from work yesterday to pick it up, I'm just glad that Mrs. Vitello didn't get mad when I told her that I could'nt get it over phone last night"_

The boy kept walking and the shop was coming to view, he spotted G's bike just outside of it, he didn't think of it much and that probably she was buying some flowers or something, when he stepped in he found G behind the counter with a furious Rhonda on the other side

Rhonda was yelling and pointing a finger at G "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

G just crossed her arms, "you're tellin' me? girl, it's not my fault! he's the one who's stalking me and buying me bouquets" said the Dark-Haired Girl as she pointed at the largest bouquet in the shop

Pulling on her hair Rhonda yelled, "WHAT! He bought you those? All he gives me are a bunch of chocolate bars"

G really wanted to mess with Rhonda's head, and knew perfectly well that she was dating Harold "I mean Curly may be a maniac but he's kind of Romantic"

Forgetting about Harold and with wide eyes Rhonda couldn't help but be a bit jealous "what? Curly? nooooooo that can't be possible, Curly gave you all of those?" she then walked up to the beautiful flower set up and touched it "_this can't be true, he stalks me, not her, he's mine, she can't just come and take him away from me!"_ noticing that there was a long silence Rhonda nervously said "what makes you think that Curly was my boyfriend?" she shook her head quickly and crossed her arms "I was talking about Harold, HE'S MY boyfriend"

In fact, Curly did not buy anything for G, but she was having a blast just sitting around and messing with Rhonda "Harold, Ohhhhhh you're Harold's girlfriend? hahahaha the boy who gives me sandwiches hahahaha" laughed G

Rhonda was just plain mad... she wasn't mad because of Harold, what bothered her was that Curly bought that bouquet for G, she just didn't want to accept the real reason of her anger

"_hahahaha got you princess" _thought G evilly, and in a sarcastic voice G said "oh Curly's not your boyfriend, I just thought that" she paused for a minute and said "Good to know, maybe I should give him a Chance"

Rhonda let a huge gasp escape "A CHANCE? NO, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO GIVE HIM A CHANCE, YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HIM! UNDERSTAND!"

G just kept laughing almost falling to the floor "uumm, yeah no problem, I wouldn't want to even stand near that Harold guy, EVEN if you paid me"

Rhonda couldn't help herself and yelled again "NO! I MEAN CURLY! STAY AWAY FROM CURLY GAAAAAH!" she left the shop almost knocking Arnold and slamming the door.

* * *

G just kept laughing, not even noticing the Football-headed boy in the shop, she ended her laughter and sighed from all of it, she then pulled out the sandwich Harold gave her from behind the counter and started to eat it.

Seeing Rhonda all angry for Curly made Arnold chuckle, it was pretty funny

G took a bite of her sandwich and as soon as she looked up saw Arnold standing there, right in front of her, this unexpected visitor shocked her immensely, her throat began to swollen and she started to choke.

In haste Arnold came from behind and slipped his arms around her waist, he then made a fist and grasped with his other hand, he quickly placed it in her abdomen pressing until whatever she was choking on popped out.

Falling on the ground breathing heavily for air G patted the ground for some water, Arnold saw, ran to get some and came back to hand her a bottle as fast as he could

G took it and began to drink it like no tomorrow

Arnold eyed G with concern, "are you ok?"

G replied "wh... what are you doing here?"

Arnold looked at her and said, "I work here"

"_What Noooo?_ _and I thought this was gonna be easy"_

"How about you?" asked the Football-headed boy

"I do too" said the Girl in a dreaded tone

"_This is good_" thought the Blonde Boy "_now this is great opportunity to know what youre really up to_"

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	15. An unexpected delivery

CHAPTER 15  
AN UNEXPECTED DELIVERY

"I don't know Cousin, I think that this is just a huge waste of time" said Mimi as she walked along beside Phoebe

Phoebe sighed, it's been three weeks and she still wasn't 100 percent sure if Helga and G were the same person, she was just so... Different, but that didn't mean that Phoebe had her doubts about it either

Mimi gave her an unsure look "and even if this plan of yours" she said while raising her hands into finger quotes "works, then what will you tell her?"

The girls reached their destination and sat down, "I don't know Mimi, I just miss her so much, and I wish that she'd forgive me"

"I still don't think she's Helga, but if it is" said Mimi with a pause "bringing her back to her old house is not such a good idea? What would that prove?"

Phoebe just leaned on the stoop, unsure of what to say, and with a sad sigh stared at the now occupied home from across the street.

"All your crazy tests have failed, just give it up Cuz" said Mimi now annoyed

During the past three weeks, Phoebe has had female friends asking Arnold out in front of G, which lead to no response from the girl, something that Helga G Pataki originally couldn't stand, they had stolen her Journal from English class which turned out to be empty, and even yelled the name Helga from the hallway to see if she would even look, but alas, all of those plans failed proving nothing.

According to Phoebe's Observations, G was a very distant and manipulating girl, she was very sneaky and would get away with things, and it seemed to Phoebe that she used people to her advantage.

Every time she would try to get close to her, she would always get her way and avoid her, Phoebe truly loved Helga so much, she could even call her a sister, but if G was Helga then that would mean that the Helga she knew might be gone forever.

Phoebe did think about just confronting G, but it would be a rough battle.

Helga always knew how to hide her feelings, and there was also the fact that Helga was a very unpredictable girl, even in the old days, she was always such a huge puzzle.

Plus Phoebe was a little scared... as much as she wanted to know if the mysterious girl was her once best friend, at the same time she didn't

With tears threatening to come down, Phoebe grabbed Mimi's hand knowing that she was going to regret this... that is if G was Helga

* * *

G cleaned the Shop as fast as she could, she wanted to go home already, her haste was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder.

"What's up Arnold" said the girl without turning around

G had begun to get used to being around the boy, as long as he stayed out of her way, she was fine

"Did you happen to pick up those cash receipts that I left in the counter a few minutes ago"

"Nope" she said as she wiped the window clean

Arnold didn't like this, he suspected that some funny business was going on with G "It's just that..."

Walking in with a piece of paper in hand Mrs. Vitello said, "we've got a last-minute delivery"

"Oh, Hi Mrs. Vitello" said Arnold walking towards the elderly woman

A dull conversation arouse between the two, so G ignored them and walked over to a bouquet, arranging it to her liking.

After the quick Chat with Arnold, Mrs. Vitello walked over to G and handed her a piece of paper "G would you happen to know this address?"

When she looked down to where the address was listed, G saw something that gave her the chills down her spine, she quickly shook it off and cleared her throat "nope" she said while throwing the paper to the side like if it had burned her hand, she quickly walked across the room and tried to cool down.

She didn't need this _**not**_ now

Mrs. Vitello walked over to her and said "Oh but these must be delivered today, What if I gave you the directions?"

"No, I don't know that place," said G

"Honey, please this is an urgent delivery" she thought about it for a minute and said "what if I let Arnold go with you, I'll pay you extra since its almost closing time"

G began to grow annoyingly impatient and said...

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	16. A Favor

CHAPTER 16  
A FAVOR

"I can't, I'm gonna be busy" said G while biting down her lip

"But..." Mrs. Vitello just sighed and said, "Please G, I have an important meeting to attend, and the person begged me for them to have it delivered today, I made a promise"

"Yeah G" said Arnold while putting an arm on her shoulder "and she said she was going to pay you extra"

G just pushed his hand away "I SAID I was gonna be busy" she opened the door, but paused when Arnold spoke up "It's ok Mrs. Vitello, I'll walk it down there"

"Walk it down there? Oh, Arnold you can't, it's too heavy"

"It's ok Mrs. Vitello I can manage," said Arnold as he pointed at himself

G just stood there holding the door open "_stupid football-head, and his stupid goody do-gooder, I ain't falling for that again"_

Mrs. Vitello continued talking "and that 3 wheeler is only an attachment for motorcycles"

G just sighed and turned around "Fine"

"Hugh?" said both Arnold and Mrs. Vitello in confusion

"I said Fine, you can..." sighed the girl "_I can't, I just can't go over there"_ thought G, "You can... You can... Use my bike" G cleared her throat "_What the hell, did I just offer them my bike?"_

Mrs. Vitello clapped with joy and walked over to G and gave her a hug

As G tried to push Mrs. Vitello away, Arnold was having a short daydream about riding that really nice motorcycle, it was a million times better than his, It would be so cool to be seen around the neighborhood riding it.

Coming back to reality because of hearing the front door slam shut, Arnold asked Mrs. Vitello for the ticket, but all his excitement faded away when he saw the address.

G attached the 3 wheeler and waited impatiently for Arnold outside "_gahh_ _what's taking him so long?"_ she crossed her arms as she paced back and fourth.

Mrs. Vitello came and opened the door for Arnold while he lifted the heavy bouquet "Thank You Arnold, Thank You G" she winked and walked back inside the shop.

Arnold set down the bouquet, not too happy about where her was going "so... Do you want me to give you a ride home? it's on the way"

"NO!" snapped G "I" she rubbed her elbow nervously "I'm not going home"

"Oh" said Arnold while looking down

With two fingers, she held the keys in front of his face "Scratch it and you're dead!"

Arnold took a seat and just nodded in agreement "don't worry I'll be careful"

G followed his nod and walked around the bike, she then opened up a secret compartment near the controls "and this, don't you even dare touch it! got it!"

Arnold took a look at the compartment, it had many weird-looking buttons "yeah, sure, what ever you say G"

"That's right, Whatever I say buc... I mean buddy", Arnold whom didn't pay much attention to her slip up, was too worried about where he was going, he just nodded and rode off

"_phew, good thing he had the engine on"_ she thought

* * *

"I hear it! She's coming," said Phoebe while trying her best to hide, she knelt down and hid in a shadowy corner

Mimi just looked on, even if she didn't believe on her cousins crazy idea's she did kind of couldn't help but have some hope for her.

But... Both girls were shocked to find out that Arnold was there riding her bike, everyone knew that G would never let anyone even touch her bike, a lesson learned by watching Harold get a quick but brutal beating the other day.

That was the only time that G actually really snapped in front of them

"Mimi, she let Arnold ride it, could it be that she tried to avoid coming here?" whispered Phoebe

"I don't know" said Mimi, let's go ask Arnold what happened, and maybe he will tell us all about the way she acted"

Phoebe nodded nervously, and let go the deep breath she was holding, "let's do it"

They were on their way but stopped when they saw Arnold sitting sadly on the stoop after delivering the bouquet to an impressed single woman, who thought she had an admirer

Arnold took a deep breath... so many memories, some happy, some painful, he thought about that one time that Helga got amnesia, but that memory was clouded in his mind by the look in her eyes when she ran away from him the last day he saw her, why couldn't he do more?, why wasn't he there on time, why did he act the way he acted?

"Arnold? Are you ok?"

Arnold looked up to the direction where the voice was coming from "Alex? When did you get here?"

"a while ago, I was on my way to your house when I spotted G's bike, what happened?" he asked while taking a seat beside him on the stoop

"Oh, nothing just thinking" sighed Arnold sadly

"I'm listening... you know, If you need someone to talk to," said Alex shyly

Arnold just gave him a weak smile and said, "no, I'm fine, but thank you"

An awkward silence arose so Alex spoke up "so where's G?" he asked while looking around

"G?" said the boy "I don't know, she said she had to go and do something"

"Oh" said Alex "so... you're riding her bike?"

"Yeah" said Arnold

"Unbelievable!, do you even know the hell she put me thru when I made arrangements to transport it here"

Arnold just chuckled "I can imagine, but Mrs. Vitello convinced her to let me ride it"

"What! So she likes Mrs. Vitello better than me?" asked the Man a bit Jealous

Arnold couldn't help but laugh at him, was this guy serious?

"After all the things I did for her" he crossed his arms turning a little pink from anger

Arnold just laughed and said "well, if it makes you feel better, it was hard to convince her, and I guess that she felt bad"

"Felt bad? Arnold, G doesn't do **feel bad**, she never feels bad for anyone"

Arnold just shrugged "I don't know, I don't think she did it for the bonus... she was leaving, I really do think that she felt bad, I guess"

Alex just shook his head disapprovingly "I don't know, she might be up to something, I hate it when she acts all weird on me, I should know, that's why I'm here today"

"What do you mean?" asked Arnold

Alex looked at him thoughtfully he was debating whether to tell him or not, "_What harm could it do?_" he said to himself "long story short I've known G since she was 10, lived in the streets by the time she was 11, after searching I finally found her at age 14, she hung around the wrong crowd, denied my help and got locked up"sighed the man "she's come a long way"

Arnold with an eyebrow raised, just nodded for him to continue

"Last year I found a couple who were willing to take her in" he paused only to go on "I'm just worried about the things she does around this time of year, last Thanksgiving she stole their car and raced it around the city, crashed and... They didn't want her anymore"

Arnold couldn't believe it "oh no" was all he could say

"Insurance paid them off, so no lawsuit but..." he put a hand on his forehead thinking "I won't be able to be here for her 'til next month after Christmas... I was wondering if you could" he shrugged looking at Arnold

"Watch out for her" said Arnold, finishing his sentence

"Yeah, It would really let me sleep at night"

"No problem" replied the boy with a smile

"She can't know"

"What do you mean?" asked Arnold

"Just don't let her know you're looking out for her, otherwise she'll rebel and would do something stupid on purpose"

Arnold chuckled "Don't worry Mr. Liss, she wont suspect a thing"

Alex put his hand on Arnold's shoulder "Thank You, she's not that bad on Christmas though... Here's a tip" he laughed "if you ever get her something, make sure it's ok with you to get hit in the head with it"

Arnold just laughed and said "ok"

* * *

Phoebe wondered what that guy was telling Arnold, and why did he look so familiar...

* * *

G walked down the street "_almost home"_ she thought

She looked around noticing a familiar-looking shadow "_no! It's not him, he doesn't know where you are, quit playing games with my head you stupid brain"_ as hard as she tried to convince herself that she was seeing things, she couldn't help but feel her heart beat faster and faster with every step she took

Breathing heavily, she reached the front door and to her horror she saw...

A red envelope, just like the one _he_ sent last year...

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	17. Ice Blue Eyes

**Warning This Chapter Contains Violence & Language, "Wolf" was introduced in Chapter 9**

CHAPTER 17  
ICE BLUE EYES

"I'll be picking Susana up, and then I'll head over to your place" said Alex, while slowly driving away in his Mustang

Getting in the bike Arnold replied "Alright Mr. Liss, I'll see you there"

"WOA ARNOLD!"

Arnold turned around to face a stunned Gerald along with Timerbly and two of her friends

Gerald walked up to him and touched the bike in amazement "you're driving it, and you're Alive?"

Arnold just gave him a warm smile "she let me use it, its work related"

"But still" he said

Arnold got off and grabbed Gerald's shoulder, walking him to a corner so that they could talk privately

The conversation with Alex made Arnold feel uneasy, he has seen G sneak out at night but the whole hanging around the wrong crowd thing, had him feeling concern for his family

Funny, Alex asking him to keep an eye on her when he already was, and as for the favor that Arnold asked Gerald on asking Fuzzy Slippers to do a background on the girl, it was put to a pause for he was in Vacation

"Gerald, do you know when is Fuzzy Slippers is going to come back from vacation?" asked Arnold

Gerald didn't look, nor answer, his best friend because he was focusing on something else that was happening behind Arnold

It must have have been something terrible, because he noticed that his best friends eyes began to widen in horror

This confused Arnold he was about to look behind him when Gerald wide-eyed yelled "THE BIKE!... TIMERLY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Holding the red envelope tightly in her fist G walked over to the stoop and sat down

_FLASHBACK..._

G smirked while opening the red envelope "_what's up with the red? guess he ran out of blue ones"_ she shrugged while continuing to read

_**Meet me at the usual spot... 5:00**_

she raised an eyebrow and opened the door to leave "_odd, there's still gonna be some light out at that time, what the hell is he up to this time?"_

G's thoughts were interrupted by a woman "and where are you going!" yelled a woman

"Out Aliceeeeee" she yelled back "and to finally payoff my debt, so that I can get the hell out of here_"_ she mumbled

"If you want food, you better be home by 9:00 and clean up after my Thanksgiving dinner! I WANT IT SPOTLESS YOU HEAR"

G bit her tongue and slammed the door behind her, tonight she was moving out, "_who cares what happens to Alex, his freaking program sucks, can't believe he stuck me with this maniac who gets paid to feed me her scraps and force me to be her maid_"

When she arrived at the Park the teenage girl impatiently stabbed the park's table with her pocket knife while waiting "_ugh_ _when is he coming"_ she thought as she looked at her watch, it was already Six, and getting cold, so she put the pocket knife away and decided to get out of there, but was stopped by two familiar faces whom grabbed her arms and pinned into a tree, making her face a certain direction.

Two others came in to view, they were dragging a tied up thin and hairy old man wearing rags, his face was dirty with blood and tears "Please!" he yelled while crying

Out of nowhere a tattooed faced boy showed up, he flashed G an evil smirk as he walked up the elderly man, he then began punching him

"Please Stop" begged the man in a painful tone

This seemed to encourage the tattooed-faced boy making him punch even harder

The mans face began to flow with tears once again as he took every blow, giving up on his pleading

Once the pleading deceased, and left with the sound of his own torment the boy stopped, he looked up and realized that G stood stiff, with no reaction to his evil deed

"What the?" he walked up to her and touched her face with his now bloody hands "What's the matter G, too shocked to move"

straight-faced, she just stood still, feeling the pressure of the other two boys that held her down

No response...

hahahaahaaahaaa he laughed with demonic laughter, no one messes with me B***h, he walked over to the old man kicking him and punching him once more

"umph" cried the old man as he fell from the blow

The boy walked up to her again and patted her down "ah, exactly where it's supposed to be" he smirked as he pulled out the pocket knife that she had in her pocket

He then slid it slowly down her face and said, "you know if the boss wasn't around I would kill you, but since I can't... I'll kill someone you love"

He walked over to the old man bringing him close to her face, while holding the knife in his throat "any last words Papi"

Trying to calm his violent cry the old man lowly sniffed, "I'm sorry for everything Helga"

G gritted her teeth, she hated that name with everything she had, the fire that burned within was beginning to unleash once again "Don't-you-dare-call-me-that-name"

The old man nodded quickly, feeling the cold blade in his throat "I know what you do... and I forged that letter" he looked at her for a reaction "I just wanted to talk to you... But he followed me" pointed Bob to the tattooed boy with his head, since he was tied up

Holding in the anger the dark-haired girl calmly said, "talk? oh ho-ho no" she laughed sarcastically "you're dead to me"

The tattooed faced boy paused his laughing, he couldn't believe it, he threw the old man aside, walked up to her then slapped her shades off regretting his action for soon after he did that, he felt a shiver down his spine at the sight of her eyes "you cold B***h!" he yelled

Fury stuck his veins, his revenge was useless, he violently grabbed her by the waist and smirked "Forget it, I'll take something else, something that could never be replaced"

G just stared at him; he had her arms in control but not her legs "_you fool_" she thought

The boy who held her right arm started to loosen his grip "NO! Cobra, if the boss finds out about this..."

"Shut up you p***y, she messed with you too"

"Wolf is right," said the boy who loosened her left arm "she's one of us, and besides, that was two years ago" he turned to Wolf and said "she didn't stab you Wolf, it's not your grudge... let's go"

Cobra's eyes began to redden with anger "you two are gonna regret this"

Now loose, G took action quickly and grabbed the gun that was strapped in her leg, she then pointed it at Cobra, "Shut the F**k up you worthless piece of crap"

Looking at each other the four boys ran off leaving Cobra, G, and Bob Pataki alone

Thinking about running along with them, Cobra began to pickup his speed "don't even think about it Bucko" she yelled, "I'm gonna kill you, slowly and painfully"

"NO HELGA" paused Bob "Pataki's are not murderers," yelled the tied up old man who stood severely close to Cobra

"I – am – not –a- Pataki" screeched G, her vision became blood-shot red as she began to point the gun at Bob "I'm not freaking Helga," she yelled as she pulled the trigger, sending the bullet straight up the old man's leg

"That'ss that'ss your oolld man" stuttered Cobra as he threw himself on the ground dodging the bullet after bullet that were meant for him

Hearing sirens coming close G slowly walked towards Bob whom was holding on to his now bleeding leg, she stared at him straight in the eye "I'm sorry" he whispered, hoping that she would believe him

G took her eyes off him, grabbed her shades from the floor, and began to walk away "next time I won't miss Cobra" she stated

That night she ran back to her so-called home, took the BMW 740il that was stored in the garage and speed like lightning in the streets until everything went black.

END OF FLASHBACK...

* * *

Feeling the cold sweat dripping down her face G held the envelope tightly, she noticed a worried Arnold standing in front of her

"um... Hi G, I need to tell you something," he said nervously

"Just give me the keys" she snapped, she needed to go away, the farther the better, she needed to race the memory away and never come back

"I..." he walked over to the bike and pointed at the long scratch

"No" she gasped, taking off her shades to get a better look

"I'll pay for it as soon as I can" he paused "I promise"

Grabbing him by the collar she yelled "Why you little"

He looked straight into her eyes, "_that look..." _He thought_,_ but his thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a fist rapidly coming his way

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	18. Crazy Fight

CHAPTER 18  
CRAZY FIGHT

"Arnold already passed us what's the point?" asked Mimi while trying to catch her breath "I bet you anything, that she already opened the envelope"

"I don't care Mimi, there's still a chance" said Phoebe whom bent down and held on to her stomach

"I'm... sorry" panted Mimi "I thought... you said today, not... I never heard you say Monday" said the girl as she tried to catch her breath

"Its ok, hurry let's go" said Phoebe as she pulled unto Mimi's shirt, they ran towards the boarding house as fast as they could

"were almost there" panted Phoebe

but as soon as those words left her lips both Phoebe and Mimi froze at the sight before them

* * *

Arnold looked straight into her eyes, "_that look..." _He thought_,_ but his thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a fist rapidly coming his way, using his karate instincts the blonde boy shifted out-of-the-way as quickly as he could

caught off guard by his quick movement G angrily kept attacking "eeeerrrrrrrr, what part of scratch it and you're dead didn't you understand?" kicked the girl missing once again

"I... I'm really sorry G," said Arnold as he kept walking backwards

G kept coming closer, she tried to punch him again, but Arnold ducked, hitting a wall, and no longer being able to walk backwards "I'll pay for it, I promise" he said with pleading eyes searching in hers for any sign of forgiveness

"SHUT UPPPP!" she yelled

he noticed another fist heading his way

Playing defensive, he quickly squeezed himself out-of-the-way, making G punch the wall

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" she yelped in pain

Arnold rushed back to her aid, the boy pulled her hand unto his "I'm so sorry" he rubbed with care "are you ok?"

"DONT – TOUCH – ME – OR - ELSE" she yelled as she pulled her hand back

Ignoring her threat, Arnold took her hand once again, he looked straight into her eyes "I'm so sorry, please let me..." he paused his statement due to feeling his heart skip a beat at the look she gave him, it was so... different compared to the ones that he just saw a few minutes ago, this was almost... warm

G looked on, as Arnold caressed her hand... the caring look in his eyes "_he... he cares, you didn't change one bit did you?"_ she thought as she breathed heavily

Arnold didn't know what came over him "_her eyes" _thought the boy as he stepped closer, not realizing that he was caressing her cheek

G closed her eyes feeling a burning sensation at his touch

Arnold walked closer feeling her breath tickle his lips "_I... What is it about this girl?"_

G felt something, and it was something she hasn't felt in years, the pounding of her heart beat, she quickly opened her eyes, pulled her hand away and pushed him to the ground

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH" she screamed with rage, leaving marks of blood as she kicked and punched the wall, she then turned around and picked up the Football-headed boy from his collar "just give me my f***in keys"

Arnold nodded "aaaaah... Ok" he put his hands in his pocket but...

the sound of someone jiggling the keys was heard from a different direction

Jiggling the keys and walking towards them was Alex "Let him go G!"

Still holding Arnold by the collar G looked up at Alex in disgust

"Let go of him" said Susana as she yanked Arnold away from G, and compressing her into the wall "you know the drill"

Susana patted her down and shook her head disapprovingly "a pocket knife? really G" she cuffed her up and made her sit in the stoop

"Alex is not going like this" sighed the woman officer

Alex helped Arnold dust off, "are you ok?" asked the middle-aged man

Arnold nodded "yeah"

"What happened?"

Arnold was about to explain, but the female officer walked up with an object in her hand "found this in her pocket"

"I can NOT believe it!" spat Alex as he walked up to G "Do you really want to get locked up again?"

G just stared at the floor

"Search the room Susana"

Following orders, Susana nodded and walked away

* * *

"WOW now was that was the craziest fight I have ever seen!" stated Mimi

Phoebe gave her cousin a pensive look "they almost kissed"

"Yeah, So, That doesn't mean anything Phoebe, and besides no uni-brow"

"But she has her eyes" said Phoebe a bit hopeful

"Nope, those eyes are scary" said Mimi "from the pictures you've shown me, those don't look anything like hers"

"Oh... I don't know... maybe it's the make up" argued Phoebe

"No, that's not your friend Helga, you said she would never hit Arnold"

Phoebe gave her a sad look "maybe you're right" she sighed

Feeling bad to see Phoebe like this Mimi said, "but you never know, she didn't even open the envelope" she then grabbed Phoebe's hand for support "let's go see what happened"

* * *

Arnold sat next to G in the stoop

Feeling uncomfortable to be near the boy G turned away, noticing Phoebe and Mimi walking by

"Where did you get the knife" questioned Alex

Silence...

"Don't do this to me G, Talk!"

G looked up at him coldly, making the middle-aged man gulp "You know my freakin' habit Alex!"

"Why don't you just use a pencil dammit" not being able to stand her eyes, Alex turned away, he walked over to where her shades were and picked them up from the ground along with the red envelope, he sat them on her lap "what's in the envelope?"

"psssssssstttt I dunno, can't you tell it's closed you buffoon" said the female sarcastically

Joining them after the search Susana stepped in and said, "its clean Alex"

G just smirked "_mannnn good thing that you suck at your job lady"_

"Why did you attack, may I say your landlord's grandson?, I wouldn't be surprised if you get a 30 day notice soon"

Arnold stood up to defend her "No, it's not her fault" he then walked over to her bike "Alex she... was really mad at me"

"I don't care how mad she was with you, it doesn't give her the right to try to kill" the man paused "wooooaaaa" his jaw dropped to the ground "Arr...Arnold I think youre lucky that she didn't..." he shook his head, finishing that sentence could give her some ideas

Arnold messed up his hair in frustration "I know, I'll pay for it as soon as I can"

"What do you say about that G?" asked Alex

"I don't care just give me my freakin' keys" she spat

"No, you're not getting your keys until I get back from my trip" he scratched his head nervously knowing very well how she was going to take the news "which is a month-long"

G got up and kicked the rail "whyyyyyyyyy, I didn't even do anything! is your reason to live to torture me?"

Alex laughed "those are the consequences of having a pocket knife"

"urrrrrrrrrrr just untie me"

"You won't kill me right?"

"surrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre I promise" said the girl as she turned around to show the man her crossed fingers

Alex laughed he was used to her jokes cruel-ly funny jokes "Susana"

Susana smiled and walked up to G, she then un-cuffed her and gave her a hug "behave kid"

G pushed her away "yeah yeah whatever" she swiped the envelope from Alex and headed inside until Alex said "I got invited for dinner, and I expect you to be there"

"psssstttttttttt yeah right"

Alex jiggled the keys once again "If you come, maybe we could make a deal"

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	19. Deal? or No Deal?

CHAPTER 19  
DEAL, OR NO DEAL

Considering the offer, G leaned unto the front door "What kinda deal are we talkin' about?"

Alex smiled as he walked up the stoop; "well" he shrugged while putting a finger in his chin "you won't know until you come"

G smirked, anything was better than a whole month "fine"

Suddenly Grandpa came out to see what all the commotion was about "oooooh hhehheee, Dinner is ready, Hey there Shortman" Grandpa said as he walked over to Arnold

Alex joined Grandpa and Arnold in their conversation

G turned around glad that everyone was distracted now, she then ran off to the bathroom

The girl sat on the floor staring at the envelope "_If Cobra follows B...Bob this time, he wont live to see tomorrow"_ she held the envelope tightly feeling it crumble into her hands

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Are you alright G?" asked Susana from outside

G took in a deep breath "coming" she got up, stuffed the envelope in her jacket, then leaned against the sink, she looked at her now swollen hands "_ugh, this is bad for business"_ she thought as she washed her hands

Everyone was seated there waiting for her Alex, Susana, Arnold, His Grandparents and every single person who lived in the Boarding House, she then looked over to the end and spotted Phoebe and Mimi

G raised an eyebrow; it looked so crowded how in the world did these people manage... They even had a spot saved for her between Grandpa and Alex "_perfect" _she thought, at least I don't have to sit next to that weirdo football-headed freak of nature, feeling a little tense, she walked over to the chair and noticed that someone already pulled it open for her.

Arnold stood there smiling "Hi"

"_Ugh"_ she looked over at Alex and kept her mouth shut, took Arnold's offer and sat down

Oskar started to whine "oh, I'm Honrrrgryy when are we going to eat?"

Grandpa got up and opened the big bowl that was in the center of the table "oh shut up ya big bum" and handed Oskar a smallest drumstick

"no Fair" whined Oscar

"So what's the deal Alex" asked G, all ready and decided to get straight to business

Alex rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner, if he was going to get what he wanted he had to choose his words carefully "any plans for Thanksgiving?"

G shrugged, "you know that I'm not into those kinds of events"

"alight. alright" he paused "sooooo" said Alex "did you ever make a real friend"

As she observed the odd-looking piece of chicken G said "yeah"

Shocked by her answer Alex stuttered "rr..really, so what's his name"

Phoebe whom wasn't sitting too far nudged Mimi; this was a perfect opportunity to learn a few things about G

Putting the chicken back down on the plate G said "her... her name is... Jeannie Box"

"Jeannie Box?" asked Alex "that's an odd name?"

Mimi, Phoebe, and even Arnold eyed each other, there was no one named Jeannie Box in their school

"Well I'm glad to hear some good news"

"yeah, yeah whatever" she said, now irritated

Alex was happy to finally hear some good news "Since you're doing so well... If you attend Thanksgiving here I will reduce one week out of your punishment"

G raised an unseen eyebrow "I'll think about it" as much as she wanted a punishment less than a month, one week without a ride was better than a days torture

"Think about it?" repeated Ernie "kid you don't know what you're missing"

"Yeah" said Suzie while slapping Oskar's hand away from her plate "we even have fireworks"

"Hahaha" Arnold started to laugh "Yeah, Thanksgiving here is like no other, I'll never forget the time when everyone threw a surprise Thanksgiving party" he laughed, "Ernie hid inside our grill" sighed the boy at the good memory

Everyone stared at G waiting for an answer

but she just gave them a shrug

As he cleaned his mouth with a napkin Miles asked "How come you never come and eat dinner with us?"

"_Oh great... nosey just like his son"_ she thought, "because I go and eat over Jennif... I mean, Jeannie's house, that's why"

"But look at you" said Stella "you're so thin, What do they feed you over there?"

G noticed herself biting her lip and hard, suddenly she felt a pat on her back "leave her alone" said Grandpa "if she wants to eat out, then, let her eat out, and besides she eats breakfast with me"

"Oh, no wonder you're not hungry in the mornings" said Arnold a bit jealous, ever since G moved in, Grandpa paid less-than usual attention to him

"G" said Oskar "are you going to eat that?"

G just sat back and crossed her arms "no"

"Can I have it?"

"no" said G with a smirk

"But whyyyyy?" whined Oskar as he received a slap across the forehead from his wife "what was that for Suzie, I asked her this time"

Noticing that almost everyone was done eating, Phoebe cleared her throat and asked, "Does anyone want to try these Strawberry Cookies that Arnold's Mother made?"

"OOOH I do gimme gimme," said Oskar

Phoebe handed him one and looked up at G "G, do you want one?"

"_Guess she's at it again"_ thought G, "sure" smirked the girl

"Oh" said Phoebe, she handed her the cookie and sat back down

"And how are you doing in school?" asked Alex

G clapped her hands and smiled mildly sarcastically "good"

Alex almost choking on his own saliva blurred out "g ggoood?"

"All D's except one D- in English"

Alex mentally slapped himself "_What did I expect?" _he nervously took a sip of his juice, because the next question could really set her off "_why do I involve myself in these type of promises?"_ he took a deep breath and asked "Have you seen my wife around... you know in school"

"_Ugh, what's he up to now?" _G cleared her throat "Guess I haven't" she lied

Alex took another deep breath "She" he paused "really wants to see you, you know"

"Ugh, I don't need no shrink" spat the Girl

"No.. no.. noo" waived Alex "I mean.. As a friend"

"Friend!" snorted the Dark-Haired girl "you've got to be kidding me"

"Yes... really, you know if you stop by her office maybe I would get you off the hook and..."

G couldn't let him finish, no way was Alex ever going to convince her to see her, so why let him waste his breath "SHE STUCK BY THAT THING YOU GUYS CALL MY SISTER!" G couldn't help herself and slammed her hands against the table "She choose HER, not me, she's _**her**_ friend, not mine... so tell your wife to get the hell out of my LIFE!"

Alex gulped "alright...alright...cool down"

Breathing heavily G sat back down observing that everyone else was staring at her with their mouths wide open "WHAT!" she snapped

An awkward silence arose; and suddenly everyone was interested in what was in the plate front of them... avoiding it all

Grandpa cleared his throat and nudged G, he then whispered into her ear "you know that piece of chicken I gave Oskar earlier? wasn't really chicken, it was...Pigeon"

Trying to hold in her laughter G gave him a disgusted face

"_Phew"_ thought Alex "_glad I decided to ask her on a public place, where I have witnesses just in case she ripped me in half... just one more try, maybe she'll change her mind_" he put his spoon down and said "so, what do you think about the deal?"

"NO! is No! get that thru your head" spat the girl

the middle-aged man sighed, "_well_, _at least I tried, twice_"

Smiling, and unaware of the great effect that her next statement was going to take, Susana decided to give G some news that was supposedly going to cheer her up, the woman leaned forward and said, "Oh, I almost forgot... Guess whose been asking me about you?"

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	20. Arthur

**!ATTENTION! THIS CHAPTER IS DARK! IT HAS DRUGS, VIOLENCE, ABUSE, AND BAD LANGUAGE!  
****-ARTHUR's NICKNAME IS SNOOPS  
****-SLICK IS "THE BOSS"  
****-LOCO IS ONE OF THE GUYS  
**

CHAPTER 20  
ARTHUR

G shrugged "don't know! Don't care!"

"it was Arthur" smiled Susana

Alex gave Susana a nervous stare, not knowing how G might take the news

G didn't say anything, she closed her unseen eyes crushing whatever she was holding in her hands

Noticing G's silence the woman continued, "you know... Snoops, he woke up from the coma just last week, and he asked me about..."

G got up from her chair "SHUT UP!" she yelled as a bent fork flew across the table bouncing really close to Oscar

Feeling the stares, and her rapid breathing G said, "I... I... need some fresh air" and walked away

Alex groaned and pushed his plate forward, he put his head down on the table "I wish I told you to never mention him to her"

"But... But I thought they were great friends" was all Susana could say.

Arnold, Phoebe, and Mimi all stood up realizing that they should go and help out or something

Alex shook his head disapprovingly "no guys just let her cool down"

"But" said the trio in union

"Trust me" said the Middle-aged man "just let her cool down"

G walked out and sat on the stoop "you were right Boss" she whispered "I should have never have had gotten attached"

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

The 14-year-old smirked as she hid behind the dark alley, she tied her dark hair and then ruffled her sack that contained a black hat and dark mask, she put them on and shoved in her shades back into the sack.

Feeling as ready as ever she silently watched her next victim doing her usual routine, she pulled up her hand and looked at the watch "3... 2... 1" it was time...

The now well-covered girl, tiptoed to the front door and stood nearby, and as soon as her next victim turned off the switch, the girl kicked the door open sending the elderly woman falling on the ground screaming, G quickly pulled out her gun and hushed the woman.

The teenage girl could hear rushed sniffs as the Woman obeyed "t..tttt take anything yyyou want.." and with a shaky hand, handed G her days earnings.

Swiping the bag off her hands G ran off

She then ran back to her stake-out spot, grabbed her own sack and hid, took off the hat and mask, and then untied her hair, put her shades back on and ran down to a dark street that was consumed with the smell of urine, The girl couldn't help herself and opened the sack to take a peek at the loot.

Once she was satisfied that the coast was clear, G started to walk around the street as if nothing had ever happened, but suddenly she spotted a tall dark shadow that seemed as if it was following.

G turned the corner as fast as she could and quickly hid, sticking out her foot when...

_**!BOOM!**_

The tall dark figure was nothing but a well-dressed and frightened child with a blue cap

G studied him from head to toe and asked in a deep tone, "Who are you?"

The boy whom shook like a leaf answered "I..I'm...Aaarthur"

"You don't look like if you're from around here, so what are you doing here?" asked the girl

As he got himself up from the ground the boy said "I...I..Ran...away"

G laughed coldly as she walked away, sending chills down Arthur's spine "Ran away?" hahaaha "OH! Kid go back home, you wouldn't last a day around here!"

Swallowing his fear the boy followed "but I ran away three days ago"

G paused her walking so quickly that the boy bumped right into her "three days ago?" she asked "Whoa how'd naaaa no way"

"yes" nodded the innocent child "I...I've been following you this whole time"

Raising an eyebrow and pointing at herself G asked "following me?"

"Yeah, I've been following you for two days now"

The female crossed her arms "Snooping on me ay" she lifted one hand and swiped his hat off "guess you're pretty good, I always keep my guards up"

"HEY GIVE IT BACK!" cried the boy while trying to reach for it

G just rolled her eyes and threw the hat, which floated away with the small breeze; she then waked away laughing at how the boy desperately tried to reach for it

Arthur caught his hat and realized that she left, he knew of the direction where she was heading and eventually caught up

but the boy had his limit, he paused his walking for he has never gone beyond the point of where he was currently standing.

G noticed that he caught up to her and she gave him a glance, she already knew exactly what was going though his head "guess this is your limit, Right kid?"

The boy slowly walked up to her and she could feel his small fingers wrapping themselves against her cold ones "I...I have never followed you this far.."

Feeling for the boy, she decided to let go of his hand, oh what she would have done for anyone to support her the first day she walked through here "just stick with me kid"

the kid gulped and then nodded

G will never forget the first time she stepped foot on the rat infested street, with rats being the most decent looking thing around, as yells of a woman were being heard, G felt Arthur's grip getting tighter by the second

G paused the walk and hugged the boy because instinct's had her knowing what was going to happen next

_**BAM...BAM...BAM**_

* * *

The dark-haired girl slid the window open throwing in the frightened boy inside "I...I'm sorry, I just couldn't walk any...any more"

G didn't answer him, she just observed the boy as he took a look at the piles of garbage, and the graffiti filled walls crawling with roaches

With nowhere to sit the boy decided to settle on the floor "what is this place?" he asked curiously

Leaning against a wall and looking at her nails G replied "Hell"

"Oh" after a moment of silence a small smile crept along the boy's face "so can we turn on the lights"

G walked across the room in thought "afraid of the dark aren't we?"

"No" he said softly "I just thought that it could make it look happier around here"

"Happier" repeated G more to herself "so why did you run away?"

Hugging himself to trap heat, Arthur said "I dunno" he looked over at her and said "but I would like to find my dad someday"

"Your dad?"

"yes" nodded the Child "Have you ever heard of Clean Start...um..Re..Re...Um" he scratched his head, trying his best to remember the next word

"_Junkie_" thought G "I...um NO"

"Well that's where he is, it sounds kinda nice, doesn't it?"

The conversation was interrupted by a sound

_**CLICK...**_

"What was that" whispered the boy, scared out of his mind

G grabbed him and lowered him to the ground "shhhhh"

5 teens opened the window and rushed inside, while sirens were being heard

After all the noise was gone, one of the boys walked over the window and whispered "63 for the Envyz and 3 for the Po-Po's hahaha" he wore baggy pants, with a muscle shirt revealing huge amounts of dark ink in his arms "Who You?" he asked

"I'm Arthur"

"How old you is?"

"Eight" smiled the boy proudly

G got up and said "caught him snooping on me"

The tall boy crossed his arms and with his eyes pointed out to a corner, in which G followed leaving the new guest behind, "What you up to Girl?" he asked

G gave him a wicked smile and said "easy dough"

"What are you talkin' about?"

G looked over to Arthur's direction and said "he ran away, maybe we can cash in on some false kidnapping or something?"

"What" he stated "Take off those shades and look at him"

Doing exactly what she was told G looked over and noticed that the boy was covered in bruises "I..." she didn't even know what to say

"He's not wanted G" giving her a piece of bread he said "get rid of him"

"Alright Boss" nodded G

"Until then, he's your responsibility, don't get too attached cuz you'll regret it" he smirked, knowing very well that G never gets attached

G slapped herself on the forehead, how could she be so stupid? Here she thought that she could make a quick buck but only ended up losing, at least her food for now, she walked over to the boy and handed him the bread "here kid"

Arthur snatched the bread, taking a bite off of it as if it were the last one on earth but he then paused to look up at G and said "Thank Yuu" with a full mouth

Grumbling G laid down beside him

"Do you want some?"

She turned around to face him "No"

Arthur gave her a sad look "Please... I know that you didn't eat much today"

G was getting pretty irritated, why did this boy follow her around anyway "No!"

Arthur wrapped his hand within hers, giving her a piece "please"

Her stomach grumbled so she gave in, she sat down and faced him

"Do you know why I got really mad when you took my hat?" hearing no response he kept talking, "because my dad gave it to me when I was little"

G stuffed the bread in her mouth and reached for the biggest bruise on his face, which was located on the right side of his forehead

"My Moms new Boyfriend hit me" looking anywhere but at her he continued "but she doesn't believe me"

G nodded and laid back down, not really wanting to get emotionally involved with the boy

"Mrs. Johnson is a really nice person"

"So what's you point?" scoffed the girl

"Why did you steal from her, she was really nice to me"

G rolled her eyes, and within her teeth she said, "I-don't-care"

"But... She's a hard worker, and very honest" his warm hand touched hers "promise me you'll never steal from her again"

G turned around to face the wall, "go to sleep kid"

"But...but...we sleep here? on the floor?"

"Sheesh kid this ain't a five-star hotel, what did you expect?" she yawned and pointed out to the farthest corner " that's your spot by the way" quickly falling asleep, until once again awaken by a tiny hand that wrapped around her waist "he's so cool" whispered the boy

Too tired she hummed "whoo?"

"Slick, I've seen him around you, and I want to be just like him when I grow up"

G half-sleepy laughed "no you don't"

* * *

G turned around as she heard the front door of the Boarding house creak open

Phoebe accompanied by Mimi came out avoiding eye contact with her not that they could anyway, and from behind followed Alex and Susana

"Hey" said Susana "I didn't know..."

G stopped her before she finished her sentence "see ya around Susana"

Susana gave her a half-smile and walked away, leaving Alex behind with G

"Take care" said the man, thinking twice about what to say "my offer still stands by the way" he walked up to his Mustang and said "I hope you have a Happy Thanksgiving"

Now with a sudden interest for the ground G stuffed her hands into her pockets, she felt the crumbled envelope and snatched it out, not even bothering to open it tore it to pieces

Mimi, whom was spying from afar with Phoebe, whispered "what a waste of money, and Wrestle Mania Tickets"

Phoebe sighed and silently walked away

"Hey, Where are you going?" asked Mimi

"Home" said Phoebe softly "I was completely wrong, G is not Helga"

Mimi ran in front of her to prevent her from walking any longer "why do you say that?"

"Because she took the cookie"

"And what does that have to do with anything?" asked Mimi

"It was a strawberry Cookie, Helga is allergic to Strawberrys"

"Well that sucks," said Mimi, "I love Strawberries"

Phoebe felt a little annoyed by her cousin, she just wanted to be alone, why did she ever get her hopes up, "Mimi, she said "I love Helga so much, she is like a sister to me, and... and... I just can't believe that I came up with the most impossible idea in the world"

"awww... come on don't say that" comforted Mimi

"But it's true, most of our plans failed, this was just a whole waste of time"

"wait a minute, she didn't eat the cookie"

Phoebe gave her a pensive look

"She didn't eat the cookie" repeated Mimi "why don't we just go ahead with our final plan? What do we have to lose?"

Putting a finger up her chin Phoebe said "yes, maybe... but I want to take my time and gather up my thoughts"

Mimi smiled, "Take all the time you need Cuz... I just hope that he'll agree"

* * *

G kept staring down at the shredded envelope "Next time... I won't miss"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Now whatta we have here" she smirked as she pulled out her freshly stolen merchandise, those people from the bus must have had been on vacation because there was a video camera, clothing and an "underwear... YUCK" she threw it across the room near Cobra's spot; she then pulled out a basketball and spun it on her finger.

"G!" squealed the boy as he hugged the girl tightly "Where have you been?"

"Ay..Ay..Ay" she pushed him off her and said "Who do you think you..." she then paused when she felt his shaky hands once again hugging her, she mentally had to admit it, she missed him too

"I missed you so much" hugged the boy tighter

"yea, bet you missed food,"

"NO NO" said Arthur "the Boss took care of that, he's also teaching me how to multiply"

G shook her head disapprovingly and smirked, and **he** told her not to get attached "So...Snoops, wanna go shoot some hoops?" she threw the ball to him and he caught it.

Arthur sniffed and said "sure" he then walked over to her and said "this guy named Alex Liss (sniff) came and asked about you"

G waved him off "Eh, Who cares?"

Arthur walked near her and said "he wanted to help us (sniff) you and me, he said that (sniff) a new p...programm thing about helping (sniff)"

G stood up, and yanked him towards her, she then opened his eyes and took of her shades to get a better look "I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY WITH THAT WHITE POWDER!"

Forming water around his eyes the boy cried, "I swear, I didn't play with it"

"LIAR" yelled G, kicking an object across the room

"I swear G... I didn't play with it," cried the boy

"GET-OUT-OF-MY-FACE" she couldn't believe it, what the hell was wrong with him, how many times did she tell him that stuff wasn't a toy

The boy ran off crying with the ball

G once again grabbed the briefcase and threw everything out "I'm gonna catch you, you little twerp" she found the Video Camera and hid it, making a mental note to turn it on before she left for the rest of the day

Arthur grabbed the ball and shamefully hid his head behind it, crying near the Dumpster

"What happened to your Hat?" asked G in a rough voice

Arthur sniffed and said, "I lost it a few days ago"

G stood there with crossed arms, she knew how much that hat mean to him yet she still stood there silently waiting for his confession

"Your eyes are so blue, I've never seen them in the day" said Arthur "why do you always wear those shades?"

Ignoring him G decided to walk away, she sort of felt bad for acting the way she did, maybe there was reasonable explanation, after all, he was a child

Being a little boy and already forgetting about the whole thing Arthur tried to cheer up the mood and shouted "I thought that we were gonna play"

"Where do you think I'm going?" smirked the Dark-Haired Girl "_oh, why can't I stay mad at this boy, It's been a while since I've seen him, I'll just punish him later_"

"You have no mercy Snoops!" exclaimed the girl as she sat on the floor breathlessly

"So... is the Boss ever going to let you take the bike you been paying for?" asked Arthur

G stole the ball and began to dribble it "I think that I'll be able to pay for it in full by tomorrow tonight"

Arthur gave her a worried look "Can I come with you tomorrow?"

"Nope.." she popped as she missed the shot she tried to make

"Hey... I know that you're losing on purrr purrr"

"Purpose" she exclaimed with a smiled, something she hasn't done in years

"Yeah" he said, "I've seen you play with Loco" he laughed as he made Super Star Pro Moves, not noticing how far he was going

"Watch where you're going kiddo" aid the teen breathlessly

But Arthur ended up getting caught on a pointed out fence in which tore his shirt, G immediately ran towards him and noticed huge amounts of bruises on his stomach, she was about to touch them when he suddenly covered himself as best he could "ah...I need to go" he then ran off leaving a dumbfounded G behind

G climbed through the window looking for Arthur, but he was nowhere to be seen, she really didn't want to go but had no choice, all she could do was to talk to him later, G sighed and clicked the hidden video camera on before walked off

* * *

"Another good night" she whispered to herself when she returned from the eventful night, walking over to her spot she smiled at the sight of him all snuggled in blankets "_since when did he get blankets?" _she asked herself, she then pulled out a new hat she picked up along the way and put it softly beside him.

He's been here for a few months and the boy managed to turn her life around, giving her someone to life for... Living in the fast lane was now a soon to be thing of the past, because it wasn't 'til she left last week that she realized how much she missed his innocent smile, and the way he laughed and hugged her as soon as she would step into a room, she even inwardly promised herself not to push him off anymore because he has given her a new light that maybe meant that this world was giving her a new chance.. Giving her someone so pure, who always defended people and always spotting the good in them, Arthur definitely reminded her of someone

The 14-year-old sighed, Loco has been making fun of her, telling her that she's gone weak... she had to admit it, it was true, but not weak, she felt like a Mother now

Arthur was right Drug Dealing, and stealing would only get her locked up soon, and then who would look out for him?

She walked over to secret board from the floor, G has had saved up, and now had enough to payoff the bike and start a new life with Arthur, somewhere far from here, somewhere healthy and even at her young age she would manage, she didn't know how, but she was.

G sighed and stared at him breathing, she then patted him on the head and felt liquid, not thinking much of it the girl pulled up her hand and realized that it was blood... Arthur's blood

"No..No..No..No...No...NO" she pulled out the covers, discovering the pool of blood that was sunk into the sheets

"Snoops wake up" she shook harshly, seeing no response she lifted him up and carried him on her shoulder then..

Ran...

she ran to the only person who said that they'll always have their doors open

The Girl was horrified, she could feel her blood running fast through her body, people watched as she ran... too afraid to help, but she didn't care, she would drop dead before even thinking to stop

G reached her destination, the bright lights burned her eyes, she pushed though the crowd and yelled at the secretary in the front counter "I NEED DR. LISS NOW!"

After a long night of hiding in the Hospital G returned to the place she usually called Hell

All the boys were resting except one "where's Snoops?" asked the male in a serious tone

G, whom as still covered in blood sat on the floor and said "What do you care!"

Slick then grabbed the blanket and threw it at her face "What did you do to him!"

G gave him a cold stare "What do you care? You told me to get rid of him!" a statement that set Slick off, he pulled her up from the floor and smacked her "What did you do to him!"

"I took him to the hospital" she spat "he was bleeding to death when I came back!"

The rest of the boys woke up from all the yelling, "What's going on?" asked Loco

"Someone tried to kill Arthur," yelled Slick

"I saw one of the Ot's walking around here" said Cobra with a wicked smile "he had half of his face burnt"

G stood there, with the info sinking in "burnt face" she whispered, she then notice Slick opening the window to leave, G followed and once they were outside alone, he asked where she took Snoops, he nodded and left, leaving her standing there alone.

* * *

**SMACK-**

"Who are you!" yelled the scratchy voice

"She's one of the Envyz" stated another

"Oh really, who do yo Envyz think you are!"

G was surrounded by four boys, she has come looking for brunt face and she found him

"You hurt Snoops and now you're gonna pay" she took out her pointer and aimed it at the man with the burnt face

All four boys jumped on her immediately, yanking her by the hair, punching her in the stomach, twisting her arms as they fought for the object then...

_**BAM!**_

G let go and fell back

Burnt face had her, he quickly picked up the deadly object and aimed at her head, "Your Finished B****"

_**CLICK...**_

But Nothing, it was empty he angrily thew it at her

The man bent down and balled up his fists but paused when he heard sirens "guess this is your lucky day... But the next time I see one of you Envyz walking in my Territory again, consider yourself Dead!"

was he last thing she heard before she awoke in "Hell", bandages were wrapped all around her waist, with pain so severe that she didn't know how long she's was out of it

She stared around thinking, why would Burnt Face do this? And then it hit her, The video camera

Pulling out a hand she reached for it, it took her a while but she managed

She clicked it on,

The screen read Alert 2 percent Battery, so she immediately rewinded it and pushed play, there in the screen was Snoops showing Cobra her stash and reaching for the white powder... then the screen went black...

"errrrr" she painfully pushed herself over to open the secret floor board... And everything was gone

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

G balled up her fists and closed her eyes tightly "Never again will I believe in anyone, Anyone!"

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	21. What is Love?

CHAPTER 21  
WHAT IS LOVE?

Arnold laid on his bed taking in the moonlight and stars that shone above, his mind couldn't let him rest, he wondered if G was still downstairs angrily sitting on the stoop.

The boy took a look at the clock that read 1:00am, and decided to go and check if she ever went back inside

* * *

The front door creaked open as the football-headed boy stepped out into the chilly November night "G" he whispered, he came closer realizing that she was in a deep sleep.

Arnold smiled and lifted her up, the girl was allot lighter than he ever expected, he kicked the front door shut and after a huge struggle managed to open her bedroom door, feeling the cold air hit him once he entered, he gently put her down on the bed and chuckled at how she scolded and pushed her pillow away.

smiling, the teen shook his head disapprovingly while looking for a blanket, he ended up finding it on the floor near a corner "_why would her blanket be all the way over here?" _he then took off her shades and set them on the nightstand.

Arnold stared at the mysterious girl before him, wondering if she'll ever forgive him about the bike, he couldn't help but feel guilty that she wont be able to ride it for a whole month, after all he was the one who made her angry enough to get her in trouble.

Reaching for her swollen hand Arnold whispered "I'm sorry"

he felt her cold fingers "_These sheets are not warm enough_" thought Arnold, he then ran upstairs and fetched a first aid kit, and a spare warm blanket for her, when he came down, he gently covered her up and wrapped her hands in Band-Aids

"good night G" he whispered

* * *

When he returned to his room Arnold had a feeling that this was going to be another sleepless night, he stepped out of his bed, gently grabbed a certain blonde's girl bow, caressed it as if it were her

* * *

FLASHBACK

"I'm tired man, why don't you just go and walk it off"

"Oh... alright Gerald, sorry"

Arnold was too excited to sleep, it has been the day that he finally found his parents and couldn't sleep a wink, life was so perfect, his parents were perfect, his Mom was so sweet yet strong, his Dad was so brave and caring Arnold couldn't wait to see his Grandparent's faces when they finally see their child for the first time in years

After the struggle of opening the tent, Arnold decided to walk to a rock that was near a small river that ran along the Jungle, but someone else beat him to the spot.

There sat none other than Helga G Pataki herself, she was looking into the sky deep in thought

The boy curiously walked up to her and asked, "are you ok?"

"AAAAHH" yelped the girl "Trying to give me a Heart attack Football-head?

Arnold sat down beside her and smiled "no...Sorry I scared you"

"Scared me ha, you're the one who should be scared... I almost got Ol' Betsy to go loose on ya"

The girl paused her tough-act and cocked her head "what are you doing here anyway?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing?"

"You first" said Helga Pataki while pushing in his nose

"I'm too excited about my parents"

Helga punched his shoulder and smiled "yea... I...I'm happy for you" said the girl while shyly looking away

Arnold confused and immensely happy for her caring gesture (at least for her) said "Thank You... But are you ok?, you look kinda sad"

"I'm alright Football-head" sighed the girl while sadly staring at the water

Arnold put his hand on her shoulder "you can tell me"

Helga closed her eyes in a thoughtful manner and sighed once again "I...I... I'm worried about Olga" she said lowly

"Olga?" repeated Arnold

"Yeah" she said lowly "I just don't trust that Jack guy, he's so weird and he-he doesn't love her"

"Why do you say that?" asked Arnold

"Because... he just doesn't ok?"

"But he proposed to her, doesn't that mean that he loves her?"

"Just because he proposed to her doesn't mean he loves her" argued Helga

"How do you know?"

"He's a fake, I can tell by the look in his eyes?"

Arnold shook his head "but... I don't?"

Helga didn't let him finish, "It's not only that Football-head, he tries to change her, and treats her..." she paused "It's just too hard to explain"

"But Helga, Love? he's older than us, I'm sure he knows if he's in love"

"Proposing is not love Arnold and just because he's older than us doesn't mean he knows anything about love"

With a sneaky grin Arnold asked "Oh yeah, and what do you know about love Helga?"

She closed her eyes, and wrapped her hands within her heart "I know... more than you'll ever know Arnold"

Arnold's heart began to beat rapidly; did she just call him Arnold? And that sweet soft kind voice of hers... he loved this side of her that he rarely saw

Helga's eyes met his "True Genuine love Arnold, is something rare, like spotting an extinct Tasmanian Tiger... love", she sighed once more "when you're in love, you give your life and soul for that person, as long as you have each other nothing matters, money...gold...power... and jewels are worthless compared to the value that you feel for that person"

Arnold's eyes grew large from amazement, never before has he seen Helga act like this

Helga stood up and swooned "just to be near that person, makes you feel as if gravity never existed"

"But Jack..." she tilted her head towards the ground and softly said "Arnold... You don't hurt the person you love, you try to... you try your best to see them smile, Olga loves Jack but he doesn't love her."

Arnold stood up and grabbed her hands; she looked directly into his eyes making his stomach swirl in a good way

"Arnold... When you love someone, you have no eyes for anyone else... that person is your shine and gold, you see through all their flaws because even though they are not perfect..."

Arnold nodded and relied "they are still perfect in your eyes" he unknowingly walked close to her and cupped her gentle face within his hands; her poetic rhythm sent his heart to race even faster, now not even an inch apart he whispered "just like you are in my eyes"

Helga was speechless, all she could do was close her eyes

Their lips brushed softly when...

_**BOOM!**_

They turned to face an unconcious Gerald on the ground

* * *

Arnold will never forget her voice, her ocean blue eyes, and her smooth hands, the words that he told her, that truly came out from the bottom of his heart

That night, was the night that Arnold realized that he had unexplainable feelings for Helga

Sid and Harold laughed at him because they noticed that once he saw her, he was in another world, sadly all the teasing only lead to making Helga act even tougher in public, they would never see what he saw in her.

No other girl made him feel the way she did...

"Helga you will always be perfect in my eyes" he said before exhaustion overtook him

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	22. The User

CHAPTER 22  
THE USER

G rolled in bed hugging and unconsciously sniffing a familiar scent; she opened her eyes unaware of the smile that she had on her face, and equally unaware that was sleeping on a bed.

"Woaaaaaa..."

_**THUMP**_

"Owwwwww" yelped the girl

She quickly stood up blinking her self-awake "_what the"_ she looked at her hands, that were wrapped in band-aids, she then scratched her head in confusion as she looked at the bed.

_**KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK**_

"Who is it?" groaned the teen

"It's me Arnold... Are you ok?"

The dizzy girl opened the door "what do you want foot..." she paused, flashing Arnold a smirk.

"What happened?" asked the concerned football-headed boy "I heard a loud noise.." he paused once again, getting lost in her deep blue eyes

An awkward silence arouse and the only sound that could be heard where the dripping sounds of water that was falling from Arnold

A blush crept along the boy's face due to the fact that G wasn't answering him and staring at his chest, he brushed his hair nervously "I was..."

G cleared her throat and started to laugh "what's with the pink skirt?"

Arnold now pink all the way up to his face looked down "I heard that nose and quickly... Hey it's not a skirt... It's my Grandma's..."

_**SLAM...** _

G slammed the door and she could be heard laughing maniacally behind it

"Towel" whispered the blushing boy

* * *

Arnold walked into the kitchen finding his Grandpa reading a newspaper "hi Grandpa" he sat down and started to fill a plate with food

"So" laughed Grandpa "what are you doing up extra early today?" he winked

"I..."

Arnold was interrupted by the Elderly Man "Hey! Hey! There's my favorite Boarder!"

"Mornin' Gramps" greeted G, she opened the refrigerator to grab a carton of orange juice "_I wonder why Arnold is up this early?_"she then walked to the table and stood next to Grandpa "Hey Gramps I got a Q for ya?"

"If it's about Raspberries, you've come to the right place" he laughed

She gave him a small chuckle "no, I was wondering..."

Grandpa nodded and gave her a knowing look "go on"

"How did I..." she cleared her throat "did you take me to my room yesterday?"

Grandpa rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner "ah... no, I was going to, but someone else beat me to it hehehe" he nudged Arnold then laughed again

Arnold smiled while chewing his food "I didn't want to wake you up"

G, with furrowed eyebrows behind her shades whispered a low "oh" and walked away

* * *

The black-haired female bolted out of the Boarding House "_what am I gonna do now, I need the stupid bike errrrr"_ as she turned the corner she spotted Frankie G, "_shoot"_ she quickly backed off and hid within the alley

* * *

A disappointed Arnold ran to look for G, he had high hopes of walking with her, and maybe get to know her a little bit better but the girl left without him realizing it, luckily for him he spotted her sticking her head out near a corner "Hey G!" he waved maybe waking up early wasn't a waste

He could see that she turned his way, but instead of waving back she hid deeper within the shadows.

"_Just my luck, Arnoldo is here to break my cover"_ she thought

"G?" Arnold peeked his head in to look for her "I know you're here, why are you hiding from me?" he walked in and found her near a Dumpster.

"I..um" she cleared her throat "I wasn't hiding from you"

"Then what are you doing?" he inquired

"_sheesh when is this football-head ever gonna leave me alone" _sighed the teen thoughtfully "I was looking for a..." she looked around and said, "dog, yeah... a dog"

"A dog?"

"Yeah, I think that he was hurt"

"Oh no" said Arnold

"Yeah" she pointed deeper within the shadows and said, "I think that I saw him run over there"

"Ok, let's go find him," said Arnold

* * *

Arnold whistled for the dog, while G kept an eye out hoping that Frankie G would leave soon.

When the coast was clear she said "lets just go"

Arnold, whom was still looking for the dog answered "no G, you go ahead I'll find him"

G gave him a soft smile and pointed to a certain direction "I um, just saw someone else pick him up over there"

"You did?"

"Yeah"

"Let's go see if he's ok"

G crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the concrete "_this is not even cute anymore, now he's just getting annoying" _but her thoughts were cut short when Arnold pulled on her arm "where did you say he went?"

the girl couldn't help but sigh annoyingly and pointed where ever "over there"

* * *

Arnold was upset that he didn't find the dog, as he walked along with G he said, "do you think he'll be ok?"

"Yeah, sure" she said as she looked in all directions, and walking faster and ahead of him

Arnold noticed but he just kept trying to catch up to her "I didn't even notice when you left" he said, trying to start a conversation, but G didn't answer him and just kept walking faster.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked a little hurt

G paused her walking and faced him "mad... At you?" stated the Girl sarcastically

"_Oh no"_ thought Arnold, already preparing himself for a speech

"I wasn't actually mad at you Arn... Arnold" said G while facing away "I was already mad, then you had to come and make it all worse"

Arnold looked at her oddly, what did she mean about that? "why were you mad?" he could see her gulp as she tried to say something.

"I was having a bad day, that's all"

_**BEEEP BEEEP!**_

The Ford Excursion pulled over revealing a lovesick Wolfgang "Hey babe, need a ride?"

G tipped her shades low giving the boy a flirtatious look "hey have you by any chance seen my backpack around?"

"Got it right here baby" he grinned, "I called your place but this lady kept talking about a mission in outer space, how can you live with such lunatics?" he laughed

"Hey that's my family you're talking about!" said Arnold through gritted teeth, how dare he insult his family

"Yeaaaa" said G as she walked over to the SUV "Was looking everywhere for it, I had some tough homework to do" she paused and slowly traced the side of the half-opened window

"Oh babe don't worry about that," said Wolfgang "I did it for you"

G inwardly rejoiced "_the fool, he fell for it hahaha"_ "but you shouldn't have..." she acted

Wolfgang didn't let her finish "don't worry about it babe, it was easy, I had Mrs. Simmons last year and besides I'll always have your back" he reached for the door and as he opened it asked "so are you coming?"

"Alright" she hopped in leaving a hurt Arnold behind

* * *

Mimi whistled when she entered Mr. Koller's class

Today was the day that she will finally win the award for her class, thanks to Gerald who has distracted Phoebe enough for her **not** to study for the big test that they took yesterday.

The girl stopped not knowing where to sit,

Mr. Koller looked up from his desk and said, "sit anywhere Hun"

She smiled and choose the seat in the front

* * *

As Arnold sat in his new desk, he thought about G "_where could she be?"_

_**DING...**_

An out of breath G ran inside the room not knowing where to sit

Mr. Koller smiled and pointed to the empty seat next to Arnold "_Great!" _she thought, she stomped her way there and annoyingly set her books down

Arnold looked at her and whispered "Why are you late?"

G didn't turn her head, nor answered him... She couldn't concentrate, Mr. Koller's blabbing made her want to scream and Arnold's smell... The smell she desperately tried to scrub off in the morning was surrounding her all over again "_stupid football-head and his stupid shampoo or whatever he does errrrr"_

"... is G, you may come up and choose The Class Prize, he said proudly"

"Huh?"

"Come on up, don't be shy" he waved in

"But..." she walked up and felt him pat her back "this girl right here got a 99.8 on the test, a close call compared to my third period's usual winner"

The class clapped and cheered "Pizza, Pizza Pizza" except for Mimi who sat there with a huge frown, and Arnold with a shocked face

"So what's it gonna be?" asked Mr. Koller

"Pizza" she shrugged not even caring

"woooooo hoooooooo" cheered the class

* * *

Phoebe, Mimi, Gerald and Arnold sat together in their usual lunch table

"So G got it" stated Phoebe

"Yes, Phoebe I think that she was lying to Alex yesterday"

"Why would she lie?" said Gerald "she probably cheated"

"That test is highly impossible to cheat at" said Mimi flatly

Gerald gave her an annoying look, Mimi obviously didn't understand what he was trying to do, he wrapped Phoebe within his arms and said, "you'll do better next time"

Phoebe gave him a small peck in the cheek "Indeed I will"

Arnold whom was currently eating a meatball said, "Where is she anyway"

The group scanned the lunchroom and shrugged "who knows?" said Gerald

* * *

G ran back into school grounds "_no freakin' pay phones anywhere, sheesh"_ since the beginning of lunch G decided to skip out and look for a Pay Phone but to her luck none were nearby, she entered the school and stopped in front of her locker to pull out some books that she was going to need when...

She felt a painful squeeze in her shoulder "What the..."

Her hand was grabbed and pinned within another locker, she turned to face its causer

As shocked as she was, she still managed to smirk "hey Frankie boy, What's up?"

"Don't play dumb with me B***h! I know you did it!"

With her loose hand G softly touched his hair "Oh that's such a tough word to throw out, what's wrong cutie?"

"That's not working on me again you... You"

The Female traced the side of his face softly "I was looking for you yesterday"

"You liar, your phone number wasn't even real" he shook her and said, "give it back!"

"Give what back?" she asked while trying to hold her laughter

"That was my Moms antique ring, her Mom gave it to her and so on, GIVE IT BACK!"

G looked on to her right and noticed that Wolfgang was slowly backing away and out of the area "no cutie I don't even know what you're talking about?"

"STOP LYING" he twisted her arm and….

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	23. Discoveries

CHAPTER 23  
DISCOVERIES

"STOP LYING" he twisted her arm and pulled her up to him

"ow, what's wrong with you cutie" said G as she tried to pull her hand away

"Don't!" he spat "I know you did it, Chaz said he saw you"

"_S**t this fool ain't falling"_ "Saw What?" she said calmly

Frankie G's patience ran out "If you don't talk, I'll make you talk" he threw her against the locker and let her go.

G's hair flew forward as she tipped; she quickly opened her arms to hold on to the lockers, and spotted Wolfgang peeping out with the corner of her eye

Frankie G looked at her facial features... he saw that a dark smile crept along her face "hahaha" she laughed coldly "Do you think you're so bad?"

Truthfully, he was in complete shock; he had never heard her use that tone of voice, and the way she just laughed, it was pure chilling

_**Ding... **_the bell rang informing the end of lunch period

G could feel the fire rise within her body "Well I'll show you bad... Bucko!"

At top speed she swung her leg, hitting his face

And _**SLAM**_ in one shot he was down, she slowly walked towards him, as he crawled to back away from her

G grabbed him by the collar lifted him up, and pinned him against the wall

"Hey what's on?" yelled Arnold from across the Hall, he ran up to them "G, What are you doing?"

"Stay out of this" she spat

"What happened?" Arnold looked around noticing that a crowd was beginning to form "This is not the right way to Solve Problems" he said hoping that G would let go

"Stop wasting your breath Kiddo" she said while putting more pressure onto Frankie

Arnold gently put his hand on her shoulder "You can't get in trouble, what would happen if Alex found out?"

G took a deep breath "I SAID STAY OUT OF THIS"

"But G..." said Arnold Nervously

"_He's right, I'll get locked up for sure" _thought G while loosening the grip that she had on Frankie

Arnold smiled and patted her shoulder, "you did the right thing"

She completely let Frankie go and closed her eyes tightly "_errrrr UNBELIEVEABLE, I hate it when this boy is right"_ but then

_**SWOOSH...**_

The unexpected punch from Frankie, sent G flying across the floor

The next thing she knew was that Arnold was kneeling beside her asking her if she was ok, she nodded a yes and then she felt Wolfgang grabbing on to her "Babe are you alright?" Everything was going so fast, but all she knew was that she had to get up and finish her battle, she pushed Wolfgang away and dizzily stood up, but to her amazement saw Arnold jump onto Frankie like a Vicious Panther

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" cheered the excited teens

Frankie received hit after hit, after hit from the football-headed boy, The man was relieved when he felt the heavy weight lifted off him

G pulled onto Arnold "I take care of my own battles!" she pushed him aside throwing him against the wall and yelled at his face "Stay outta my Business _Got it_!"

Arnold gave her the look of a little puppy who got in trouble and nodded

She dusted her hands and turned around to a missing Frankie G, replaced by a Tall well-built PE Coach "office NOW!" pointed the man angrily

* * *

"We don't tolerate this kind of behavior here in Hillwood High, Miss Pataki"

G sat in forced silence, because hearing that name made her want to scream

The principal sighed in frustration; she crossed her arms while leaning her chair backward "Dr. Bliss" she paused "I mean... Mrs. Liss begged me to accept you, and this is how you repay her?"

G didn't know what to say, Alex never told her the reason of why the school accepted her in the first place, she knew that there had to be a reason, no school ever did want her

"But since I see that you have some pretty impressive grades... I will give you ONE last opportunity" the thin middle-aged woman stood up "you have a three-day suspension, Miss Pataki" she swung the door open "No more chances, and ZERO tolerance, is that understood?"

G nodded and dashed out the door bumping into Arnold, who was standing near Grandpa

The Principal only nodded disapprovingly "Enjoy your long weekend, and Happy Thanksgiving G" she faced Grandpa, and in a frustrated tone said "Mr. Shortman, you may come in now"

* * *

"Hee Hee Hee" laughed Grandpa, when he pulled up in front of the Boarding House "so did Shortman here go OOOOOH all Manny Pacquiao on that Frankie fellow, Heheehe"

Arnold, whom was sitting in the passenger's seat, slapped his head in embarrassment

"Manny Pacquiao?" said G "Naaah more like a Kangaroo with Boxing Gloves_" "Manny Pacquiao is right, the boy was ruthless"_ she thought "_but he can't know that_"

"hehehe, that's my boy" Grandpa patted Arnold's shoulder and said "well, whether Manny Pacquiao or Kangaroo, you guys..." Grandpa wiggled his eyebrows and pulled out a mysterious bag that sat in the floor beside him "caught the Fish Flu" he handed them smelly bottles of ointment and tissue "and can't go to school for three days" he winked

Arnold gave Grandpa an odd expression "but..."

"Shhhhhh you can't talk Shortman, you're sick remember" The elderly man looked at G and said, "Pookie will cook" he rubbed his belly in glee "her special Famous Fish Flu Fighting Soup with Raspberries on the side, OOOOOH I can't wait"

The trio chuckled in union as they stepped out of the Packard

"Arnold? G? Why are you home early? Is everything OK?" asked Stella as she ran down the stoop along with Miles

"Silly kids caught the Fish Flu," said Grandpa

"OH NO" gasped Stella "Do we need to take them to the doctor? I have never heard of such thing"

"Naaaah, They're fine, That nasty bug is common around here" waived Grandpa, taking advantage of Stella's unfamiliarity with the place "Pookie can take care of it, and they'll be fine before Thanksgiving"

Stella walked over to G and touched her bruised cheek "She's turning pink... And she feels hot" Stella was about to run her hand on G's forehead but the dark-haired girl stepped back "its um... Contagious" she took out a tissue and blew her nose

Miles folded his arms and glanced at Grandpa "honey, we need to go"

"I can't go to work," said Stella with a worried expression "not when Arnold is sick"

Arnold, who felt really guilty, was about to say something but Grandpa beat him "Ahh they're fine, don't you trust My Pookie"

"Yes, I do but..."

Grandpa walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder "they're fine, just go"

Miles shook his head disapprovingly as he took Stella's hand, he lead her to the older Ford Taurus "lets go honey or we'll be late"

Arnold smiled and blew her a kiss "don't worry Mom, I'll be fine"

* * *

Once inside, the three went their own separate ways...

Arnold was about to go to his room when

_**Ring... Ring... Ring...**_

He ran back down stairs to answer it "Hello"

"Hey Arnold, How you doin'?"

"Frankie" said Arnold in an angry tone "you've got some nerve"

"Yeah, I needs to know, do you know Jeannie's number?"

"Jeannie, Who's Jeannie?" asked Arnold a bit confused

"Arnold ya kid, that B***h who kicked me in the face"

"um... Ok?" paused Arnold to think

"you see kid, Chaz saw her take my Ma's antique ring" not hearing any answer Frankie kept going "Meets her while back in the club, we fell in love"

Arnold cleared his throat

"but I lost track of her, last week I meet up with her again, invited her to my place for da party"

"mmmm hummm" Arnold now understood, G told Frankie that her name was Jeannie

"she gaves me her numba then said that her Ma was sick and had to leave" he paused and said "I've been lookin for her, next thing... I see her running into the School, she tolds me that she was 26 and her numba wasn't even real"

Arnold took a deep breath "um... Frankie can I call you back?"

"ya, sure kid I knows you do the right thing"

Arnold sighed heavily when he hung up; he marched straight up to G's door and stared at it with deep thought "_The Principal said you had good Grades, Frankie now says that you told him a fake name...Why the lies G? why?"_

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	24. The Heart-Breaking Thief

CHAPTER 24  
THE HEART-BREAKING THIEF

G watched herself in the bathroom mirror while wiping her face dry_ "this is all Arnold's fault, if he hadn't stepped in, I would have beaten the day lights out of that loser"_ she sighed_ "but... he's right if I'd done that... I would've gotten it for sure"_ she sighed again and leaned in forward, resting her head against the sink "_stupid Bob with his stupid envelope, this is all his fault, if he never sent that envelope, I would've never have had taken my anger __**to the point of violence**__ out on Arnold... and __**still**__ have my bike"_ the girl slammed her hand against the base of the sink and looked up "_but then again, If I got a hold of it, I might have ended up in the hospital like last year"_ looking at the bruise that was beginning to form on her face she thought_ "but if I did have my bike, Frankie would've never seen me"_ she stood up straight putting her shades back on_ "my freakin' face and my hands look like s**t, how the hell am I gonna bring in some income? freakin' Alex, with his freakin' punishments"_

* * *

Arnold knocked the door softly, but to his amazement it just creaked open "Hello, G?" he slowly walked inside feeling the chilly air from the room. The Football-headed boy decided to take a peak at the rooms heating unit and see if it needed some work done, but as he walked towards it some something else caught his eye.

It was a stack of papers resting upon the only nightstand in the room

He didn't know why, but he decided to check it out, ruffling through the papers he stumbled upon a receipt that read_** Hillwood Medical Center**_, in the bottom of the paper it read _**Blood Test and Lab Expenses $488.00 Paid in Full, by Cash**_.

Arnold furrowed his eyebrows "_$488.00 but how? How could she afford this"_ he pulled out another piece of paper and skimmed through it quickly reading the results table_** -Negative, -Negative, -Negative, -Negative **_he moved his eyes to the top of the paper reading_** Section 3 Test results for**_...

He was about to keep reading when..

_**SNATCH**_

G snatched the papers away and crumbled them up "What the Hell are you doing?"

The shocked boy backed away coming in contact with the wall "I... I... I was looking for you"

"It sure didn't look that way," said the female with a clenched fist

"I need to... to talk to you," said Arnold nervously

"_Oh no does he know who I am? just calm down girl!"_ "And... Who-o said that I want to talk to you!" she poked him in the chest, then pointed out the door "Get the Hell out of my Room before I go off on your sorry ass"

"Frankie Called" blurred out Arnold

"_Phew, okay, at least he doesn't know, what is this boys problem going through my stuff grrrr"_ "GRRRRRR I don't give a Damn, and get out NOW!"

The frightened boy just stood still and said, "he said that you stole his Mother's ring"

That was it, female's anger rose at top speed, she stomped her foot loudly on the ground "_who the f**k does he think he is, first he goes through my things and now he's questioning ME!"_

Hearing no answer Arnold continued "he said that you told him that your name was Jeannie"

Tingles of Anger were felt amongst the girl's face "HOW-MANY-TIMES-AM-I-GOING-TO-TELL-YOU-TO... STAY-OUTTA MY **BUSINESS**!"

Arnold felt like a small ant, who could easily be smashed with a finger, but putting his scary thoughts aside the boy stood his ground "Did you?"

"GRRRRR...THATS IT!" snapped G

She grabbed him by the collar, then twirled with him around making him face her closely "So what if I did, I also stole his F***king Golden tooth, got a problem with That!"

Arnold took a deep breath; he was going to handle this the Arnold way "G..." he could feel her rushed breaths against his cheek "you need to give it back to him... It's the right thing to do"

"GRRRRR the right thing to do... Do you seriously think that I will give him the ring back only because it's the right thing to do HA-HA-HA" she laughed sarcastically

Arnold blinked twice and stared on, Alex was right this girl had no regrets and no intention of giving in "you have to... please"

G let the boy loose, she couldn't handle his desperate stare, she backed away and turned her back against him, and with a deep breath she said "You fool, you seriously fell for his lies again" she laughed bitterly "_I have no use for it anyway"_ she dug deep into her pockets and tossed it, just like a quarter that is tossed in a game of heads and tails "_too popular and risky to pawn anyway"_

Her actions caught Arnold off-guard, because he would have never imagined her to just give in so easily

The girl waked over to the door and leaned in the frame waiting for him to get out

Arnold knelt down to pick up the ring "_what did she mean by me falling for his lies again?"_ questioned the boy to himself, he looked at the beautiful diamond ring and then at her "_just take it and leave, just take it and leave"_ he repeated solely to himself

But no...

He had to talk "what about the golden tooth"

"Ha-ha yeah right, Good Luck BuckO, now GET OUT" she shoved him out and slammed the door

* * *

An hour passed and G heard a faint knock on her door "who is it?"

"It's me Arnold"

The annoyed girl walked over to her door and swung it open "yeah, what now?" she said while impatiently tapping her foot

Arnold shyly spoke "I just talked to Frankie G a few minutes ago, and he asked if we could meet him at Geraldfield"

G rubbed her chin in a pensive way "_guess I have to settle this issue for myself, I don't need to be owing this football-head any favors"_, and without answer, G closed her door behind her, and walked away leaving Arnold behind

After some distance away Boarding House, she looked back when Arnold, whom followed along, asked where she was going

"Geraldfield" she replied

Arnold caught up and started to finally get a chance to walk next to her, "there's something you should know... Frankie"

G cut him off "look kid, I'm tired of talking about Frankie today so just cut it alright"

"But you need to know that..."

"Don't test my patience" Snapped the female

Arnold sighed "alright, I guess that you'll have to find out when you get there"

"Whatever it is, I can handle it"

The two walked awkwardly for a while until Arnold spoke up again "Alex called"

G paused and faced him "bet you told him about what happened, Right?" she swung her arms in the air and said "I mean, you couldn't even keep it from your Mom, and..."

"He already knew," said Arnold in an annoyed tone, "_does she take him for a snitch or something?"_ After hearing a soft "Oh" the boy kept talking "the principal called him, and told him that she gave you a second chance because you have good grades"

"surrrrreeeee" she said sarcastically while rolling her unseen eyes

"I had to tell Alex that you agreed on celebrating Thanksgiving with us"

"The what" she squeaked

Arnold took a deep breath "because, He wanted to come down and take you to the house of a close friend of his, for a while"

G nodded "well, I guess... Thanks. Gi .ving is better then..."

Arnold smiled satisfied that things are starting to go ok, but curiosity led him to ask her "Why did you lie to him about your grades? It doesn't make sense"

"Because" she crossed her arms and said "It's not his business, and it certainly ain't yours"

"Yeah, because you're cheating" mumbled Arnold while crossing his own arms

"What?" she spat

"What" repeated Arnold angrily

"I earned those grades, _with the exception of English_" she slurred rapidly "Thank-You-Very-Much"

Arnold frowned "yeah by making Wolfgang do it for you"

G gritted her teeth and pointed at her own ears "are you deaf Football..."

Arnold raised an eyebrow

"face" she stuttered

Arnold shook his head disapprovingly "you hang around Wolfgang too much"

The minor argument ended once the two teens stepped into the fresh green grass of Geraldfield

G looked around and asked, "Where is he?"

Arnold, whom was still angry looked around and shrugged "I don't know he said that he'll meet us here"

The frustrated girl was headed towards the bleachers but stopped when she felt two arms grab her waist from behind "Hey Baby" said the deep cool tone of Frankie G's voice, she could feel him breathing in and smelling her hair "_what got into this fool? I expected another attempt to fight me but this?"_ She turned around and faced the cheap cologne smelling guy "What's..."

"I should of neva listened to Chaz Baby, I should know betta than to listen to his crazy talk" he cupped her face within his hands and said "will you forgive me?"

"_Forgive? what?"_ G stepped away from him and scanned him up and down noticing his full right pocket, "_hehehe what do we have here"_ she walked close to him and "hummmm" she hummed seductively on his right ear, using her right hand to caress his chest as a distraction, while the left one took a wad of cash out of his pocket.

Taking in her lovely gesture Frankie said "Arnold explained everything to me"

Stuffing the dough into her own pocket the shocked girl asked "the... the what?"

"Yeah" said Frankie "I got it all mixed up, It was another girl who stole the ring... She tolds Arnold because she was ashamed" he gave Arnold a bright smile and said "she gaves him the ring but made him promise to neva tell"

G looked at the upset Arnold whom with crossed arms stood next to Frankie and realized that she had a difficult time to breathe "_why? Arnold lying? For Me? Why would he do that?, and after this whole drama did he just saw me..."_ She wanted to smack her own head off at the thought

Frankie once again wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to him "so, want to forget about it and go to get something to eat?"

G pushed him off her and said, "no, I'm tired"

"Tired? Babes you ain't still mad at me are ya?" he took a step closer, while she kept backing away

"just leave me alone Frankie, I don't ever want to see you again"

"Babes, what's wrong? I said I was sorry" he grabbed her wrist and saw her bruised hands "Oh baby what happened"

G pulled her hand back harshly and didn't realize that she was yelling "you fake, you disgust me" she turned around attempting to walk away but Frankie followed "how could you say that? we're in love"

G shook her head in a no manner and crossed her arms

all of a sudden Frankie knelt down in one knee and looked up at her, asked Arnold for the ring, in which he quickly gave

and presented it to her "Babes I love you, Will you..."

The girl in shades stepped away from him "HA, I loves you" she mocked "Yeah Right, You don't even know me so save it!" watching Arnold's shocked expression made her even more angry for some reason "and now you lie!"

With watery eyes Frankie furrowed his eyebrows "What.. Lie? What are you talking about Jeannie"

The female let out a frustrated sigh "YOU know what Frankie, I don't love you! I will never love you! And go rot in Hell!"

She stomped out of the park hearing the cries of a heartbroken man and the voice of the football-headed boy who tried to comfort him

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	25. Mrs Simmons

CHAPTER 25  
MRS. SIMMONS

G entered the Boarding House and headed straight to her room, she closed the door, pulled out and counted the cash that she took from Frankie G "What! 30 bucks, in singles" not too happy about it the girl shrugged "eh, at least it's almost 5 hours of work pay" the dark-haired girl scanned the room to make sure that no one was hiding and closed the window, she walked over to her closet and pulled out a briefcase-like bag, in it were some clothing and a box, she pulled out the box and opened it, admiring the stacks of money that she had.

* * *

Grandpa looked up from the paper that he was reading "he he he, Hello G, come and have a seat"

"Hey Gramps" she pulled out the chair and sat down

Grandpa cleared his throat and patted her back softly "I see that you received the results, how did it go?"

It took her a while but she responded "fine"

The elderly man let go of the breath he was holding and nodded approvingly "good, good"

G stood up and pulled out an envelope from her jacket "it's all in there plus a little extra" setting it down in the table, she turned to leave "th... thank... I appreciate the loan"

"Wait" said Grandpa "sit down"

G obeyed and sat back down

"You know, if you have anything to get off your chest, I could always lend you an ear" taking a sip out of the unidentified drink he said "you know, my right ear because my left one lost it's hearing aid yesterday hehehe"

Trying to force a smile the girl simply replied "no, I'm fine"

Grandpa also gave her a weak smile and picked up the envelope from the table, he set it down gently in front of her "it wasn't a loan, it was a gift"

Leaning back and crossing her arms she strictly replied "no, I don't like owing anybody anything"

"But it's a gift, you don't owe me anything, I have a feeling that you need it"

The girl groaned and messed up her hair in frustration "I don't need it, and I won't take it either, leave it there and Kashcaca will get his hands on it"

Grandpa laughed at her reference to Oskar "ok but if you need it, it's always..."

"No, I wont need it, Thank...yo... you.. I yeah"

All of a sudden a weird noise was heard, Grandpa got up and rubbed his belly "I swear... I made sure that I didn't eat any.. ohhhh how in the world does she do it" he knelt down and took another sip from the unidentified drink "gotaaa goooooo" he left leaving G alone

**_Slam..._**

G raised and eyebrow and decided to see what the whole commotion was about

The front door shook announcing Arnold's arrival, he was about to knock on G's room but found her standing there leaning against the hallway hall

"G, that was uncalled for" he took a deep breath and said, "you hurt Frankie really bad"

"So?" she shrugged

Arnold walked up to her and said, "how could you do that, you stole his money right in front of me"

"So, where do you think that he got it from?"

"I don't know but that was wrong, the guy can't even walk, I had to help him get home, and even then..."

"Look Football" she cleared her throat and said "face, I don't care" she walked away to the kitchen and Arnold followed

"G, you need to talk to him"

G turned around and laughed coldly "yeah right, **here**" she slammed the newspaper against his chest "read the last page" and walked off

Arnold turned it to the last page and saw a picture of the exact ring that he held earlier today

_**Reward**_

_**New $20,000 reward offered**_

_**For anyone who leads us to where the valuable antique ring could be found, the ring was stolen from Luu's Antique Jewelry two weeks ago**_

Arnold couldn't believe his eyes how could Frankie do this?

_**Ding Dong**_

The boy opened the door, there stood Gerald with a smirk "mmmm mmmm mmmm, what happened?"

The football headed boy sighed and opened the door wide to let him in

* * *

"Man Arnold, I'm telling you that girl is trouble"

"I don't know Gerald, there's something about her"

"Something about her, Arnold you're lucky that your Grandpa has your back, just imagine your Mom"

"I know, I know"

"I mean, I thought my dad was strict eeeeehhhhh"

"Gerald!"

"Alright alright" Gerald held his hands up in defense "but Arnold how did it go yesterday, you know with the bike"

Arnold brushed his hair with his fingers "um... ok"

"OK? Are you sure, I mean, I thought that...remember Harold"

"No no, it's ok"

"Really?" asked Gerald

"Really"

"Because, I am getting a job soon and..."

"No Gerald don't worry about it, she didn't even no... Notice"

Gerald raised an eyebrow "and you Mr. Honest didn't tell her?"

"Um... Gerald did you get my homework?"

"Oh, yeah I got G's too" he pulled up his back pack and started to go though it "Teacher's are in a no Homework mood except for..."

Arnold finished his sentence "Mrs. Simmons and Mr. Koller"

"You got it my man, Math and English yaaaayyyyy," cheered the boy a bit exaggerated

* * *

It was beginning to get dark and Mrs. Simmons was at home sitting in her desk grading some paper's again, she had been an English teacher for a few years and she has never seen such exceptional work, exceptional work that came from G...

But her work was always dark and cold, the girl hated writing and would only write to get a grade, Last week Mr. Simmons, her husband suggested that she should give her students journals, something new that he was also doing too but it wasn't for a grade it was just extra credit, All of her students would do it except for G

Mrs. Simmons just sighed and put her head down, a few minuets later she heard some footsteps but she still didn't lift her head

"What's wrong honey?" asked Mr. Simmons a bit concerned for his wife

Lifting her head and rubbing her eyes she replied "oh nothing, just here grading papers"

Mr. Simmons gave her a weak smile "I know something is wrong, just tell me"

"Well" she handed him some of G's papers and said "I have this new student, she started school not long ago, just look at her work"

Taking the paper Mr. Simmons read it, he hugged his wife and said "wow, beautiful literature but full of strong emotions, I can see why you're upset, have you tried talking to her?"

Taking a deep breath she replied "I've tried but she wouldn't let me"

"You know I have never read anything like this, but for some reason it feels familiar, what's her name again?" asked Mr. Simmons

"Her name is G"

Looking up trying to remember he replied "G only G that's an odd name"

"Oh that's not her real name, she just hates being called um, I forget, let me check" she took out her folders to read the name "Helga"

"Helga? Helga G Pataki" he replied in a shocked voice

"Yes how'd you know?"

"Mr. Simmons didn't know what to feel joy or sadness, "um... she was one of my students many years ago"

Mrs. Simmons tilted her head "she was? But she just came from LA"

"I can't believe she's here" he looked around thoughtfully and said "I understand her writing" he sat down and explained everything to Mrs. Simmons

* * *

"Oh" was all she could say, she couldn't even believe her ears right now and this urge to help, but from what she learned from her Husband and experience, the girl would just deny everything, and then there was this mystery of her name, it seemed like if she didn't want anyone to know her

"And I'll never forget that class, truthfully it was my favorite and since it was my first year in P.S. 118 it made it extra special, I still talk to most of the students from that year" he hummed in memory, the man stood up and asked "can I see who are your students in that class?"

"Oh sure honey" she walked up to her briefcase and gave him the sheet

"hehehehe I can't believe this" he laughed

"What" asked Mrs. Simmons

"This is almost a replica of my fourth grade class of when Helga was attending", he smiled and said "and this gives me an Idea"

"It is? It does?"

He gave her the sheet back and said "yeah"

* * *

Arnold was relieved that Grandma dragged his Mom out of the room, ever since she came home she would not leave his side, touching his forehead and stuffing him up with soup, oh did his stomach hurt

He looked up at his desk and remembered that he forgot to give G her homework, he grabbed the papers and decided to slide them under her door, because it was late and she was probably asleep

He ran down stairs and when he reached her door he heard noises "_hummm guess she's awake"_

He knocked on the door softly but no answer

He knocked on the door louder and still no answer, so he decided to open it, poking his head in he said "G... are you ok?" he looked around spotting some movements on the floor in the back corner, as he walked closer he could hear soft rushed cries

"I'll never forgive you... Never... Never... NEVER...Leave me alone...leave me alonnnnne you left me... you left me..."

She started to kick and turn uncontrollably

Arnold rushed by her side and tried to wake her up "G... G...wake up! wake up!" he kept shaking her while she screeched in her sleep, her pain making his heart ache

But she wouldn't wake up

As a reaction Arnold knelt down on the floor and pulled her up to his shoulder "its ok" he rubbed her back trying to calm her down "wake up, it's just a dream" he could feel her hugging him tighter as she shook her head no very quickly

"shhh shhh shhh everything is fine"he whispered, and then she stopped, she opened her eyes wide and backed away

Arnold tried grabbing her hand, but she kept backing away and ended up against the wall

"G?"

She hugged her knees and stared at the wall coldly

"G? Are you ok?"

Feeling so helpless, Arnold sat there silently for a long time, taking in her body language he could see her rubbing her fist against the ground as if she were stabbing it, the cold glare she gave the wall, and the way she bit down her teeth

All of a sudden Arnold's stomach started to grumble, all of that soup that his mother made him eat earlier today started to give him a stomach ache, getting up he whispered "I'll be back" and left for the bathroom

When he came back, the window was open and there was no sign of G

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	26. The Dark Night

CHAPTER 26  
THE DARK NIGHT

After searching the room, Arnold leaned on the open window and sighed "_I wonder what time it is?"_ he looked around and spotted a small clock, that read 12:_52 "yup, she leaves around this time almost every night, could it be that she has nightmares every night and leave?"_ he rubbed his chin "_still I wonder what does she do out there? could she be putting herself in danger? could she be putting us in danger?"_ he turned around and sat on the floor, he looked around spotting the opened closet_ "she hasn't even made herself at home, her clothes aren't even hung up, everything is probably stuffed up in that briefcase"_ he stood up and walked over to the center of the room.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep**_

Jumping up at the sudden noise the Football-headed boy went to turn off the clock that now read 1:00

"_1:00am?"_ He sat on her bed and slowly ran his fingers through the sheets_ "I guess... that she does plan on waking up at this time"_ he looked at the floor and sighed_ "and why does she sleep on the floor?"_ After a while of observation Arnold felt a cold shiver run though his body so he got up, turned on the lights, and decided to take a peek at the heating unit.

* * *

The dark-haired Girl walked down the street trying to shake off the nightmare that she usually got every time Bob tried to come around "_stupid dreams that I can't control, why am I even having dreams?, I didn't even see him grrrrrrr"_ she paused her walking and leaned against the wall dragging herself in to the ground "OW" she rubbed her back and angrily looked ahead_ "Stupid Holidays, maybe I'm just paranoid, maybe Cobra sent that letter this time"_ feeling the cold from the concrete hit her, she got up and started to walk again "_stupid dreams, just don't think... don't think aaaaaah"_ she shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

G walked a long distance, and ended up stopping in front of a shopping center "_hummmm guess I'll have to go Old School to earn some income"_ she walked closer and started to study her surroundings "pm/am convenience store" she whispered out loud, she sat down and deeply watched the cashiers movements, after a while she decided that it was time to take action, she got up and patted her gun, as she took a step forward she realized that she forgot her cover and bag "_sheesh what the hell is wrong with me?"_

On her way back to the Boarding House, G heard some voices and quickly hid

"And how do you know him?" asked the deep voice

"I work for him" laughed the other

"And is Pitbull really gonna be there?"

"Hell Yeah, it is THE MANS Birthday of course... Good Ol' December Fifth anybody whose anybody is gonna be there"

"So how much is it gonna cost me?"

"For you Leo, Two-Hundred Bucks"

G poked her head out and watched as a thin shadowy figure pulled something out of his pocket

"So where is it?" he asked while handing the cash to the larger figure

"Hillwood Hills, biggest crib on top of the hill"

"Biggest What?"

"Biggest House, Leo can't miss it"

"And so... Will you put me on the list?"

"Naw man, just go though the back gates, it's where all the hired performers get in from"

"Oh, Ok"

"Don't forget to dress in only NiNe, no other brands or else you'll end up getting kicked out"

"Oh, Ok... Thanks"

The bigger figure was about to walk away but turned back around saying "1206 his Birthday"

"Hugh?" asked the thin figure

"1-2-0-5, that's the code to get in... I'll only work on that day aight"

"Oh alright, Thanks Dean"

G came out from the hiding spot as soon as the men went their separate ways "_December Fifth, Code: 12/05, Hillwood Hills, hehehe I think that I just got my big break"_ she walked over to a nearby dumpster and smirked "_Wonder whose Birthday it is? but who cares by the sounds of it he's got it made... people in the party could be packing a few G's that night hehehee"_ she took off her shades and set em' down "_I'll finally get to pay Slick off... the only flaw is..."_

A Boy whimpering along with a rough voice cut her thoughts short

"Gimme all your money punk" threatened the man as he roughly pushed the red-headed boy into the wall and raising a blade near his neck

"I... I... I...I...I...I ..I don't"

"Don't gimme that" he then slapped the boy with his other hand "NOW"

"I don't have any, I swear," cried the boy "please let me go"

The man started to laugh evilly but stopped when he felt a small cold pressure against the back of his head along with a small cold chuckle "Let him go if you know what's good for ya!" threatened G

Scared to death the mugger started to laugh nervously "It's not what um...It's not what you think"

"Don't care," she said roughly as she snatched the blade from his hand "now get outta here before I blow your brains all the way to the Bermuda Triangle"

The man turned around and made eye contact with her, not only did she sense his fear but she also noticed his odd yellow eyes, with what seemed like red pupils. The man fearfully backed away and screamed as he ran

After a second of silence the red-haired boy whispered "you saved my life" as he tried to get up

G put the gun and the blade away; she then grabbed her shades and headed out, leaving the boy who struggled to get up behind

"Um... hello" asked the boy as he tried to pull himself up from the ground "I need... um can you please"

G turned around and once again walked up to him "what is it boy?" she snapped

"G? Is that you? It's me Eugene I need help, my leg hurts and I'm NOT ok"

"yeah yeah yeah quit your yapping and gimme your hand"

Eugene gave her a grateful smile as he hung against the girl for support

"so where do you live?" she asked

"No too far" he said while pointing to a certain direction

"It's a great luck that you came here, What are you doing out so late?" asked Eugene

"Look... you're not in the position to be questioning me, you better shut up or I'll leave" she spat

"OK" nodded Eugene

As they arrived to his destination the boy couldn't help but give her another grateful smile "Thank You G" he was about to get in but paused when he heard her call out his name

"Yeah?" asked Eugene as he poked his head out through the door

"You owe me one, meet me at Slausen's Ice Cream Parlor tomorrow at 1:00 got it!"

"Yeah... ok" whispered the boy as he gently closed the door

* * *

G decided that it was the wrong time to actually mess with the convenience store and hung out in Geraldfield for a bit, after that she headed home, she was about to turn a corner when..

_**Boom**_

She landed on something soft

"GGGGGG, I found you" smiled a pajama wearing Arnold as he got up and lifted her up into a hug "Where have you been, I was so worried about you"

Trying to regain from the confusion the girl pushed him away "What the... Get away, you freak!"

"G, it's me Arnold, I was so worried about you, you normally don't stay out this late"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Realizing his slip up, Arnold changed the subject "If we don't get home soon, everybody is gonna find out that were not home" he grabbed her arm and pulled on her "My Mom and Dad are going to wake up anytime soon"

G nodded and ran along "yeah, can't let Grandpa down"

When the breathless teens reached the Boarding House, they noticed that Stella's and Miles had their room already lit "oh no they're awake" said Arnold nervously "what am I gonna say?"

G ignored him and hopped into the window, she then pulled out her hand gesturing for him to take it, but Arnold only stood there and looked at it awkwardly "hurry up" she whispered "I don't want to get Grandpa into any problems"

Arnold nodded and took her hand

Once inside G noticed the big mess of tools "what the"

"I can explain" replied Arnold with a scary-looking grin

"Not now" said G while pulling him out towards her door, clearly hearing Stella talking on the Phone in the background

"But"

"shhhhhh I'll go out there and distract her, while you take chance and go to your room, got it"

"Ok"

G took a deep breath and opened the door, she stepped out into the hall just in time before Stella took the first step towards Arnold's room and greeted her "Sup Mrs. Shortman"

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	27. The Deal

CHAPTER 27  
THE DEAL

"Good Morning G" replied Stella as she walked towards the girl "how are you feeling?" hearing no answer she continued "I wanted to check on you last night but Grandma wouldn't let me..."

"_That's right, follow me"_ G started to leash out some nasty fake coughs and started to walk away into the kitchen "I feel peachy, just peachy"

Stella worriedly followed "that cough doesn't sound so good, and why are you dressed? Where are you going?"

The dark-haired girl arrived to the kitchen and turned around to face Stella "School" she then looked above the lady's shoulder and saw Arnold already out near the steps, and waving a thumbs up "never felt better"

Stella grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her head disapprovingly "you're sick Hun, and that cough sounds awful"

"_Very impressive, never thought that the football-head could ever pull it off"_ "Um... a a Achoo" she brought up her sleeve and fake wiped, maybe you're right I kinda..."

"Yes honey, please go and get some rest and don't worry about Mrs. Vitello, we took care of that yesterday"

"O...ok"

Stella smiled and patted her in the back "and please don't worry about breakfast I'll bring it in for you"

"no.. no... It's fine, I don't want to bother you"

"Bother? G, that is never a bother... What would you like?"

"No... I don't" said G while trying to walk back into her room

"Yes, and If you don't answer, you'll end up getting a surprise" said Stella not letting her finish, she opened the door to her room noticing the tools that were scattered all over the place "what in the world"

"um... I was um... I think that it's Oskars way of pulling a prank_" _G mentally slapped herself _"what the... sheesh that was dumb, believe it woman believe it"_

"Oskar, oh wait 'til Suzie hears about this" said Stella angrily as she helped G into the bed "and please Hun, get some rest ok"

"O... a a Achoo...ok"

* * *

Oskars cries and Suzie's yells woke G up

"Eh he he he but Suzie I didn't do it"

"I don't care, I sent you here to clean the girl's room, not eat the breakfast Stella left out for her"

"I... I but Suzie, I didn't even do it, I was with Ernie and I...I"

"I...I" mimicked Suzkie, "you can't even come up with a lie, Take responsibility for your actions and take these tools down stairs NOW!"

"But I don't want to"

"You will, and I will watch" said Suzie as she sat down on G's bed "Sorry sweetie" said Suzie while patting her head "please go back to sleep"

G yawned and stretched "nah, I was about to get up anyway"

Suzie only nodded and continued to argue with Oskar forgetting about G

feeling a bit awkward the unnoticed girl got up, grabbed her clothes and headed out to get ready

* * *

Arnold woke up finding a note in his hand

_Hey Sweetie, _

_Hope you feel better, I left you Breakfast on the Computer Desk_

_Love, Mom_

The Staving boy smiled as he ate the Pancakes that his Mom left for him.

Last night was one of the worst nights in his life, He knew that G would leave almost every night around the same hour, he kept telling himself that she was ok, but that wasn't enough. After taking a peek at the heating unit Arnold couldn't help but go out in search for her, after a while he started to regret it... thinking that he would get on G's bad side due to butting in with Frankie, and the whole going through the blood test results.

So he ran back home and waited, seeing that she wasn't coming he distracted himself by bringing tools into her room and trying to fix the stubborn machine.

After all of that it began to get really late, forgetting about his "butting in" theory he went out in search for her again, taking the bus around town with pajama and all

The oddest thing that he encountered last night was in down town when a familiar yellowed eyed man, the same man who stole his bus pass when he was young thew him aside into the ground screaming and running away.

That's when Arnold's anxiety rose to a high, he had to find her, he promised Alex that he would watch out for her, and he didn't care what G thought of him anymore, he searched the rest of the night feeling peace and relief only when he found her.

* * *

G was completely ready when she came out of the bathroom; she was about to go into her room but bumped into Oskar who was leaving with the last tool in hand along with Suzie

"Sorry" smiled Suzie while dragging a whining Oskar away

Arnold was watching from upstairs, he was still a little shaken about last night but decided to talk to her anyway, he ran down stairs and knocked on the door.

She opened the door with a bored expression "what is it now"

"Hi" he said nervously

"Come in" she swung the door open all the way and nodded her head, gesturing him to come in

Once he entered he saw that all the tools were gone "G... where are the"

"The tools" finished G while closing the door; "got Oskar to take care of it" she smirked

"Oskar but why? I was coming back to pick them up"

"Never mind that, all I want to know is... what in the world were you doing? And who said that you could come in my room anyway?"

"I..I.."

"Spill, sheesh you sound like Oskar"

" I wanted to fix the heating unit, It's really cold in here"

"Fix the heating unit hahaha man you really don't know your tools, how in the world did you end up with a rake, shovel and even a Jack Hammer? Do you even know what a Jack Hammer is used for?"

Arnold leaned against the wall and unaware of his blush replied "I had a lot in my mind, I guess I was a little nervous and well worri.." he cleared his throat and stoked his hair nervously "It felt cold in here and well it's not fair to you"

G only looked away and softly spoke "well, even if you did, I would never use it"

"Why is that?" asked Arnold while walking up to her

He must have have had come to close for her liking because the dark-haired girl walked away to the other side of the room and looked out the window "I just need to know something"

Even if her back was turned Arnold nodded "yeah, sure what is it?"

"What time do you think your parents will be in tonight?"

"Um... probably by 9:00 I guess"

"Good" she jumped on the windowsill and looked back at him "don't forget to close the door behind ya" and in a flash she was gone, not even waiting for his response

* * *

"Are you ready to order?" asked the nice young lady who worked at Slausens, she took out her little notepad and clicked her pen open

"Not yet, I'm waiting for someone" replied G whom was now seated and looking out the window

The lady whose nametag read Jessica smiled "No problem, just holler when you're ready" and left to help other customers

The door chimed alerting the entrance of a teen red-haired boy; he tiredly walked up to the girl and sat in front of her "Hi"

"You're late," said G in a strict voice to gain authority

"But G" coughed Eugene in effects from his running "School ends at 1:15 and then I bumped into the..."

"Save it Eugene" she lifted up two fingers and said "I need you to get me something, it's either Mercedes-Benz or NiNe"

Eugene raised an eyebrow and replied "Um... I don't understand?"

"Ok... Listen up" she said impatiently "I'm going to a party on December 5 either you get me a Mercedes-Benz for the night, or find me something to wear that is NiNe, I guess it's a brand" she shrugged

Eugene was quiet for a long time "The brand NiNe is something really rare around here it's something that only really rich people wear, I think that only Rhonda, Lorenzo and Chris wear it, as for Mercedes-Benz..." he tailed off never giving her a straight answer

"Ok then Benz it is" she said as she stood up from the chair "I need a sharp looker too, aight!"

Eugene got up and desperately pulled on her jacket, "I don't know if I can..."

G pushed him off, making him sit back down "What? What's the problem?"

"I don't know, how to get you one" stated the really scared boy

"It's simple, Just rent it" she said

"But I can't afford that" said Eugene whom was currently lifting his hands up in a please help manner

"Then Borrow it, Barter for it, Steal it, I don't care... just make it happen"

"But"

G sighed and sat back down "look... I put my ass on the line for you yesterday" after watching Eugene nod she continued "Do you think that guy is gonna let that pass?"

He mumbled a no and sadly looked down "I didn't mean to cause any problems" he whispered

"But... He's no threat, I can take care of myself ,and besides I've met worse, all I want from you is to get me that car by the Sixth can you do that?"

Eugene furrowed his eyebrows and lifted his head up flashing her an enthusiastic smile "Yes-I-Can" and with the fresh determination, he got up and danced his way out of he shop without tripping.

* * *

After finishing up with Eugene, G decided to stay and treat herself to a double chocolate sundae "_So, Rhonda has the hook ups for NiNe, How am I gonna get her to get me one"_ she looked out the window and a familiar boy caught her eye, Curly was about to enter the shop obviously avoiding Rhonda and Harold's hand holding. That's when an Idea clicked in

The door Chimed announcing the gloomy boy's arrival, G stood up and waved him in "Ay Curly Boy"

Curly gave her a forced smile and walked up to her "Hey G, heard about the fight yesterday, hows the cheek?"

"_Curly Acting normal? guess the boy is depressed, boy do I hate love... what a waste of time" _G touched her cheek "Good, nothing new" she shrugged

"Oh" said Curly a little distracted by what was going on outside

G wordlessly got up and walked dangerously close to the boy making him a little tense, she then wrapped her arm around his back and walked him out of the shop

Curly was in complete shock, he wasn't a very good-looking guy, girls hardly ever talked to him and his crazy personality sure never helped in getting him a girlfriend, He was probably the only boy who has never had a real girlfriend at age 17, and now, he had one of the hottest girls in school leading him out the door and pinning him against the wall... Right in front of Rhonda.

"Curly do me a favor" she whispered

"Um... sure" he nodded a bit off-guard by the Girls advances

"I want to make your little princess jealous, I want her to feel what you feel"

"Um..."

"Shhhhh" she gently stroked his lip with her index finger and said "that girl is crazy for you but wont admit it, maybe if you took control she'll act upon her feelings"

"Nooo that can't be true" said Curly as he adjusted his glasses

"Um hummm, she told me to stay the hell away from you" she whispered "and I'll prove it to you, all you have to do is take control"

"I always knew that she had a thing for me, Ok I'll prove it " Curly didn't even think twice, he lifted G up in the air bridal style and swooned with her in his arms "AHAHA HAHA HAAHA" he laughed, "Where shall we go next... My Love" he said with his loud and strong voice

Little did he know that Rhonda was steaming at the sight she pulled away from Harold and crossed her arms, The elegant girl watched as the new threat in her life wrapped Curlys neck and whispered something.

"The Rolling Tree House" yelled Curly "Sure Mama Let's go... MUA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAA"

Rhonda couldn't help but let a gasp escape "_The Rolling Tree House... but that's where everybody goes to have"_ she shook the thought off and ran up to the couple before she lost them "_G taking his Virginity, Over my dead body!"_ "Curly wait!" exclaimed Rhonda

Curly turned around coming face to face with a panicking Rhonda "Yeah?"

"Um..."Rhonda fiddled with her fingers and took a step backward "G, May I have a word with you in private?"

"Ok Curly Boy, put me down" said G

Curly nodded, pulled her into a tight hug and gave her a bug's bunny kiss on the cheek "Call me up if you ever need more favors" he whispered happily, finally, he had hope once again

"Ok ma lady" he said loudly while bending down and giving her a kiss in the hand, an action that made Rhonda grind her teeth "I shall Call you to-night" he then backed away leaving with uncontrollable laughter

Rhonda gave her an angry glare "What will it take for you to stay away from him!"

"_Wow, never expected it to be this easy" _G cleared her throat "Well I don't know Rhonda, Curly Boy is pretty special"

Not wanting anyone to hear the conversation Rhonda looked around and noticed that Harold left, "let's go talk in my car"

The two girls sat inside the Cherry Red Vette, and started their negotiation

"Fine" said Rhonda "I'll take you right now" She turned on the engine and put her seatbelt on "just promise me to stay away from Curly"

"Yeah whatever" mumbled G "So where is this NiNe store?" she asked while Rhonda began to take a turn

"It's ten, fifteen minutes away, ever heard of Hillwood Hills?"

"Kinda?"

Rhonda looked over at her "I live up there"

"hummm interesting"

"You live with Arnold right?"

"aaaah yeah so"

The well-dressed girl looked down and gave her a weak smile, and forgetting about the whole Curly thing she continued to talk "I used to live around that neighborhood" she laughed, "and at the Boarding House once, even if I spend the whole day there I can't help but miss living there"

"Really?"

"Yeah" sighed Rhonda "My father grew up in that Neighborhood, I went to the same Elementary school that he went to"

"_Is this really Rhonda?"_ Thought G

"PS 118" she said, "I remember when..." Rhonda continued talking, but the only thing that G was focusing on was the streets.

* * *

"Almost there" announced Rhonda who was currently driving on the freeway, she took exit 33 and made a right.

If it were possible for eye's to fall out of their sockets, it would have happened to G once Rhonda made that right; she tipped her shades low not believing her eyes, Rhonda was driving upwards into the most impressive welcome to a community, each side of the entrance had tall waterfalls, at the top of each were Golden letters that took in the sunshine beautifully they spelled out Hillwood Hills.

Rhonda passed the waterfalls, and entered... turns out that the waterfalls were nothing compared to what was inside, small rivers flowed on each side of the street, they were surrounded by grass, trees and beautiful flowers, then a great amount of multicolored birds flew around and even a deer could be seen drinking water.

She drove deeper into the community and that's when G spotted a huge house on top of the hill, as if she were reading her mind Rhonda said "That's where Travis Cash lives, he's one of the richest men in the country"

"humm... never heard of him," said G

"Really?" asked Rhonda "He's a producer, screenwriter, and Actor... ever heard of the famous movie Universe?"

"Um... no"

"Did you know that he's actually the CEO of NiNe, oh and Christopher Cash's big Brother"

"Christopher Cash the senior from school?"

"The one and Only" smiled Rhonda as she pulled over into the Valet Parking

"_A mall with a valet parking you gotta be kidding me" _wow'd G

The girls entered the huge Roman styled mall and immediately found the females side of the NiNe store "go right in" said Rhonda "I need to go and check my balance"

G nodded and walked right in welcoming the smell the lavender-scented store

* * *

When Rhonda entered the NiNe store she immediately picked a long and slim red dress, as usual Tina an elderly woman greeted her with a welcoming hug "Rhonda darling, how have you been" she smiled

"I've been wonderful Tina"

"Ohh, now that's a Great choice, it's a platinum edition, almost ruined by that filthy creature over there" she pointed over at G, whom was obviously angry because Tish, another worker wouldn't let her touch anything "The only reason she's still here is because I'm letting Tish distract her while an Officer comes to pick her up"

"But why?" asked Rhonda with furrowed eyebrows "What?... Did she ruin one of the dresses?"

"No" said Tina "I didn't even let her touch anything..."

"Oh please don't tell me that she stole something," asked Rhonda

"Like if I'd let her, she obviously doesn't belong here" said Tina "It's not like if she could afford any of this, look at what she's wearing... Amidas humph, an imitation brand"

"_How dare she call the cops for no reason"_ Thought Rhonda angrily, she left Tish and walked up to G "Did you choose anything yet?"

"I sure did," said G giving Tish the middle finger "but this retard wont let me try it"

Rhonda couldn't help but let a chuckle escape "Well then Tish, do you need me to call Travis?"

Tish shockingly eyed Tina whom was even in more shock "N...N...No I'll go get the key" she walked over to the fitting room and opened the door

* * *

"It fit's" said G behind the doors

Rhonda knocked on the door once more "oh no I'm not paying until I see it"

"Alright then, sheesh"

The door creaked open reviling G all dressed up "G... You look amazing, and those shoes match perfectly"

"Eh thanks"

"Hey" Rhonda then grabbed the Red dress and handed it to her "Can you try this on"

G raised her unseen eyebrow and asked "Why? This is too formal?"

"Just try it"

She shrugged and walked back in "alright then, but just to let you know I ain't taking it"

"Yeah Ok, just try it"

A few minutes later she came out with the dress "Oh G, you look fabulous... it would be a crime for you not to buy it"

"No way Rhonda, I'm going to a party, not a ball... and eight hundred bucks, are they outta their minds?... might as well give em' to me"

Rhonda crossed her arms and wrinkled her nose "oh you're no fun"

G shook her head disapprovingly and quickly closed the door "Cant wait to get the hell out of here"

* * *

On their way back to Hillwood G couldn't help but ask "So what's the deal with Curly?"

"What do you mean?" asked Rhonda

"I mean... I never thought that you would end up having a thing for him

Rhonda cleared her throat and changed the subject "I'm curious, what party are you going to?"

"I... I don't know, this guy invited me and specifically told me to wear NiNe" she lied

"Yeah, I suspect that he's taking you to Travis twenty-first birthday party"

"Wow, he's only twenty-one"

"Yeah" said Rhonda

"Are you gonna be there?"

"no... Not really, I'm having my own party that day"

"Oh yeah I think I saw you handing in some invitations the other day"

Now parked in front of the Boarding House Rhonda spoke up "Before you leave... can I ask you something?"

"Um... Sure"

Do you know if Arnold and Phoebe plan to attend... you know my party?"

"Pssssttttt I have no clue, Why wouldn't they go?"

Rhonda's expression changed into a sad one "Because, They never forgave me for something that I did in fifth grade, Especially Phoebe"

"Oh"

"Yeah, Arnold may act friendly but I know that..." she took a deep breath and looked ahead "I know that he never forgave me, it's been really hard for me, and the only person who stood by me was Curly"

G started to Freak out because Rhonda was becoming too emotional "I gotta go" she stepped out of the car almost forgetting her new wardrobe "bye"

Rhonda wiped a tear away and smiled "It was fun... We shall do this again" she cleared her throat "and dont forget about our agreement"

"Whatever floats your boat Rhondalloyd"

as soon as Rhonda left, G climbed into her window

Back in the safety of her room she couldn't help buy wonder what was it that Rhonda did to make Arnold and Phoebe so angry...

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	28. Father & Son

CHAPTER 28  
FATHER & SON

Arnold was in his room trying to finish the fresh pages of Difficult Math Homework that Gerald brought in once again. Earlier today they hung out and talked, at some point G came up into the conversation something about Curly and her being a couple now Arnold laughed at the thought, rumors were the last thing that he would believe now-a-days, especially with what happened with Helga so long ago, but if this news were to be true, the football-headed boy couldn't help but feel concern for Curly because not only has he been told by Alex that G was a heart-breaker, he witnessed it with his own eyes and what makes it even worse... is that it was witnessed with Frankie G, the cool guy who never breaks down in front of people.

Due to still being stuck with Question #3 of the Math worksheet, Arnold put his head down in frustration.

_**Knock...Knock...**_

Arnold groaned a come-in without lifting his head up, this Math was getting to him.

"Fish Flu got you feeling blue?" asked a deep voice while closing the door.

Arnold immediately shot his head up looking upon the straight face that his father had "Ok Arnold what did you do?"

"How'd you?"

Miles sighed and sat on the bed "Son, these are my parents were talking about"

Arnold nodded quickly and told Miles everything that happened at school, keeping what happened in Geraldfield to himself

Miles stroked his chin in deep thought "It wasn't the smart way of handling the situation but, I guess that you did **_try_** to do the right thing" feeling bad, Arnold nodded and let his father continue "I think that I will let this one go" he said thoughtfully "after all you were defending G"

Arnold let go of the deep breath that he was holding in relief

"It's just... that your Mother, being a Doctor and all has been trying to do some research and truthfully Arnold, I'm running out of things to distract her with... out of all the things your Grandpa had to use the fish flu excuse.

Arnold agreed whenever anyone got sick in the Boarding house, his Mom along with Grandma would always be the ones to nurse them back to health, just that thought made Arnold's stomach turn, he hated lying to his Mom "Dad, I think that I should tell Mom about what happened"

Miles cleared his throat and said "Son, I don't think that's a good Idea"

Arnold gave his father a confused expression "but why?"

"because..." sighed Miles "your Mother doesn't trust G at all, not after she heard that a pocket knife was found on her by the Officer"

Arnold agreed, why would G have a pocket knife? and what was that habit that she told Alex she had?

"She thinks that G is a bad influence" continued Miles "and dangerous, if she ever found out what happened in school I don't think that she'll let you near her, and she's going to be restless when we go..." The older man began to stutter "to the Th..anksgiving trip tomorrow" "_I can't tell Arnold that were leaving for San Lorenzo without him around New Year's, not yet, and not without Stella's Approval"_ he sighed

Arnold not spotting the odd excuse that his father gave was surrounded by his own thoughts "_the Thanksgiving Trip, Oh no, I forgot to tell G that we go on a trip for Thanksgiving"_

Miles broke Arnold's thoughts "But I don't think that Stella has anything to worry about, your Grandpa seems to like G and well... I must admit that the Girl does seem like trouble and also very distant to us, maybe if we get to know her..." he shrugged "From what I've been told she's had a rough life, maybe she just needs a chance... we should just keep what happened at school to ourselves "_no need to start something in the Holidays anyway"_ and besides the fish flu" he laughed "Is supposedly gone now, because of your Grandmother's soup"

Arnold smiled, it was an odd-looking soup but it tasted normal compare to other things that she makes during someone's healing time "Talking about Mom, Where is she?"

"Working, she wanted to do some extra research regarding San Lorenzo" he smiled "she was doing some research for the fish flu today but... I guess that's a really rare flu that took a lot of her time, boy is she dense" laughed Miles "I came home because it was the perfect opportunity to see what was going on between you and school, I know that when my father makes excuses like that it's for a reason"

"Thanks Dad"

"I'll be heading back to work now, can't leave your Mom alone like that " Miles walked up to Arnold and messed with his hair jokingly "I knew it wouldn't be that bad, you're a good kid"

Arnold rolled his eyes at his father's annoying gesture "good night Dad"

"Night Son" he walked out surprised that Arnold was following him with a few things in his hand "What's..."

Arnold laughed, he lifted up the thing's showing it to his father "Grandpa came by earlier today and gave me my paycheck along with G's, I also need to give her, her homework"

Miles laughed "alright then son, see you in the morning" he walked down the stairs and left

Arnold was walking down the hall when coincidentally the Phone rang

_**Ring Ring**_

"Hello"

"Arnold" said a female voice

After a long pause the voice said "Hello, are you there?"

"Hey Rhonda" said Arnold a little dully

Now it was Rhonda's turn to have an awkward pause, in the background you could hear her father calling "I... just wanted to leave a message for G"

"oh, ok"

"Can...can you please tell her that she took the wrong bags"

"The wrong bags?" repeated Arnold

"yeah"

"ok, bye Rhonda"

"Wait" said Rhonda, "are you going to my party?"

after another long pause he said "I... I have to do something that day"

Rhonda cleared her throat trying to hide her hurt, "Ok Arnold, if you ever change your mind..."

"yeah, sure Rhonda" said Arnold "I'll see"

"Ok Arnold, see you at school"

"bye"

"bye Rhonda"

Arnold hung up softly and walked down the hall towards G's room, he couldnt help but notice how nervous he got... but why was that?

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	29. Trip

CHAPTER 29  
TRIP

G was sitting on her usual spot in her bedroom, she had her school notebook on her knees and held a freshly stolen cell phone that belonged to Tina from the NiNe Store "_that will teach you to call the cops on me, hehehe now who's the Idiot Tina, not even your precious henchman Tish could stop me from robbing you blind B***h hehehe"_ her thoughts were cut short when she heard a faint knock on the door, she quickly hid the phone in her pocket and cleared her throat "um... Come in"

Arnold opened the door softly and poked his head in observing the dark and chilly room with G all the way in the corner again, but this time without her shades "Hey G" he said slowly while letting himself in and shutting the door behind him "I just came here to give you these"

G tilted her head up in the air and groaned, "ah man more homework!"

Arnold chuckled "it's not all bad news, I also got you your paycheck" he walked over to her and gently set them down on the notebook before her, he noticed a pile of crumbled up papers on her side "I have a bigger mountain than that in my room, math" he laughed

She looked at him questionably and only shrugged as she opened her paycheck "Three-Hundred fifty bucks"

Arnold nodded with a pinch of guilt due to the fact that he was healthy and not going to work "Yup, she gave us a bonus"

G only sighed and stuffed the paper away in her notebook because it had her real name in it, "alright then, tha... thannk...s yeah"

Arnold smiled realizing that the girl hand difficulty saying Thank You but at least trying "No problem" he replied, he then sat himself beside her and noticed her awkward expression though the moonlight "Rhonda called"

"_Ugh, why did he have to sit beside me, and damn what's up with that tone in Rhonda's name"_ she thought "so what does your majesty want now?"

"She wanted to me to tell you that you took the wrong bags... I think?"

"What!" G stood up and took out the bags from her closet, "Idiot, Idiot, Idiot" she quickly checked them and smacked her head angrily "so what did she say, is she gonna give them back?"

Arnold shrugged "I don't know, she had to go"

G angrily tightened her fist and threw the bags back into the closet "Fine, I'll call her up" she then faced him and crossed her arms "is that all"

"Um... no" he gulped "I need to tell you something"

G leaned against the closet and tapped her foot "o...k, by the look on your face it must be bad"

Arnold took in a deep breath and said "remember Thanksgiving?"

"Of course I remember Thanksgiving, How can I forget"

"You see" the Football-headed boy began to run his fingers though his hair "my parents like to celebrate it in this place called Crystal River"

G couldn't help but smirk "_look at him so nervous what a pathetic little dweeb"_ she then bit her lip "and let me guess" she cut off, "you think that I'm gonna be mad at you because it's 3 hours away and because we're gonna stay there until Sunday Morning"

"How... how did you know?" asked Arnold shockingly

"Grandma" said the dark-haired girl while walking towards the middle of the room and pointing towards her door, "not too long ago she came in calling herself Thomas Jefferson, she then dragged me into a room filled with camping equipment and made me choose a tent and stuff, I pieced up all of her puzzling statements and came to a conclusion... That I am getting dragged to who knows where for Thanksgiving" she scoffed, folded her arms and looked away "no Thanks to you"

Filled with guilt Arnold got up to explain "um... it's because you see, the only way that Alex would get you off the hook..." he paused when he felt her finger on his lips "Arnold... you **will** make up for this"

"But I was only trying to help..."

"I don't care" she snapped "this is all your fault and you're gonna fix it" she bent down and grabbed her English Homework "By doing this" she then stuffed the piece of paper on his stomach

"G... I'm not going do your homework for you" stated Arnold firmly "and besides I don't even understand this math"

"It's our English homework you Idiot and yes you are... Now choo" she waved her hands towards the door

"No" said Arnold realizing her, what it seemed a shocked face?

He looked away and spotted the pile of crumbled up papers, he walked up to it and bent down to pick one up "you're having difficulty in English Homework?"

"Difficulty... No" she said harshly while sitting back down and folding her arms "It's just.. That I hate reading that crappy love book ok"

Arnold looked at the paper strongly and something clicked in "what if I help you with English Homework, and then you help me with Math?"

After a long pause G answered "Fine"

"Ok, then I'll go get my backpack," said the football headed boy

* * *

"Oh, I get it now," said Arnold, he couldn't help but stare and smile, noticing how patient she was with him when it came to these confusing numbers.

The Teens were currently sitting together trying to help each other out, the lights were on and G had her shades back on, she looked over her clock and realized that it was already midnight

"All right then" said Arnold as he took out a thick paperback book out of his backpack "so what chapter are you on"

G looked away and mumbled something

"Um... Kinda didn't hear you there" laughed Arnold

"Page two" mumbled the girl again as she took out a sheet of paper

"Page two?" asked Arnold in a shocked voice "but we've been reading this book for three weeks"

"Hey" she said angrily "it's not my fault that **Mrs. Oh so Special Day** chooses stupid annoying love books OK"

Arnold took a deep breath "Ok, no worries, we'll just start from the top"

G groaned in frustration "you know what Arnold, forget it"

"But" answered Arnold "you helped me with our math homework, and now it's my turn to..."

"Arnold" interrupted G "did you notice that in five hours from now my alarm is gonna ring to wake me up, so that we could go up to our little Thanksgiving trip"

Arnold looked back at the clock and noticed the time "oh wow... I just, where did the time go" he laughed nervously

G shrugged "glad to hear that at least one of us felt it fly by"

The boy cleared his throat and gave her a quick nod "well I guess we'll have to finish this later"

"Right" said G as she got up walking towards the door

"And um... I just want to thank you for having patience with me" said Arnold jokingly as he got himself up

"yeah yeah no big deal" waived G as she opened the door to her bedroom to let him out

Arnold walked slowly up to her and smiled, trying to hide the disappointment of leaving "Good Night"

"Um.. Right" said the dark-haired girl while clearing her throat, as she felt the urge to shove him out the door

He walked out and gave her another smile "sweet dreams"

At this G shook her head disapprovingly and whispered a "yeah right" then, shut the door.

* * *

_**beep beep... beep beep... beep beep...**_

G dizzily pulled herself up from the floor to turn off the alarm clock; she stepped out into the hall where Grandpa and Arnold were standing

"Hey There" said Grandpa "you ready?"

G yawned and scratched her head in confusion "Wha... what are you talking about?"

"Hehe" laughed Grandpa "you silly kid, don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah" said the sleepy girl "the Crystal River thing, just gimme ten minutes"

"No Problem, how bout you Shortman"

Arnold whom was staring at G's eyes simply looked away and stuttered a "I..mm I'mmm all ready Grandpa"

G took a quick shower, put on her clothes, pulled out her briefcase, and pocketed the now turned off cell phone, to save battery, she then ran outside, finding only Grandpa, Stella, Miles, and Arnold waiting for her

"Hey hey just in time" said Grandpa, he took her briefcase and thew it in the Packard, he then pointed to the top of the car where all their camping equipment was tied down "I see that you choose the yellow tent"

"Yeah, so" shrugged the girl

Grandpa patted her head "oh nothing... I just think that it was a great choice"

"What happened to everyone else?" asked G

"Well" said Grandpa "they decided to get a head start, while my son Miles and his wife Stella decided to stay here and catch up with us tomorrow because they stayed up all night working... you ready?"

"Oh.. yeah, all ready Gramps"

Stella walked up to Arnold and kissed him in the cheek while feeling his forehead "are you sure that the flu is all gone?"

"Yes mom" replied Arnold as he gave her a quick hug "Don't worry I'll be fine"

"Ok son" Stella gave him another kiss and turned around to face G "How are you feeling hun?"

"I'm cool Mrs. Shortman"

"Oh honey please... you can call me Stella" she then walked up to her with her arms wide open, but G stepped away "yeah sure Stella, see ya tomorrow"

Stella a bit hurt nodded and gave Grandpa a kiss, and another to Arnold, she stopped as soon as Miles grabbed her hand and pulled her up towards the entrance of the boarding house "hun... just let them go already"

Arnold then walked up to the Packard and stood there holding the door open "ladies go first"

G crossed her arms and gave him an evil smirk while letting herself in "then please... go right in"

Arnold chucked and seated himself next to her

* * *

Grandpa drove off leaving behind a waving mother and father, he then drove into a drive-thu and purchased breakfast

As Arnold ate he couldn't stop but stare at G once again, and soon enough his mind wondered off into a Daydream, in a...

_French restaurant where he laughed along with the beautiful female that was currently sitting in front him, she wore a red dress and her hair was down begging for him to run his fingers through them, she wore her shades giving her that mysterious sense, the female paused her laughter, leaned forward and brought him close to her, she was about kiss him when all of a sudden a deep laughter was heard "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA" the girl let him go and looked on to where the source of the sound was heard, Arnold also looked on and there stood Curly "Princess" stated Curly loudly as he ran atop of the table "How dare you disobey me to with... with that!" he pointed_

_G stood up from the table and dramatically took Curly's hand "OH Curly My Love, I will never be with that... I love you, and only you" she then jumped up the table and kissed him_

_At the sight of those two Arnold's heart sank, he then got up and left..._

"Arnold... yo Arnold..." next thing Arnold felt was someone attempting to snatch the breakfast burger off his hands "Sheesh boy, what the heck is wrong with you?"

Arnold looked over at his hand feeling the liquid of his squashed burger making it's way towards his elbow

"Are you alright back there Shortman?" asked Grandpa while looking back

At this Arnold snapped out of it and quickly grabbed some napkins to clean up, while trying to ignore his burning cheeks "yeah, Grandpa... I was just thinking"

"Thinking ay?" asked the elderly man while rubbing his chin "heard you guys studying last night, what time did you guys go to bed?"

"Midnight" answered G nonchalantly while tilting her shades low to take a look out the window

"Oh ho ho" said Grandpa "so I bet you kids are _really_ tired"

"kinda" answered Arnold

"good" whispered Grandpa with a mischievous smirk

Minutes later both teens blacked out from exhaustion

* * *

"Almost there" announced Grandpa loudly walking up the two teens in the back; G stretched while Arnold yawned all of a sudden a big Thump was heard

"Wha... What was that?" asked G while looking out the window and catching something jumping off the roof of the Packard and onto a truck of hay filled with piglets

"Bumpy Road" laughed Grandpa

"Oh no Phil, that ain't no bumpy road, I just saw something jump from our roof and onto that truck"

"hey hey hey" said Grandpa as he pointed a finger up into the air "it's Grandpa... Grandpa... remember er um... was it Helena.."

"yeah yeah yea" repeated G, glad that he didn't remember her real name "alright _**Grandpa**_ are you happy now"

"Very" he laughed "the only time I want to hear the name Phil is when you call upon your first born" he turned around and winked "yes even if my Grandchild is a girl, I expect her to be named Phil" you got that girly

G who ignored his comment groaned in frustration and grabbed onto a blushing Arnold's shirt, was Grandpa stating that he and G would have a child together?

"you... Did you see it?"

Arnold... who was thanking the universe that G was wearing sunglasses shook his head no

"Hey.. You just woke up" laughed Grandpa "maybe you're just..."

"ARGH... No! I am not seeing things" she then spotted something wearing glasses and dark clothing looking at them though the haystack "look" pointed G as she yanked on Arnold's shirt "I think that it's a human"

"I... No... I don't see anything" shrugged Arnold, while Grandpa laughed and slowed his driving down

"Hey Grandpa... Drive faster," said the girl

"No can do..." replied the elderly man "this is our exit"

G hit her head into the back of Grandpa's seat in frustration, she then felt a faint touch grabbing onto her shoulder "hey... I believe you," said Arnold

"Sure" she said not even looking up

* * *

Grandpa pulled up into a grassy area where all the boarders were waiting "hey hey" said Ernie as they came out of the car "you made it"

"Oh no.. What happened?" gasped Suzie while pointing at the camping gear above the Packard

The trio whom just came out of the car followed the direction in which she pointed at

"Oh Oh" said Grandpa whom looked past the boarders into the deep thick forest where a thin figure who wore dark clothing and glasses stood "_hehe Oh Pookie, you and your crazy Ideas, watta woman, her car to car jumping skills never get old"_ he then turned to face G "guess the wind blew off your tent" he grinned mischievously

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	30. A Foreign Feeling

CHAPTER 30  
A FOREIGN FEELING

"Figures" mumbled G "_like if I'd ever have any luck on anything that's even related to a home"_ she thought angrily, she began to walk away but paused when Grandpa spoke up

"Since your tent flew away, you will sleep with Arnold for the rest of the trip"

"What? No Way! Are you Insane?"

"No, Insane would be me if I let you spend the night without a tent" he laughed

"Yeah, you can't sleep without a tent" spoke Suzie "as warm the day is around here, it gets pretty cold at night"

"The cold? Lady I'm used to the cold!" spat G

"Used to it or not" said Grandpa while winking at his wife in the deep woods "you will share a tent with Arnold, don't want you to be eaten by a wolf at night, I kinda like you"

G rolled her eyes, "Wolves, I'm not scared of no wolves"

"Eh uh did I say wolves I meant oversized rats"

"Rats?... oversized rats?" flinched G "I..Um... since you insist sir but maybe I could..."

Knowing that he won the small battle Grandpa cut her short and began to pull down Arnold's tent from the Packard "why don't you guys choose a spot and set up your tent"

* * *

Arnold brought in his backpack from the Packard and into the - soon to be spacious but small tent that he would be calling home for the next few days, he felt a little awkward about the situation but what could he do? She needed a place to stay

G seemed to be taking the whole "sharing a tent" thing cooly now and silently helped Arnold set it up, after that they went their separate ways

* * *

A few days passed... Miles and Stella made it safely to camp the day after, accepting the arrangement that Grandpa made...

Games, Exploring, and just having plain fun was practiced by everyone, even G "_which would take extreme convincing for her to participate, she tried to stay far but Arnold and Grandpa wouldn't hear any of it"_, football, fishing, hiking and so much more, was the new Thanksgiving tradition that the Sunset Arms Family adapted to once Stella and Miles made it back home, and yes even Grandma's Wacky Ideas were part of the tradition too

But

The nights in camp left Arnold sleepless, G would just not stop having these horrible nightmares, she would toss, turn, kick, sweat and slur words that he could not comprehend usually Arnold would panic and not knowing what to do he woke her up,

Which would always lead to her running off, leaving Arnold with no time to catch up, she would then act as if nothing ever happened in the mornings

And that's what Arnold was doing right now, running as fast as he could, he made a quick halt when he spotted a thin figure standing in front of the river

The Football-headed boy silently waked closer examining how she stood there emotionless... and staring at the dark water that flowed down the river

Arnold felt some sort of De Ja Vu in the pit of his stomach, but shook it off because his natural desire to help her rose quicker... He slowly stepped forward expecting her to run for it, but he was wrong, she didn't run nor turn around to face him

She only stood there, staring blankly ahead

"Again another year?..." she spoke bitterly, "do you come once again offering me a sorry... for the Pain... the Agony?" she paused, letting an evil chuckle escape "let me tell you something... It is unnecessary for you to take the trouble, rest at ease.. For those feeling's are non-existent within me" she began to tighten her fist now staring coldly ahead

Arnold was at loss for words, and confusion clouded his mind, he then snapped out of it when he heard the bush behind G making ruffling sounds

"Sorry" whispered the bush that seemed to have a deep, old and manly voice

"I've seen you watching me and I want you to leave me alone" said the angry girl still looking away

"I can't, I didn't mean to leave you that way, you need to know the truth about what really happened"

Arnold could see that G tried to control her anger now, not only was her fist clenched, her breathing was rapid and her eyes were shut tightly... and through gritted teeth she said, "I already know the whole truth"

* * *

And so began G's _**silent**_ _**Flashback**_

Eleven year old Helga G. Pataki poked her head out into the living room obviously eavesdropping at her older sister and Dr. Bliss

"She's made such enormous progress" smiled Dr. Bliss

"Oh... That's just Great" smiled Olga while rubbing her belly that looked as if it were about to explode "I can't stand to see my Baby Sister like that"

"I know", sighed the Doctor "you and Jack have been so supportive, Helga's a strong Girl, I'm sure that she'll be fully recovered in no time"

"_Yeah right"_ thought Helga "_only in front of you people would he act all nice, what a two-faced jerk, and even if he tries his act on Olga, I've never seen her that miserable with a guy"_

"Oh that's great news Dr. Bliss" clapped the young pregnant woman "Do... do you think that now would be the right time to hand her the letters that her little friends sent?, I kept them all in a drawer over at Jack's office... I'm sure that it will cheer her up even more!"

Dr. Bliss gave it and long thought "no Olga, not yet"

"Oh... Ok" she replied softly

The two women got up and began to walk out the door

"_Could it be?"_ Thought Helga "_Phoebe? Arnold? They're not mad at me? Did they write?... Oh Arnold" _sighted the love-struck girl

Wasting no time whatsoever, Helga ran over to Jack's in-home office, she opened the first drawer and there it was... a stack off letters addressed to Helga G. Pataki, the top one being from Arnold

But she didn't get a chance to grab them because loud footsteps were heard; Helga panicked and hid behind a giant houseplant

She could see Jack looking around, closing the door and locking it, he then grabbed a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number

"Melinda" he said sweetly, the woman began talking... But Helga couldn't hear

"Just One more month Mel" he sighed, "One more month and we will own the whole Big Bob's Beepers Empire"; he then walked over to his chair and sat down

"No Mel it's not like that.. Olga means nothing; she _**IS**_ the plan... Without marrying her I would have never have had gotten Bob to sign it over to me"

"What? No she's not pregnant"

"Me? Enjoying myself? No just imagine living with her little brat of a sister, she acts as if she suspects something"

"Paranoid? No"

"I know... but it was my Idea"

"NO! Stop taking credit, I'm the one who sent those fake IRS Audit Letters, I'm the one who seduced Olga"

"But I'm the one who messed with his brain about going to jail, when he had perfectly good records"

"I'll make it! I promise! no no Little Jake will see his father this Sunday"

"I already bought the Tickets, ain't that enough?"

Jack lifted his arm up and looked at his wrist watch "Oh Shit Melinda, I'm Late for a Meeting"

"I love you too"

He ran off not even noticing the opened drawer

"_IRS? Audit Letters?"_ Helga began to think, she began to think way back "_Bob left because... he thought that he was going to Jail? He signed the business over to that dweeb, and instead of confronting his problems he ran away from them?"_ Helga didn't notice it but her face was covered in tears.

she didn't waste any time and ran off to the living room, catching Olga kissing Jack goodbye and shutting the door

"Olga" said Helga breathlessly

Olga let out a big gasp and ran over to Helga "Baby Sister why are you crying"

"It... It was Jack" Stuttered the Eleven year old

"Jack?" asked Olga "Did he hurt you? What happened?"

"Jack" coughed Helga "He married you only for your Money"

"Helga..." Began to say Olga but Helga cut her off

"The only reason that he married you was to take over Big Bob's Beepers, he wrote a fake letter to Bob and scared him away"

"No" shook Olga shockingly "That's not true, quit making up stuff, Jack... Jack would never do that.. He loves me"

"But It's true" screamed Helga whom was beginning to get annoyed by Olga's denial, she knew that Olga was unhappy, she knew that Olga was hurt because Miriam, and Bob abandoned them, even if she didn't witness it first hand, but come on... How dumb can she be?

"No" screeched Olga "he loves me, we're having a baby, He would never do that to me!"

"He has a lover, her name is Melinda"

Olga began to shake violently and grabbed onto a lamp "No.. NO! stop making up stories'

"He even has a kid named Jake"

And that's when Helga could see that something clicked into Olga, and she knew exactly what it was, Jake was the name of Jacks father... he even suggested to name the baby Jake if he were to be a boy, but Helga wouldn't know that

"NO!" yelled Olga "You LIAR!"

Helga still spoke up "He even bought tickets to see him this Sunday, I think that it's gonna be his Birthday"

"NOOOOOO" Screamed Olga "Get out! Get out!"

"Olga stop being in denial!" Screamed back Helga, how idiotic could Olga be?

"GET OUT," yelled an emotional red-faced Olga while yanking up a lamp

Helga walked over to the door "So that's how it is?"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

All of a sudden a knock was heard, Helga opened it wide letting Dr. Bliss in, whom seemed to unnotice what was going on because she quickly walked over to the middle of the room and picked up something from the couch "I'm sorry but I forgot..." the young lady forgot what she was about to say due to a mascara-teary covered Olga whom held a lamp threatenly "what's going on here?"

"Dr. Bliss, its Jack..." Helga began but was stopped by Olga's Scream "GET OUT! GET OUT! I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN" She then thew the lamp hitting Helga in the leg

Dr. Bliss Gasped looking both ways, Helga standing outside the front door holding onto her leg, while Olga began to cry loudly on the floor

Dr. Bliss ran over to Olga's aid

"The baby, Olga your water broke" were the last words that Helga heard as she ran out of that apartment, and beginning her new life as a stray

End of Flashback

* * *

Unaware of her thoughts the dark figure stepped out of the bush and was about to touch her shoulder but stopped once she began to talk again

"Because when you left... Emptiness is what you left behind"

G turned around making her way back to the tent

And a silent Arnold who eyed the figure followed looking back at the dark shadow that was left behind

When stepping inside he found her lying there sweating, and staring coldly at the tents wall

"_You don't even deserve to be called a man Bob; I will never forgive you! Never!...I'll never forget how you took everything that mattered to you then"_ her thoughts were cut short by a daring move by Arnold, he pulled her up close and hugged her tightly making G gain this foreign feeling called _comfort_

"Everything is going to be ok" Whispered Arnold "Everything is going to be ok"

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	31. Unidentified Feelings

CHAPTER 31  
UNIDENTIFIED FEELINGS

Arnold pushed away all of his shyness and held her, hoping to wash away her pain "_He must be an ex, I wonder what he did?"_ suddenly Arnold began to feel her trying to snake herself out of the embrace

G shut her eyes tightly and set herself free from him, she looked away and quickly began to lose the comfort that Arnold brought upon her, she didn't want to admit it, not even in her mind, but she truly wished that she never pulled away from him

As if reading her thought's Arnold scooted himself closer to her, and embraced her once again "We won't let him come near you again, Ok"

G paid no attention to his words for she was in pure bliss, she let in the comfort and snuggled herself into his chest, letting sleep overcome

* * *

The next morning a well rested Arnold awoke with a certain girl holding him close, he lowered his head coming almost face to face with her "_never have I seen her so peaceful, Whatever that guy did must have really destroyed her"_ suddenly the dark-haired girl began to shift, as if she were having a nice dream…. Then a smile crept along her face, at that instant Arnold's heart began to flutter_ "she's kinda pretty when she smiles, I wonder what she's dreaming about?"_

G opened one eye still squinting at the daylight, she realized how close she was to him, and filled with great embarrassment got up " um..."

Already missing her embrace Arnold also got up "Hey"

"Hey" she whispered, while stretching "_Did I really sleep the whole night? never have I felt so refreshed" _while clearing her throat trying to erase those thoughts, she then pointed at him and at herself "this never happened"

Arnold nodded quickly "never happened" he laughed while looking at her straight in the eyes

"what?... what's so funny?" asked G angrily

"Hey... don't get me wrong" laughed Arnold again "you just look well rested"

Truth was that Arnold's laughs were from being nervous, because once he looked straight into her eyes he felt something that he couldn't identify yet "are you up for breakfast today?"

G looked at him oddly "I'm not hungry" she answered while bending down to look around for her shades

"awww come on" answered Arnold, he then grabbed onto her arm and pulled her out of the tent "I'll cook"

G stopped walking and covered her eyes due to the bright sun "What part of I'm not hungry didn't you get"

"Well then, why don't you just sit with us?" replied Arnold as he gently pulled her over to a large table that belonged to the park "Please have a seat"

G rolled her eyes and didn't sit down, "I'll see you around"

"Now Now Now, What's that I hear, I'm not letting you skip breakfast again," said Grandpa from behind whom was still stretching from his long sleep

"Hey Grandpa... Happy Thanksgiving" said Arnold with cheer in his voice, but not missing G's angry glare at the word Thanksgiving

"Happy Thanksgiving" chuckled Grandpa back "So what's that I hear about you cooking breakfast?"

"Yeah" replied Arnold "would you like the usual?"

"You know it Shortman" replied Grandpa "now, show this young lady how well you learned from the master" he winked

* * *

Eventually the whole family woke up, receiving a hot plate from Arnold

"Hey no fair" whined Oskar "Ernie has a bigger piece of bacon"

"That's because you already bit into yours you loon" fought back Ernie

In the end Arnold fixed up a plate for G, and for himself, he then seated himself beside her "Hope you like it"

G gave him a quick glance, then she stared straight into her plate, not only did her stomach began to grumble, her mouth began to water at the sight of those perfectly grilled Steak, Bacon and Eggs

"At least taste it" said the Football-Headed Boy a little hurt because she just stared at it

G nodded not believing her eyes, this food really did look good, and it wasn't protected by a window separating her from it, it was really there... Right in front of her to reach

She slowly picked up a fork, not wanting to wake up from this dream... at least before she gets a taste, she chewed slowly savoring all of the wonderful flavors "WoW! Arnold, no disrespect but, I thought that you were gonna WoW... just WoW"

Arnold smiled in delight, "my Grandpa loves to grill, he taught me not too long ago"

"This….this is good" said G as she bit into the bacon

* * *

Once everyone got their fill they left for their own adventures, leaving Arnold and G all alone

The Dark Haired girl got up, thew her paper plate away, and began to walk away

"_Oh no… why does she always keep walking away, and I can't forget about what Alex warning about her acting out on Thanksgiving, I need to keep her in my sight"_ "So…. Has Grandpa taken you to Mt Gold yet?" asked Arnold shyly while following

"No" scoffed G, "What? Does it have gold?" she joked

"Sort of, want to go?"

At that instant she stopped her waking, faced him, and read him "maybe, but I can't say I believe you" she said roughly "_What a liar, eh…. at least I won't be stuck in one place where B... Bob would try to talk to me, or sit and watch me all day"_

"That's alright," said Arnold, "_I knew that would interested her, and she'll be with me all day…. I just hope she doesn't kill me"_ he gulped, he then grabbed her hand and gently pulled her to the way "It's a bit far, so we need to pack lunch ok"

* * *

"_Where is this boy taking me?, it's been like four hours?"_ Thought G, she sighed not being able to stop thinking of Bob either, and began to scan the woods "_I'd better be on the lookout, if __**HE**__ tries to talk to me again, I might lose it, and worse Arnold might recognize him"_

"We're here" hearing Arnold's voice made her snap out of her deep thought "uh… What you say?" she asked

Arnold happily walked ahead of her, jumped into a higher rock, and spread his arms wide "Welcome to Mt Gold" he laughed

G shook her head disapprovingly, trying hard not to laugh…. If she didn't know any better, she would say that Arnold's a 5-year-old

"Come on," said the football-headed boy as he jumped down the rock, "I love this place" he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the way, "This place has the best view, and it's where my Grandpa confessed his love for my Grandma" he laughed

"Woop-D-Doo" said G lowly "_Maybe another confrontation with Bob would have been easier ugh"_

* * *

After climbing Mt Gold, the two teens came face to face with a view so breathtaking, that G couldn't help but let her jaw fall in shock.

"It's the Best View around," said Arnold, as he himself was taking in the fresh air from the tip top of the mountain, "but believe it or not, this view becomes something even better at 3:00.

"How so?" asked G in curiosity

At around 3:00 for some reason…. The Suns reflection hits the whole forest just right, making it seem gold"

"And there is where the name Mt Gold comes from" stated G, "I knew there had to be a trick behind that one, otherwise this Mountain would have been filled with Gold Hunting Cowboys"

Arnold Laughed, put his bag beside him, and pulled out a Sandwich "I'm Starving, are you hungry yet?" he asked while motioning for her to take it.

"Uh, no" replied G, as she walked a bit far and sat down

The Football-headed boy sighed and put the Sandwich back inside his backpack, he then looked at his watch and said, "I can't believe that we came here two hours ahead, I guess Oscar's the one who holds us back every year"

"Why aren't you eating?" asked the Dark-Haired girl while completely disregarding his earlier comment.

"Oh, I don't know… I sort of don't like eating alone"

"But… but you're hungry" said G in disbelief

"Yeah"

"So eat"

Arnold smiled and looked away into the view, "I can't, and I'm not that hungry…. I can wait"

"_wait?"_ Thought G, "_If it was any of the guys, they wouldn't have given a damn if I were hungry or not, better yet…. they would have gobbled up my food along with theirs"_ during her private thought G heard what seemed to be a loud growl coming from Arnold's stomach. "Eat Already before your stomach eats it's self," said G a little louder than she wanted "_why does it bother me that he's hungry anyway…. ARGH… WHY!"_

Arnold, who was a bit shocked at her reaction, found himself paralyzed

"Look," said the girl as she pushed herself up from her spot, to sit herself right next to the Blonde boy….

She then grabbed his bag and pulled out two Sandwiches "Here… I'm eating, will you eat already!"

Arnold, whom quickly began to pickup sensibility to her presence simply nodded "I…..I… Thanks" stuttered Arnold

G gave him an odd look and began eating in silence

"So…" said, the Football-Headed boy as he racked his brains to start a conversation, "How do you like the trip so far?"

"Eh…." replied G while chewing "if you remove all the times you guys _**made**_ me _**participate**_" she said as she lifted her hands up making a parenthesis "It's pretty decent"

Arnold smiled "I think that you participating in the games was fun, especially when you tricked Oscar into choosing Abner in the egg racing contest"

The Dark Haired girl chuckled at the memory; "Oscar was so pissed every time Abner kept eating the eggs"

"Yeah" laughed Arnold, "and here I thought that Oscar was going to be the one who would eat them"

As the two teens reminisced about their recent Vacation Games, 2:55 came in no time

"It's almost time," said Arnold as he looked at his watch

Once he said that G laid back and began to get herself comfortable, but Arnold stood up and offered her his hand "ready?"

G was a bit confused, but took it anyway, "I thought the show was here?"

"There is a show here, but there's a better show inside" said the blonde boy as he pointed into a cave nearby

G eyed him "I'm warning you, if there are any rats in there, I will kill you and feed you to them"

Arnold laughed, after talking for a bit she wasn't so scary after all, and just like anyone else, she had a fear "There are no rats I promise"

She walked ahead and said "there better not be any, for your sake"

* * *

Once inside, Arnold convinced G to sit in a rock that would surely have the best view

G, who had a "you're so annoying" looks on her face simply sighed and sat back

Arnold couldn't help but get a bit excited, this was a Boarding House Family Secret, and it was the first time that he's ever gotten the chance to share it with someone his own age.

In a matter of seconds the pitch dark cave, turned into a golden paradise, G stood up from the rock that she was sitting on, in amazement.

Arnold simply stayed seated admiring every single detail in the scene before him, the way her annoyed lips instantly turned into a curious smirk. within each passing second, the caves setting would switch from gold to violet and different shades of blue.

For it's grand finale, the cave began to be lit by the purest white light ever shone, G's eyes widened in pure amazement, and with a sincere smile walked over to the center of the cave letting it surround her.

At the instant she met eyes with Arnold, he instantly felt his heart beat rhythmically, stunned by this new feeling the boy brought a shaky hand against his chest while still looking at the beautiful Angel before him, he concentrated on her, unaware of his own actions.

As the bright light faded away, so did G's rare smile, The dark-haired girl then grabbed onto Arnold's hand and asked "How?"

he paused staring at her hand and gulped "Don't ask" laughed Arnold nervously, wishing that the cave would create its magical show forever, along with G's gorgeous smile.

G hummed in thought and let go of his hand, she then walked around the room observing.

Already missing her touch, Arnold followed "Grandpa and I spent several days trying to figure it out, we even camped out here a few Thanksgivings ago"

"Days?" asked G in shock

"Yeah" whispered Arnold whom shyly grabbed her hand and led her to the way out "If we go right now, we might get to see a glimpse of gold thought…."

"There's more?" asked G, trying not to show her excitement but failing, she ran out ahead of him "I don't want to miss this"

* * *

The two teens sat atop of Mt. Gold, one looking down upon the rays of gold hitting throughout the forest, and the other looking straight into a mysterious girl beside him.

"So beautiful" he said

"I know" replied G, giving him a small glimpse, unaware of his staring

Even the small glimpse of her eyes left Arnold breathless "Every time I would see them, they would give me chills, but…. This time, they give me chills in a good way" whispered Arnold

G raised an eyebrow, not knowing what he was talking about, but since she didn't want to look stupid, didn't ask "so ready to go back?"

"Yeah" replied Arnold, trying hard to shake those thoughts off "I hope they aren't worried about us"

* * *

The hike back to camping grounds, unlike the hike on the way to Mt. Gold, was one was full of easy talk and laughter

"Then Sid ended up wearing the dress" finished Arnold when they reached their destination

G, whom was in the ground dying of laughter was interrupted by Grandpa "Caught ya, you two Love Birds" a statement which gave Arnold cherry red cheeks "Your Mother was beginning to get worried about you two"

"Us both?" asked G, a little taken aback

"Who else…. Ya silly kid" said Grandpa jokingly "let's go Thanksgiving Dinner is ready"

As the two men began to walk, they noticed that the female wouldn't budge

"G, you coming?" asked Grandpa

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	32. Good Times, and Bad Times

CHAPTER 32  
GOOD TIMES, AND BAD TIMES

She stood there frozen, but Arnold notices that her eyes soften as soon as a deer runs off frightened out of the shadows

Grandpa laughed for a second to lighten up the mood, and pulled her along "we need to hurry, before Oskar eats all of the Pineapple covered ham sandwiches"

With stomach grumbles they made it to camp, and with just a few steps they reached a large 4th of July themed table that had hamburgers, hot dogs, a huge punch bowl, and all sorts of food poked with spark fireworks and if you looked closer drool dripping down Ernies face "it's about time you guys came" he said in deep tone "Stella forbid us to touch anything until you all came" he said while filling up his plate.

Grandpa and G walked over to the table and sat next to each other, leaving Arnold with no choice but to sit in the only seat left, the one across G.

"Happy Independence Day!" cheered Grandma whom was wearing old-fashioned clothing, while cheering she held her fist tightly into the hotdog she was eating, sending the Winnie flying across the table and over to where Abner was sitting

"lets eat!" exclaimed the woman, she then bit down into a Winnieless hotdog.

Arnold took his eyes of his Grandma and noticed a light smile crawling up G's face "_it's nice to see her happy"_ he thought, as he stared at her willingly filling up her plate "so.. ah.. Do you like fireworks?" he asked trying once again to start a conversation

"WAT…DA..TE..TEE…TAH" Stuttered Grandpa as he rubbed his bald spot, "What do you mean by asking that? Of course she likes fireworks, who doesn't?" stated Grandpa loudly, leaving an embarrassed Arnold shifting uncomfortably into his chair

"Nah… I don't" spoke up G with a serious face, hearing that Grandpa spilled out the punch he was drinking into Oskar's face.

"Ahhhh, Why did you do that you crazy old man"

"Oskar!" gasped Suzie in shock

"But, he is" whined Oskar

"Apologize" Said the now losing temper woman

"NO, he is a crazy old man"

Suzie frowned, stood up and dragged him away by the ear angrily "Fine then, no food until you do"

And from there, the last thing you could hear from those two was a faint whiney voice "but I have old people cooties in my face"

Since that usual scene disappeared, all heads shifted to G "I was only joking" she said with a smirk "they're alright"

"Alright? Eh" said Grandpa as he rubbed his chin "well that makes sense, you haven't seen OUR Fireworks"

"Yes" chimed in Stella, "I wasn't such a big fan before, but no one creates firework beauty like Gertie and Phil, I mean Lewis and Clark" she corrected herself

"Oh ho ho" stood up Grandpa to bow before the crowd "why Thank You mam"

The whole table began to laugh and soon enough Suzie and Oskar joined the festivities.

* * *

"And Then, Arnold fell inside the same trap hole that he dug up earlier that day, finished Miles, Grandpa and Ernie in union while laughing at the previous year Thanksgiving Adventure making the whole table laugh wildly at the memory

Arnold rubbed his burning cheek in embarrassment, seeing that sudden reaction from Arnold made G laugh even harder, she kept pounding her chest so that the food would go down, "Oh man… this stuff is priceless"

At that statement, Arnold furrowed his eyebrows and sunk down his chair, right at that moment G saw a familiar dark shadow standing behind Arnold from afar.

The football-headed boy witnessed G's immediate mood change, the laughing teen that once sat in front of him began to turn into a self erupting volcano, "_what happened? did I do something wrong?"_ he thought to himself, he also noticed that Grandpa's emotions changed, the elderly man paused his laughter to stare at something that was right behind him.

SLAM! G slammed her fist against the table, got up, and ran

"Oh this is not good, not good," said Grandpa softly

The whole Sunset Arms Family was baffled; they had no idea as to what went wrong

Shocked himself, Arnold automatically turned his head around catching a glimpse of the figure "_it's him again"_ with wide eyes Arnold's only instinct was to run after G

* * *

Her breath began to shorten, and the food that she ate earlier was starting to get to her so G stopped her tracks "Why!" she screamed in fury "Why can't you just leave me alone!" and with the top of her lungs she let out a screechy scream, scaring away all the birds that were resting nearby.

She threw herself onto the ground; her sweaty palms torturing the ground before her "I can't stand it any longer!"

The frustrated girl once again regained power and began to use a thin tree as a punching bag "Is there any place where he won't go!" she kicked with all her might, snapping the tree in half "Errrrr… Stupid tree, Stupid Alex, Stupid World, Stupid Humans" The Dark Haired girl was about to take her anger out with an older tree when…

_**Woosh**_

Both of her legs got caught on a rope and she ended up upside down by a hunter's booby trap

In haste, Arnold grabbed a flashlight and turned it on, he ran to where he heard a loud scream, the birds flying of a certain spot helped and in a flash he was there.

The Football-Headed boy found G but the current sight before had his legs frozen.

G was hanging upside down, attempting to squiggle out of the trap, during that process gravity pulled her shirt down revealing her stomach and her bra. G paused her struggles as soon as she noticed the Football-Headed boy standing in front of her with a bright light "Ya little creep" she huffed while purposely swinging herself so that her back would face him.

Once he saw her back Arnold gasped in horror, G shut her eyes tightly in frustration, she felt exposed "Arrrghh, Just get me down will ya!"

Arnold gulped and in the gentlest way he could….. helped her down.

The dark-haired girl didn't even dare to look anywhere but the ground; she knew what was coming next, The Interrogation that occured every time someone saw her back.

Arnold closed his eyes in sadness_ "I wonder how she got that scar in her stomach? I wonder where did she get that deep wound in her back? Could it have been something to do with that guy who keeps following her around?"_ He sighed looking over into her direction, he noticed how stiff she walked "_I can't ask her now, she already looks uncomfortable… The right thing to do right now is to at least cheer her up a bit_"

"Hey" he said softly

G grunted and crossed her arms

"I think we're walking the wrong way" he tried to laugh, but failed… he just wasn't in the mood

"I don't want to" G stopped at mid sentence, not believing her ears

"Yeah" said the boy softly while pointing to his right "the fireworks are that way"

Filled with confusion the girl let out a soft "oh" and followed.

* * *

"He-He, atta Shortman, I knew you'd find her" smiled Grandpa proudly at his Grandson

"Where's everyone?" asked the boy

"Looking for you" Replied Grandpa as he pointed at G, making her blink in surprise

"You don't think we'd start the show without you? did you?" asked the Old man

"Well um…"

"Oh there you are" squeaked Stella happily running towards G to give her a hug, and fuss over how worried she was, as bad as G wanted to pull away she stood stiff

It didn't take long for the rest of the boarders to join into the "are you okay?" questioning either, once confirming that she was, everyone gathered around for the show as if the previous events never happened.

Loud popping sounds, glitter filled skies, laughter that could be heard from a good distance and with a soft smile G couldn't believe she was part of it.

The Celebration lasted for a few hours, everyone stayed up late laughing about old times, and how this was the best show out of the previous years, but before they all knew it everyone began to yawn, so they all decided that it was time for bed.

Everyone except for Arnold, he stayed behind staring at the sky, where not too long ago bright sparkling lights shone.

He sighed and laid on the cool grass in thought "_Helga, it feels as if it was just yesterday when you sat beside me on the docks" _the sky was clearing up and revealing a bright star, it felt as if he stared at the same star every night, maybe it was… he wasn't sure, his mind traveled from Helga to G "_G, she looks so beautiful when she smiles, even if she thinks no one is looking"_ The boy, whom had an unaware goofy smile on his face instantly changed expressions "_That wound on her back looks serious, I wish I could help her, but I just don't know what to do"_ his thoughts were cut short by none other than G, she silently sat beside him and stared ahead.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence she spoke up in a strong tone "you remember that blood test that you were reading the other day?"

Arnold nodded

"Well" her voice began to crack "I" G didn't know where to begin

* * *

**Silent Flashback**

Pink Uniform, Blonde Hair and Unibrow growing out, looking at herself in the mirror gave G a shudder down her spine, and the overweight Guard with no front teeth knew it.

She wiped the object that held her reflection clean without looking "Grrrr I'd prefer to live in Ratsville than to be in this hell hole" she complained while slamming the wet and dirty towel into the next bathroom mirror.

"Ohhhh look, It's whittle Helgaaaa, tired of seeing your ugly face in the mirror yet?" said the Overweight and toothless Guard with an evil grin

Helga clenched her fist and bit her tongue, she knew this was just another way for the woman to purposely make her snap since she was connected to them, but no….. unlike the other Envys that got sent here, Helga was not going to fall for her trap.

"Helga, Helga, Helga" repeated the Guard, "Did you know that every Envy that enters this building never leaves without a facial re-arrangement?"

As soon as the woman finished her sentence three girls popped out from behind her, all three flashing off their "Hells Street" tattoos, and blades

"I've been waiting to do this for Months" laughed the tallest girl, holding the never washed bloody blade into view "sweet number ten, or who knows number two"

Helga gulped not because she might be the tenth girl to get her face re-arranged, nor because she might be the second girl to die from that same blade, but because she knew very well that one of the Envy's that were a victim of the sharp object had HIV

A short girl with a clean blade stepped forward to say something, but Helga was too busy studying her body language to pay attention, her body spoke louder than her words, all Helga knew was that this girl was new to this type of thing.

"This is going to be fun" finished the inexperienced girl

Helga raised one side of her unibrow "_more like interesting"_ she thought

The Evil Guard signaled the leader of the group to "start playing" and left the Restroom laughing

Taking the big guy down first was Helga's usual defense, but this time was different, this time she had only fists and feet, while they had the same plus blades.

The three girls came closer, enjoying their upper hand but surprisingly to them, Helga grabbed her bucket of soapy water and tipped it on the ground, making the bloody blade girl and the newbie trip.

Helga then grabbed her towel in a threatening neck choking manner while eyeing the third girl with cold eyes, she could tell that the girl got chills at the sight, she could also tell that the girl was thinking to run out the door, so she instantly charged at her.

Everything went so quick, that one of the two girls that were already in the ground pulled Helga down along with them "Not so fast" she laughed, as the third girl escaped the room

Helga tried her best to stand up but the other girl that was on the ground managed to get up and to pull at her

"Make her stand up" ordered the tall girl to the newbie

They then dragged her over to where the recently clean mirror was and smashed her face into it "look at yourself" she spat

Helga shut her eyes tightly

"Open your eyes," yelled the tall girl

Helga with her head down opened her eyes and noticed the two blades on the ground, "now this is a fair fight" she said lowly

"What the Hell are yo…..?" the tall girl didn't get to finish her sentence because Helga shoved both girls heads into the sink

Both girls didn't know what hit them, all they knew was that Helga was free from their grasp, but then as she was nearing the door Helga felt her hair being yanked

_**Boom**_

Another blade sliding down across the room, Soapy water on the floor and all, Helga fell down on the ground with the third girl who ran away earlier, she felt a sting on her leg and when she lifted her head to see, that girl was biting her on the leg.

The other two girls joined in and began to beat on her…. but without their blades, they were no match for Helga, with hard kicks and fists from the unibrowed girl, all three girls ended up knocked out cold on the ground.

Body ache and all Helga's mission was to get the hell out of there, she was too weak to stand up so she began to crawl out, but suddenly out of nowhere Helga felt a huge pain on her back, and with low energy looked behind her to see what it was.

There stood the tall girl with a bloody blade in her hand, and a nasty grin on her face…. "Now, where did I leave off"

A Huge whistle was heard and in ran a bunch of legit Guards

That was the last thing Helga saw before everything went pitch black

**End of Silent Flashback**

* * *

"I… it" began to stutter G as she rocked herself back and fourth

It pained Arnold to see her that way, he felt useless, and in his own mind he came up with a theory of his own on how she got that wound, he needed to help her but didn't know how "it's okay G" he whispered while softly putting two fingers up her lips "you don't have to say anything"

"It was the clean blade" was all that she said; "it was the clean blade"

Arnold took her fragile body onto his and kissed her head "it's over, okay it's over, he won't hurt you anymore"

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	33. Time to go Back Home

CHAPTER 33  
TIME TO GO BACK HOME

The birds sang and the sun shone, announcing a new day, and instead of the usual restless nights, G woke up extremely refreshed.

"Good Morning" said Arnold

G jumped in horror, "What the… How long have you been there?"

"Not long" he lied, while looking bashful for he has been up and watching her for more than half an hour

G, whom was still lying on the ground closed her eyes and let out a tiny evil chuckle, "Don't ever do that again, the last guy who did that to me got a free nose job"

Arnold laughed at her statement, "Poor Guy"

G sat herself up, "Don't even feel bad" she scoffed "he was a creep, that guy would just sit there and stare at me sleeping"

Arnold gulped and laughed nervously for her was guilty of the same thing.

A loud whistle was heard, "G! Arnold! Time to go!" shouted Miles from a distance.

"Guess this is it" said the Football-Headed boy with a mild and sad expression

"We're leaving today?" asked G as she pulled herself up "that felt fast" she said while dusting herself off.

Arnold got himself up so that he could walk side by side with the girl, "it's faster than what you think, because we're leaving now, everything is packed up and ready to go"

G made eye contact with Arnold but then looked away letting a soft "oh" escape her lips

The blonde boy didn't know whether he was mistaken or not but thought that he sensed sadness coming from the girl who was currently walking beside him, so he did what he always did to make someone feel better, he put his hand on her shoulder.

G paused her walking and simply faced him, trying so hard to hide the feeling of déjà vu she was currently having.

The Football-Headed boy gently put his other hand on top of hers as he moved the one that was on her shoulder to cup her cheek.

And step by step both teens moved closer to each other, unaware of her actions G began to lean a bit closer, already sensing his warm breath, she then closed her eyes slowly so that she could take a photograph of his eyes in her mind, her heart beat began to race and then PANG! a distant feeling hit her stomach, At that instant she opened her eyes and backed away.

"Too bad, I was kinda looking forward to breakfast today"

Arnold just stood there dumbfounded, he wondered how could his innocent pat on the shoulder go this far, he really didn't hear G clearly but risked responding "we can always do some grilling at home too"

G cleared her throat and frowned a bit, "you should have woken me up to pack"

"By the time I woke up, almost everything was packed up already," said Arnold, who still had G's simple touch on his mind

"Still" she stated firmly, as she tried to shake away the aftershock of the feeling she just had.

The two reached camp, which was now looking empty and with no Grandma and Grandpa in sight, "Where did Gramps go?" asked G

Arnold couldn't help but simile in a teasing manner, "he took Grandma to Mount Gold, They usually stay behind, re-living romantic moments" laughed Arnold hysterically.

G gave him an awkward look and then blinked not wanting to know "so then… what happens to us?" she asked.

"YOU, Ride with us" said a manly voice.

G turned around to find Miles holding the door to his Taurus open "time to go"

Stella couldn't help but to be excited to ride with G and her son, during this trip Stella had some time to sit down and observe G, other than her unusual and odd outbursts, to Stella, G didn't seem so bad anymore, and she certainly wanted to get to know her more, just like she knew all of the boarders.

"So" Started Stella as soon as Miles started the engine, "did you enjoy the trip G?"

G was too busy ruffling through her packed up bag between Arnold and herself in the back seat, so she just gave her a quick nod, "yeah, it was cool"

"Good.. Good" replied Stella

after that all became quiet again, which annoyed Stella, "What are you looking for?"

"My Shades" answered G kind of annoyed herself, because someone else touched her stuff, even if it was a favor that they did for her.

"I put them in the side bag, where the padding is" answered Stella "I didn't want them to break"

G blinked slowly and replied a soft thanks

Anytime said the Oblong-Headed woman as she looked behind her to make eye contact with G, for what seemed the last time that she ever will.

And once again the Taurus was in silent mode.

Only two minutes have passed but to Stella it seemed like hours, "Anyone up for some music?"

"Yes" replied Arnold and Miles in union.

Stella pushed the radio on, filling the car up with static noises.

"We're still in the dead radio area" said her husband

"Alrighty then" said the woman as she turned to radio off "did anyone bring any CD's?"

"Well, I think I have my Jungle Nights CD in the glove compartment" said Miles

Arnold and Stella visually shuddered at the same time, which made G crack up "you guys act as if that CD is full of Monkeys making creepy noises"

"That's exactly what it is," said Arnold

"NO, It's NOT" blushed Miles

To me it's like a disc full of monkey versions of Oskar and Suzie in a 12 track CD.

G started to laugh so hard that her unseen eyes started to water.

"You guys are mean," said the embarrassed man

"That CD is mean" said Stella, "Every time Miles puts that CD on, I need to spray my ears with holy water just to stop the bleeding"

Arnold and G began to laugh so hard that they were banging on the seats in front of them.

Miles felt so embarrassed that he wanted to shrink and crawl inside the glove compartment so that he could hide forever.

Stella then began to go through her bag, "does anyone else have anything better?"

"No" said G

"I don't either" joined Arnold

"Well then, guess there's no music for a while"

Stella sighed deeply and filled with boredom started a conversation with the two teens "how's school?"

Arnold began to get nervous quickly while G coolly replied "boring as usual" she then kicked Arnold so that he would calm down.

Miles cleared his throat and looked straight ahead at the road, while Stella simply smiled, "well that's natural, teenagers always hate school and work" she then paused and turned around to face Arnold "how has work been for you two?"

Before Arnold began one of his interrogation breakdowns G replied "hard, how does Alex expect me to do good at work when he takes my bike away" half-lied G

"huumm, you are absolutely correct about that one"

G raised an eyebrow; she felt a bit weirded out because every time she would complain about Alex to an adult, they would always side with him.

Miles, whom was listening and feeling guilty about hiding his sons school and work issues from his wife said "so when is your bike ever going to leave the shop son?"

Arnold simply shrugged and sighed in frustration "I don't know, the owner of the shop said that he felt bad for me to spend so much money on fixing it, that he offered me one-thousand dollars to buy it off me"

G had a thoughtful expression; she then faced Arnold and asked, "since when did you have a bike?"

"Since I was 12" replied the Football-Headed boy "I thought I told you?"

"Well maybe you did, sometimes I don't listen to half of the stuff you're saying" she smirked

Arnold wanted to smile, but bit his lip instead and looked away to avoid looking at her, he really needed to talk to Gerald.

"One-Thousand Dollars" said Stella "That's about how much you've spent on fixing it, why don't you just get rid of that old thing before you end up losing more?"

"I just can't Mom" sighed the Football-Headed boy "it means so much to me"

"I gotta support the kid on that one Honey" stated Miles as he looked ahead at the road.

"I bet that bike is the reason your girlfriend Lila broke up with you" said Stella, as she disregarding the statement Miles just made

"We broke up because Gerald forced us to be a couple in the first place," said an annoyed Arnold

"_Gerald forcing Lila and Arnold to get together? Now that is just plain weird, not that I care"_ thought G, she then leaned back against the window and folded her arms "you know kid, this whole situation wit your bike sounds a bit suspicious to me"

Arnold was a bit bothered by G calling him kid but decided to let it go and asked "how so?"

"I don't know, but just pull it out of there and swing it by me, so that I could take a look at it."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked curiously

"I mean that I can try to fix it," said G with a hint of come-on boy in her tone

Arnold was shocked, at her both her kind gesture and the knowledge for mechanics "oh wow, Thank You"

G gulped because of the look that he was currently giving to her "don't get any ideas kid, I'm not doing it for you, I'm just doing it because I need that bike to make my life easier for now"

"Right," said Arnold knowing that there is so much to know about the girl that was sitting next to him, he then smiled and closed his eyes to take a nap.

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	34. Bro Talk

CHAPTER 34  
BRO TALK

Arnold was sitting in his room waiting for a knock from his Best Friend.

The first thing that Arnold did when he came home was to go to the phone and call Gerald, then invite him over, it took some convincing because Gerald would avoid the Boarding House ever since G moved in.

_**Knock... Knock...Boom**_

Arnold recognized that knock anywhere, he opened the door and let his friend in

"Hey man how you been, how was your trip" Said Gerald as he thumb greeted Arnold

Arnold poked his head out to see if anyone was out in the hall and closed the door slowly "it was the best trip I have ever had" replied the Football-Headed Boy "well kind of"

"So what's this emergency that can't be talked over the phone about?" asked Gerald as he plopped himself onto Arnold's couch

"it's not really an emergency, but I just needed to talk to someone" said Arnold as he sat next to him

Gerald sat back, by the look on Arnold's face, he knew very well that this was going to be a long afternoon

"and then, she ran off into the woods in the middle of Thanksgiving, I think that she saw the same guy that was standing behind her the other night" paused Arnold

By this time Gerald was on the edge of his seat, as if Arnold was telling him one of his own urban legends

"and then" he asked anxiously

"and then I ran after her, I found her caught upside down in a trap"

Gerald laughed and shook his head disapprovingly "that's embarrassing man" but the boys humor left once he saw Arnold's distressed face, a face Gerald had seen coming from Arnold way too often since fifth grade

Gerald cleared his throat and asked "and then?"

"and then" The Football-Headed boy shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath "as she was hanging there, her shirt got lifted"

"woa woa WOAH" exclaimed Gerald

"Gerald" said Arnold a bit annoyed

"oh yeah, sorry"

"so then, she saw me and tried to cover her front, so she gave me her back"

"is that it Arnold? Is that what you're worried about" said Gerald as he stood up "that's nothing... One time I was walking to school and ended up seeing Nadine and..."

"No Gerald, when G gave me her back, I saw this huge deep cut across her back with bad stitching, it looks raw and infected... I wanted to ask her what happened but I couldn't, and when she was about to tell me... She just sat there speechless, I could see the pain in her face Gerald"

"Oh" Gerald gave it a big thought and said "so... do you think that, that one guy who follows her around did it?"

"That's exactly what I think, that night I hugged her all night long" Arnold's face began to soften at the memory "her hair is so soft, and her eyes are so..."

"Oh No! No! No! No! No! NO!" gulped Gerald's scratchy voice

Arnold quickly snapped out of it "what?" he asked

"Now that face I haven't seen in ages, but I recognize it anywhere" pointed Gerald "No Arnold, don't do this to me" said Gerald while desperately shaking Arnold

"what face? What are you talking about?"

"Arnold my man, I love you but you have got to be the boy with the worst taste in girls that ever lived"

"What are you trying to say Gerald?" asked the confused boy

"I'm trying to say that G has too many issues, why don't you go find yourself a Normal girl with Normal problems"

Arnold scrunched up his face and started to laugh "are you suggesting that I have a thing for G?"

"I'm not suggesting it, I know" said the boy as he crossed his arms

"No, I don't have a thing for her, I love Helga you know that"

Gerald began to feel a little stressed, he sat himself down and tried to look at the skylight as a distraction but it wasn't enough to let this ball of guilt escape, it was a usual thing that he felt every time his friend would mention the love he has for Helga.

Years ago Arnold begged Gerald to ask Fuzzy Slippers if he could find out how Helga was doing, it was quite a shock for Gerald and Phoebe to find out that Helga ran away from home, both he and Phoebe were so hurt that they couldn't even imagine the pain that it would cause Arnold if he found out that Helga left with no trace behind, so what did he do?

He lied, he told Arnold that she was doing well and that she was having so much fun in California with Olga.

Another person who knew the truth was Lila, she still talked to Olga over the phone and would even write letters to each other. Lila was quite upset herself, she wanted to do the right thing and tell Arnold but at the same time told Gerald that it felt so wrong.

Gerald knew that one day he would have to tell the truth, thinking to do it tomorrow is always easier than doing it today, and that's how it's been all these years... tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow, and never today.

The Tall-Hair Boy thought that if Arnold would look at other girls again that maybe he'll move on, that he probably might not carry this guilt anymore, but truth is... that the guilt would never leave his system, and even if he did tell Arnold, it wouldn't make it any better.

and now here he sat, in front of his football-headed friend, whom is finally starting to notice another girl, another girl who seems wrong for him for every reason in the world.

Gerald looked upon his best friend and noticed his oogglie face "mmm mm mmm" he shook his head disapprovingly.

Arnold threw himself onto his bed a sighed deeply, "Gerald, G is just a friend..."

"just a friend?, I never see that look on your face when you talk about Phoebe or Lila, Arnold, I bet that if I tried to set you up with G, you would have no argument opposed to the argument we went through when I hooked you up with Lila"

"when I hooked you up with Lila" whispered Gerald to himself, The ball of stress on his back began to pound severely, another subject that had him feeling guilty... Forcing Arnold and Lila together was stupid of him, but he was desperate to get his friend moving along, he remembered how badly Arnold would complain that Helga never wrote back all these years, and how come she never called.

All the questions, and all the complaining led him to do something stupid like forcing his best friend to go with a girl who felt nothing for him, a girl who was too nice to fight back and say no to him, it seemed like a good idea back then, but seems that it only made things worse.

"that's not true, and besides... G likes Curly" said Arnold interrupting Gerald's thoughts

"G... G... What?" Asked Gerald with a confused face, "look" pointed Gerald again, "Now that's another face I know, that's the face you were making when Arnie was Lila's Boyfriend... It's... It's the face of Jealousy"

"What? Gerald you've got it all wrong, don't confuse my desire to help someone with a crush" laughed Arnold awkwardly "I just want to help her but I have no idea where to start"

Gerald took a deep breath, he needed a break so got up and made the worst excuse he could ever think of "Well man, I gotta go help Phoebe with her homework so... I'll see you tomorrow"

"huh... Oh yeah, G and I are gonna walk to school together" smiled Arnold in a goofy way completely ignoring Gerald's fake excuse

"boy are you falling" said Gerald as he left the room, with a facepalm and all

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *********


	35. Going Beyond the Limit

CHAPTER 35  
GOING BEYOND THE LIMIT

Arnold woke up the next morning, in a very fresh mood, it looked as if the trip had taken the energy out of everyone because everyone slept all day when they came back, even Abner.

The Football-Headed boy walked in the kitchen already finding Grandpa and G eating their Breakfast, "Good Morning Guys" said Arnold

"Hey-Hey Shortman, you're looking handsome today... Is that gel that I see in your hair?"

"it is" answered Arnold as he took a bowl, milk and a box of cereal that was in a counter nearby

"So whose the special lady that you're trying to impress today?"

"no one Grandpa, I just felt like putting some gel on" answered Arnold as he gave G a small glimpse

"right" winked Grandpa as he rubbed his belly, "we'll talk about this later on... you know, when the office isn't calling me" the elderly man stood up and ran off

Arnold looked over at G and started to laugh, but G just gave him a tiny unnoticeable smile and continued to chew on her breakfast

"so, how are you doing?" asked the Boy with a huge grin on his face

"not as perky as you but I'm fine" answered the girl

Arnold caught another tiny smile on her lips and sat down next to her with his bowl of cereal

"it looks better without gel" mumbled G in a faint voice

Arnold opened his eyes widely, and blushed "it does?"

"um... yes, yes it does" she said in a low fine voice, she then got up to leave "I'll meet you outside"

Arnold nodded a bit in disappointed and ate as fast as he could

G sighed, now that her little vacation was over, it meant that she needed to get back to business, not only has she lost communication with Slick, she was also behind schedule, she needed to make money and fast

G massaged her neck in stress she needed a plan and fast

_**Creak...** _

The front door to the Boarding House opened, Arnold came out with his usual hair style.

G smirked and crossed her arms, as she waited for the boy to come next to her, "I see you decided to go back to your old ways"

Ah... Haha.. I decided to... um.. Take your advice "said Arnold with a deep red blush

G shook her head disapprovingly and gave him a shoulder to shoulder bump, "So where is the Mechanic Shop?"

"it's Downtown" replied to football-headed boy "I called the Mechanic last night but he didn't answer"

G pulled on Arnold's shirt and started to walk the opposite way from school

Arnold froze and stood there stiff, "G, where are you doing?"

"Going Downtown, to get your bike of course"

"But G, we have school"

G rolled her unseen eyes and kept on pulling, "one more day of being absent won't hurt, besides, it's the only time we will be able to get it, Did you forget that we've got work today"

"No G, we need to go to school, I can't stand to lie to my Parents anymore, I'll just ask Mrs. Vitello if she could let me go early or even ask if I can take the day, she'll understand"

G sighed, knowing very well that Arnold was right, Mrs. Vitello was a very nice boss, but on the other hand she just didn't feel like going to school "you never changed foo... Foo" _replied the girl "ugh, why do I want to call him Football-Head WHY_?"

"What do you mean by that" asked Arnold with a questionable look on his face

G just stood there speechless, "I... I heard a few stories about you, yeah, that's it"

"What kind of stories" asked Arnold as he kept on walking and noticing that they were walking to the right direction towards school

"just a few, you know that I've heard about you" she laughed nervously

"like what" asked Arnold again

"you know, about you saving a tree, for talking to some pigeon man guy, and even going on an haunted train" she cleared her throat

Arnold smiled pensively, and after a long pause he glanced at her and replied "I really miss those days, but I don't at the same time, seems that I can't win sometimes"

"Oh yeah?, was it because you had a girl bully or something like that" blurred out the Dark-Haired Girl without thinking

G noticed that Arnold's facial muscles began to stiffen "No, that's not the reason at all, Helga actually was one of the highlights of my childhood, who even told you that?"

If she didn't have her shades on, Arnold would be able to notice how wide G's eyes were "I um... Nobody, I just heard that at lunch, I really don't know the kid who said it" the girl cleared her throat "wooh, close one G, what, wait? did he just say that H... Hel... that I was a highlight in his childhood?"

Unaware of G's thoughts, Arnold bit his lips in anger "I can't believe that anyone would even think of saying that Helga was a bother in my childhood, what I was about to say was that the only reason my childhood wasn't so great was because my parents were lost, Helga in fact was a huge help in finding them"

By this time G was speechless, she truly didn't know how to feel about what Arnold just said "I, I actually heard about that too, but just forget that I even brought it up, alright kiddo"

With a finger pointing backwards the Football-Headed Boy began his apology, "Sorry about what just happened back there, I know that it's not your fault, you didn't know"

G really didn't know what to think, after everything she made the boy go through when they were kids, he was still talking nice about her, she felt a tiny pinch on her stomach "ah, yeah, you know whatever, just forget I brought it up"

"yeah" whispered Arnold, "I should take Gerald's advice and quit while I'm at it"

G knew that at this point Arnold was beginning to open up, she also knew that she needed to end the conversation like she did with anyone when they tried to get to this point but NOOO she had to be curious, so she asked "what do you mean?"

"Do you really want to know?"

With a difficult gulp G nodded yes

"Well, Gerald is my best friend, but" Arnold laughed thoughtfully "but he just tries too hard at times"

G listened silently and let the boy talk

"and so, he would try to" The Football-Headed boy shyly looked away and said "he would try to get me girlfriends so that I could forget Helga, but the thing is that they would get annoyed because I would always talk about her"

G bit her lip and asked "so what would you say about her that you know... Annoyed them?"

"G" sighed Arnold, "anything, and everything reminds me of her, an example would be this girl named Gloria, I would constantly talk about Helga because she wore pink"

"p...pink?" asked the dark-haired girl

"Pink" nodded Arnold, "Helga always wore pink, ever since the first day I met her in that rainy day"

"you remembered" Mumbled G to herself

"of course I do, she was really, really cute"

G raised an unseen eyebrow "cute?"

"yes, My Grandpa was driving me to preschool I don't know what it was, but something told me to look a certain direction and spotted her from the window when he stopped a red light, I saw her from a distance and saw a dog steal her lunchbox, she looked so sad and had mud and rain all over herself, but you know what?"

"what?" asked G

"she knew what she wanted, she didn't lay down on the floor to cry, she wasn't scared, nor did she go back home, she walked and walked until she got to where she wanted to be all by herself, and that's what caught my eye, she had this will to keep going until she got what she wanted"

G bit her lip because she was so tempted to smile "That's kinda sweet"

"I remember being a bit shy, but I approached her and offered to share my umbrella with her, she looked so torn but her eyes were filled with something beautiful that still to this day, I would never be able to explain"

G massaged her neck, she wondered as to what did she get herself into, she looked over at Arnold and noticed that his eyes were shut tightly

"th...th...the last time I spoke to her" stuttered the boy with visible pain, "that thing, I mean, that unexplainable thing in her eyes disappeared, she... she was gone"

G began to breathe heavily, that day was the last day she ever wanted to hear about

"I really miss her" whispered Arnold

G coughed and tried to avoid looking at the boy next to her, so she changed the subject once they entered school grounds "I... I um... Guess were going to school today Football... Er... Yeah"

Arnold's mind was a bit clouded to notice G's slip up, he touched her shoulder and gave her a weak smile "thank you, it's nice to finally have someone to talk to and finally have someone who wants to listen"

That action made G's shoulder tingle, An action that only Arnold had the power to do "um.. No problemo kid, actually I'm just glad that you don't want to make me talk like all those other suits and skirts including Alex, it was getting a bit old" she joked

Both teens glanced at each other and with a weak smile on both their faces, entered the school without knowing what surprise was awaiting inside

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *****


	36. Surprise, Surprise

CHAPTER 36  
SURPRISE, SURPRISE

The day went a little awkward for Arnold, due to the fact that most of his classmates and Teachers treated him differently, it wasn't everyday that Arnold would lose it, especially in public they never expected Arnold to go wild like that on Frankie G

Everything was different but the only thing that wasn't was G, she acted the same, private and away from everyone else, Arnold really wanted to spend some more time with her at lunch, but Gerald wouldn't let it happen.

G pretty much had a usual day, she noticed that Arnold wasn't at all comfortable and that Gerald kept pulling him away from her, something that made her a bit down

Even if that was exactly what her flirting with Gerald was all about, that's what she wanted in the first place... right?

G walked down the hall on her way to her sixth period when in the corner of her eye she noticed two familiar girls wearing a student teacher badge on their shirts Ruth McDougal and Big Patty, The Dark-Haired Girl noticed that they were talking about Arnold, which for today wasn't unusual.

G decided to shrug it off and entered her sixth period with a halt, because most of her classmates were at a corner in the room making a big fuss out of something.

"Hey G" said a soft and calm manly voice

"Hey Arnold" said G without turning around

"what's going on over there?" he asked as he followed G to her desk

"No Idea, and don't care"

Arnold silently took Stinky's seat and sat by G, he couldn't help but stare at her

The Dark-Haired girl chuckled nervously, cleared her throat and leaned back on her chair "Whats your deal?" she crossed her arms

Arnold blinked for his thoughts were cut short "what do you mean?"

"you sitting in Stinky's seat and staring at me as if I were a Shark on land"

Arnold widened his eyes and looked away to where the commotion was still happening, a wide smile spread among the Football-Headed boys face as soon as he saw why, he excitingly stood up "Mr. Simmons?"

Mr. Simmons looked towards the direction to where the familiar voice was coming from, he happily walked towards one of the persons he originally came for "Arnold, So good to see you" he then looked over at the surprised girl sitting next to him.

The Teacher couldn't believe that it was Helga, he wouldn't have ever recognized her in a million years "and you must be G" he said while extending his hand for a handshake

G looked over at her old teacher and with her arms still crossed, greeted him with a simple nod "yup, names G, if you call me anything else other than that, you will have a problem, Got It Teach!"

"Sure, Sure" Said Mr. Simmons taking his unshaken hand back "nice to meet you G" he said a little thoughtfully

G may have looked cool on the outside but on the inside she was a nervous wreck, obviously Mr. Simmons hasn't recognized her YET, but what If he took attendance? Would he recognize her name then? She couldn't take that chance, so she decided to kiss ass for her own sake, she stood up and bit her lip, she really hated the whole kissing ass thing "you know what? I really hate to start off in the wrong foot with you, so let me start over" G extended her hand out and through gritted her teeth put on a forced smile "Nice to meet you Mr. Simmons, are you the Brother of Mrs. Simmons?"

Mr. Simmons shook her hand with pleasure "No, I am her husband, but good guess"

"Oh, so where is she?"

"Good Question" Said the Man, "Why don't we all form a big circle with our desks and get informed"

"Whoop-De-Doo" whispered G to herself, that man hasn't changed one bit, he probably chased his own wife away with his over enthusiasm sheesh

"Okay everybody" said Mr. Simmons loudly to get attention, "Please move your seats into a huge circle"

Once everyone sat the way Mr Simmons directed, he sat a single chair in the middle of everyone, he then grabbed his clipboard and sat down "Before we begin, I will be taking attendance... Harold Berman"

"Heeereeee" Said Harold lazily

G immediately stood up from her chair, she jumped over her own desk and into the middle of the circle where Mr. Simmons was "Why don't you let me handle this" she said as swiped the Clipboard away from him

"Oh sure G" said the Man, this was a bit more interesting than what he expected

After taking attendance G took her seat, she felt the odd looks but didn't care, she couldn't risk the chance to get caught

"Hello Children" Started Mr. Simmons, "I am so glad to be here today, I see that this class resembles the one I taught so many years ago, I'm so glad to see many special and familiar faces"

"I speak for everyone when I say that we are all delighted to see you as well Mr. Simmons" said Phoebe

"Thank You very much Phoebe" Said the cheerful man

"So what's going on with the Wifey?" asked Sid "I'm pretty sure that I saw her here earlier today"

"I'm sure you did Sid, She is going to take over my class for the rest of the day, we switched for a few weeks"

"But Why?" asked Harold

"Because, I... I am, she is going... We had a bet" Lied Mr. Simmons, he wasn't used to lying but it's for a good cause

"What kind of Bet?" asked Eugene

"That... That teaching fourth graders is not easy" he laughed

"This is the best news I've heard all day" said Sid "I'm tired of the thick books Mrs. Simmons makes us read"

Mr. Simmons laughed patiently, most of the kids haven't changed much "any other questions?"

All the students mumbled amongst each other and decided not to ask anymore questions, Mr. Simmons noticed that Helga or as she likes to be called "G" put her head down on her desk"

"any more questions?" asked Mr. Simmons again "anybody?"

He waited, and the whole class went silent

"Okay then, I would like to start on our first activity, Look at the person across you, I want you to say something that you like about them"

G lifted her head up and looked straight ahead, there sat none other than Arnold "Oh bother" she whispered, not only was she weak from the nervous wreck that she was minutes ago, but now she had to think about saying something nice about the person in front of her... Arnold, can this day get any worse?

"let's start with Lila and Stinky" said Mr. Simmons

Lila looked straight at Stinky "I think you're just ever so sweet"

Stinky smiled "Why thank you Miss Lila, you are the most kindest girl I have ever met in my life"

Mr. Simmons smiled and looked on as Phoebe and Gerald took their turns

Gerald had a little smirk on his face and said "you are the smartest girl in the universe"

Phoebe blushed shyly and replied "and you are finest basketball player in Hillwood"

Both teens smiled at each other as Curly and Rhonda took their turn

Rhonda gulped and looked up at Curly "you're an okay guy"

Curly didn't need for Rhonda to say much, just by looking in her eyes he knew she wanted to say so much more, from within he was jumping with joy, but he also kept in mind what G told him "um... you're hair looks okay" he replied trying hard to look disinterested he noticed Rhonda's disappointment, she was usually used to much more than that from him

The whole room noticed, but Arnold broke the silence by taking on his turn

"G, you are the most interesting person I have ever met, you're really fun and um... I like it when you smile" Arnold blushed, did he really just said that out loud

G felt her cheeks burning, she didn't know whether to smile or punch herself for swooning just a tad "I um... Thanks" she said softly, "I think... I think" she breathed deeply "that your shirt looks alright" "_Great_", thought G, "_that was even lamer than Curly's PURPOSELY LAME response_"

Arnold looked at his shirt and smiled "really? thanks"

G sighed once again, "_why does he have to be so nice_"

Once done with the activity, Mr Simmons passed out an Interview your classmate packet for Homework, it was pre-filled with questions to ask the person that was in front of you, the man smiled for he was truly happy that Helga was back in Hillwood, he really hoped he didn't stress her out too much though, and just like he and his Wife planned...

"_Baby Steps to go a long way_", he thought to himself

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *****


	37. Someone's Always Watching

CHAPTER 37  
SOMEONE'S ALWAYS WATCHING

During some of the free time in class Rhonda walked up to G and handed her a bag "I don't know if Arnold has had the chance to tell you, but you took the wrong bags the other night"

G took the bag and started to go though it "hey, what's this doing here?" asked the girl as she began to take out a red dress from the bag

"Like I said" whispered Rhonda "It looks spectacular on you, I want you to wear it on the Valentines Day Dance"

G scoffed "No way, I'm not even going, you might as well have given me the thousand bucks or whatever you spent on it, if you wanted to waste money around like that"

With a smirk on her face Rhonda rolled her eyes "just take it will you?, or else I won't leave you alone until you will, and I can be pretty annoying" she said while crossing her arms

"You got some nerve to talk to me that way Princess" smirked G, "but you know what? fine, I'll take it, but I can't tell ya that I'll keep it"

"I've got a feeling that you will" grinned the girl "I don't know what it is, but for some reason, something is telling me to give it to you"

The Dark-Haired girl raised her unseen eyebrow and shrugged "not admitting your love for that Curly boy is sure making you Coo-Coo en la Cabeza"

Rhonda bit her lip hoping that no one heard that, yeah right, like she'd be crazy in the head for Curly "you're a smart one for taking my offer, It would have been my pleasure to annoy you on purpose"

as the two girls went on with their chat Phoebe couldn't help herself but stare, "_what is the deal with these two? could it be that Rhonda invited G to her December 5th party_?"

Mr. Simmons dismissed the class, he looked at G not believing that it was Helga, she has grown so much, well just like everyone else, but since he hasn't seen Helga for a while he felt the difference, the man smiled to himself thinking about how old that made him feel.

After finishing up with Rhonda, G stood up and sighed, "okay, G Ol' Girl" she whispered to herself, this whole Simmons situation has truly been a bit stressing, not only was her secret almost revealed but now she had to do a homework questionnaire with Arnold

Not wanting to miss her because she was always quick in leaving class, Arnold quickly ran to G's side as soon as she was out in the hallway, and breathlessly whispered a "Hey"

"Hey" said G as coolly as she could, she thanked the heavens that Arnold convinced her to go to school today, she couldn't even imagine the faces of her fellow classmates if Mr. Simmons were to say her real name while she wasn't there

"I was thinking that maybe I could go pick up my bike before work, what do you think?" asked Arnold, breaking G's chain of thoughts

"uh, yeah yeah" she paused "I'm sure Mrs. Vitello would want that"

Arnold looked at his wrist watch and nodded, "Humm maybe I could catch a ride from one of my friends, The mechanic shop closes before the bus could even get there"

"then go" smirked G as she gave him a little push on the shoulder "can't work on the bike if you don't get it" she would never admit it but he was walking too close for her liking, because she liked it

Arnold jokingly rolled his eyes and smiled "fine fine finnnneeee" he then gave her a hug "I really appreciate your help"

G, while standing there stiff, could have sworn that she was blushing like crazy, she took a deep breath and shook off that Girly sigh that wanted to escape her lips "ughh, watch it K... Kid" and with a shaky hand she pushed him away, while repeating Alex's description to Arnold "you're lucky you're my landlords grandson, otherwise you would have had a black eye by now"

Arnold gulped, not that her threat scared him, but because he hugged her, oh what in the world possessed him to do THAT? He laughed nervously and backed away, "sorry about that, it's just that... Thanks"

G sighed "finnnnne" she mimicked "I'll let it go, just this once"

Arnold touched his burning cheek and nodded "Thanks" he then ran off, hoping to shake off his embarrassment

Phoebe whom was peeking through her opened locker smiled at how cute that looked, "you just have to be Helga" she thought sadly, yet hopeful

G pushed open the school doors, she really didn't look forward to walking to work since she had a perfect ride sitting at home, she hated how Alex learned to punish her, what happened to the old days when he "thought" he knew he was punishing her

"How's it going Babe?" said Wolfgang while wrapping his arms around G's waist

G grunted, she remembered the way Wolfgang cowardly hid during the fight she had with Frankie G, not that it was nothing new, no one has ever stood up for her, no one except Arnold, she gulped when she remembered that, "_stupid Arnold_" she thought to herself

"eh" answered G, knowing very well that she had Wolfgang all tied up to a leash "see this back pack" she pointed "most of it is full of Mrs. Simmons make-up work, how in the world does she expect me to read that retarded "Love Until the End book" do the report and multiple choices in three days" she pouted, wishing that Wolfgang would also do Mister Simmons Homework assignment, but there was no way out of that one

Wolfgang brought G a little closer towards him, an action that made her cringe in the inside "Oh no no, no worries, I still have my work from last year, I can take care of that for you Babe"

"really?" asked G still putting up an act

"really" assured Wolfgang while bringing his face extremely close to G

And with a flirtatious humm G twirled her hair and smiled, "Thank You Cutie" she whispered, a word that was always easy for her to say when she didn't mean it

lost in ecstasy Wolfgang asked, "Want to go to my place right now?"

"can't" whispered G as she brought a finger down his chest "I need to go to work", she then removed her pout and began to bite her lip "_never in a million years Bucko_"

unknown to her true thoughts, Wolfgang was bothered by her reply but yet asked "would you like a ride?"

G smirked and walked towards Wolfgang's SUV "can I drive?"

He grabbed the keys from his pocket and handed them to her "sure, anything for you Babe"

Arnold was tightening his fist so hard that it was turning blue

"are you okay Arnold?" asked Nadine while preparing to start the engine on her custom Ladybug painted Volkswagen Beetle

Arnold blinked unable to understand what he was feeling "ah, um yes I'm fine Nadine" he said still unable too keep his eyes off Wolfgang's and G's direction

Nadine followed his glare and couldn't help but chuckle "looks like you and Rhonda have something in common" once that comment left her lips, Nadine immediately regretted it, she hardly ever mentioned Rhonda to nor in front of Arnold

As much as Arnold tried to keep the name Rhonda out of his life, curiosity got the best of him so he had to ask "How so?"

"well, um, you really wouldn't want to know Arnold," said Nadine as she backed her beetle up, "just forget about what I said"

"Please Nadine, Tell me" asked Arnold while still peeking away at the Dark SUV

"It's just that, Rhonda acted the same way when she saw Curly and G all" Nadine choose her words carefully and said "Together"

"how was she acting?" asked Arnold

"um... Jealous" said Nadine

"Jealous? Rhonda was jealous?" laughed the Football-Headed boy remembering that one time Rhonda came in the Flower Shop just to argue with G

"oh yeah" giggled Nadine as she pushed the brake on the red light "She made a deal with her so that she would stay away from Curly"

Arnold raised an eyebrow "Rhonda... Does Rhonda have a thing for Curly?" he asked a bit shocked

"she's had a thing for him ever since Elementary School Arnold, and shamefully still to this day, she just doesn't realize it yet"

"oh" was all Arnold could say

"can you believe that she even took her to the Nine store to buy G any dress she wanted?"

"oh yeah?, I would have never thought that G was interested in dresses and stuff, especially a Nine Brand" said Arnold

"yeah, G told Rhonda that she was invited to Travis Cash's Birthday Party, can you believe that?"

"No, I can't" said the Football-Headed Boy, "I thought that you had to be at least 18 to go to any of his parties"

"Well, who ever invited G must be at least 18 years old, Rhonda herself can't even go to that one, not that she can't get in because she can, she just doesn't want to be recognized, everyone knows she's not 18 yet, so that's why we're having our own party at the same night, for the ones who aren't 18 yet" smiled the Girl

"I've heard about her party, she's been trying to invite me"

Nadine gave Arnold a soft and sad smile "she would do anything for you to forgive her"

"I... I did," said Arnold in a serious tone

"I know you did, it's just that she doesn't feel it"

"it's just that, it's very hard to forget," said the Boy, he closed his eyes looking away

"I understand," said Nadine, but if you ever need anything, anything at all, we will be there for you okay?"

Arnold nodded "I know, I know"

The car was quiet for a few minutes but Arnold decided to speak up "soooo then, G agreed not to see Curly anymore for a dress?"

"yup" laughed Nadine

The Football-Headed Boy was relieved and Nadine could tell, she could tell by the wacky happy face he was making

"So, what's up with you and G anyway? Is there anything going on there?"

"What? No!" replied a wide eyed Arnold "No, what makes you think that?"

"ummm the thing you and Rhonda both have in common, jealousy, remember?"

"No, I'm not jealous" blushed Arnold "Why would you say that I'm jealous?"

"rightttt, you're not jealous, you enjoy seeing Wolfgang and her hang out," said Nadine sarcastically "so do you like her?"

Arnold gulped "yeah, yeah, she's a nice friend"

"_I guess I need to be more specific_," thought Nadine to herself "I mean do you like-like her?"

Arnold couldn't help but laugh really awkwardly "no haha, I don't like her THAT her that way" this ride was nothing like he expected, at this moment Arnold felt like opening the door and running away like a loon "Oh look, the shop is over here" said the Football-Headed boy in relief

Nadine pulled over, and in haste Arnold unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door "Thank You Nadine, you really did me a huge favor"

Nadine smiled "No problem at all, but before you go, can you please keep everything that I just told you between the two of us?"

"Oh yeah, sure, I would love that" replied Arnold, he then closed the door and waived goodbye, boy was glad the the ride wasn't any longer, all those questions Nadine asked him made him way too nervous

"looks like you have two things in common with Rhonda, Arnold" mumbled Nadine to herself "you just don't know it yet either, you just don't know it"

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *****


	38. Helga

CHAPTER 38  
HELGA

Arnold self-towed his non working bike back home, taking it out of the shop was not as easy as he thought, it took hours and the Owner was pretty upset, he even offered Arnold one-hundred, then two and eventually five-hundred dollars to buy it from him

The Teenage Boy didn't show it, but that made him frustrated, especially since he has paid the shop more than five-hundred dollars to fix it, and after all the parts they said they bought, nothing even looked different nor did anything work

Arnold kept on pushing, "_how can these people even sleep at night_", he thought to himself, clearly angry

_**Beep, Beep**_

Arnold turned his head to see what the honking was all about "Hey Arnold, need a hand?" asked a familiar man while riding his humble truck slowly beside him

"Hey Mr. Green, how are you?" said Arnold cheerfully, he hasn't seen Mr. Green in a while

"I'm doing fine Arnold, but looks like you need some help there" said the Man as he pulled over "why don't we find a way to put this bike in my truck and give you a ride back home?"

After using some of the wood that was already in Mr. Greens truck to load the bike in, both men slammed their doors with exhaustion "Man, that was harder than I thought"

"I know," said Arnold "thank you for helping me out"

"It's nothing, what are friends for?" smiled the elder man

After a while about talking about what was new with their lives, Mr. Green began to talk about old times, "and remember that prank you pulled on all of us, you had all of us acting like headless chickens that day, I'll never forget how Bob Pataki pulled over to kidnap Mr. Wartz, that was priceless"

"He Did?" asked Arnold, "I never knew that" he said in an upset tone, still not forgetting about what he did to Helga

"yeah, you know what?, I just talked to Bob about two days ago, he's moving back to Hillwood"

"what? when? Is Helga coming with them?" jumped the Football-Headed boy at the news

"in about 3 months, Ah I don't know, all I know is that she is still very very mad at them for what they did"

"I am too" said Arnold with crossed arms

"He told me an earful Arnold, Did you know that he left Helga because he thought that he was being chased by the IRS?"

Arnold raised an eyebrow "no, I didn't, but that is no reason for him to leave his 10 year old daughter behind like that!"

"but Arnold, his intentions were good, he wanted to leave Miriam too, but she had to go because her name was on the Bob's Beepers Corporation, so both of them were supposedly going to jail for a very long time, he had trust in this City, he knew that someone would have taken her in, but seems that his whole plan took a turn when Helga went into that shock phase and ran away"

Arnold furrowed his eyebrows "supposedly? What do you mean by that Mr. Green?"

"Supposedly because Olga's Ex Husband planned all of that, he tricked Bob and Mariam into thinking that they were going to jail, he wanted Olga to inherit the Beeper Kingdom so that when he got rid of her, he could have it all to himself"

All of this was new news to Arnold "is that why Helga never replied to my letters? Has she moved? When did Olga find this out Mr. Green?"

"Oh not too long after the incident, Bob told me that both Helga and Olga had a huge fight, seems that in top of all of that Jack cheated on Olga, when Helga tried to warn her, Olga went all crazy, and kicked Helga out"

Arnold nearly choked "I can't believe this, I would have... How did Olga do that? Do you know anything about where Helga is?" asked the boy in desperation

"Hum... Well I don't know where she is exactly, but what I do know is that she is safe and well, even if Helga hates Bobs guts, he still takes care of her from afar as much as he can, Mariam has been having a couple of Health issues so that is why he can't be there for her all the time"

"but if he comes to Hillwood, wouldn't he be leaving Helga behind again?" stated the Football-Headed Boy

"You know what? You make sense, Bob told me that he is living currently in Florida because that's the best place for Mariam to get her operation, but he never mentioned as to where his daughter is exactly" said Mr. Green

"Do you think she's in Florida?"

"I highly doubt that, why would he move to Hillwood in a few months if Helga were somewhere else?"

Arnold scratched his head thoughtfully "you said that... he said that... he takes care of Helga from afar, do you think that maybe he heard that Helga is trying to move back to Hillwood, now that she's almost an adult" smiled a hopeful Arnold

"Maybe" smiled Mr. Green, "I'm sure she'll be glad to see you"

"Oh, I don't know Mr. Green, the last time I saw Helga... I was mad with her, I explained and apologized for everything in a letter but what if she didn't read it?"

"maybe she did, maybe that's why she's moving back, you never know" shrugged the man

Arnold smiled deeply, he hasn't ever been this happy for a long time

Mr. Green pulled over, "I am so not looking forward to this" he joked

Arnold laughed

After the two men unloaded the truck, The two stood on the sidewalk talking, "Do you happen to have Mr. Pataki's Phone Number?" asked Arnold

"I'm afraid not Arnold, he called me from a private number"

that disappointed Arnold, even if he didn't think much of Mr. Pataki, he still had the answer as to where Helga was

"but why do you want to talk to him?" asked Mr. Green

G was not too far from home, both she and Mrs. Vitello agreed on that Arnold must've had a long day, but he wasn't the only one

There was a new employee in the shop where Arnold and G were employed, after all these years Mrs. Vitello expanded her Business throughout the city, so since she needed help with her first shop she brought in a very trusted person from a different location to manage it

G didn't click much with the not-so new guy, but not that it mattered anyway, it's not like if she had 5 months at the least in Hillwood anyway, That's when G is going to turn 18 and become a legal adult, no more boarding house, no more Hillwood and no more Alex, she couldn't wait

"I just wanted to ask him about Helga, I want to know more" said Arnold as he leaned on the truck, while brushing his hands through his hair

G paused when she heard her old name come out of Arnold's lips, why was he talking about her?

"well, if he calls again I'll sure ask him for you, I'll try to get as much info as I can" smiled the man

"okay, Thank You" replied Arnold

Mr. Green patted the truck announcing that he was ready to leave, "well look at the time, I gotta go catch the game over at a buddy of mine"

"Alright, take care Mr. Green," said Arnold, noticing G's presence

"You too Arnold" said the man as he started the engine and drove off

"Hey G" said Arnold as he walked up to her

G bit her lip "_I need to find out what and why they were talking about me, but how?_" thought G, "_how?_"

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *****


	39. Interview

CHAPTER 39  
INTERVIEW

Arnold and G decided that they were going to do their homework assignment from Mr. Simmons class in the living room, with backpacks and all, they both grabbed some snacks and sat next to each other

"What is your full name?" asked G with a straight face, knowing very well that soon she will be asked the same question

"_This has got the be the easiest and funnest homework I have had in a while_", thought Arnold "Arnold Phil Shortman" he answered "and yours is?"

"_Ughhh this is already hard, I never imagined it to get crappier than that crappy love book_" thought G with a face full of hatred "It's G you know that" she answered

"haha I know, but what's your full name?"

"It's, It's" G looked around to get ideas but her mind was going blank

Arnold raised an eyebrow "must be something embarrassing"

and in that instant an idea clicked in "It's... It's Gouda Cheese"

Arnold's eyes widened, "_what kind of parents would name their child Gouda Cheese?_" he then tried not to show any expression that could offend her "Oh, okay" he then wrote it down, G noticed this and couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he asked "When is your Birthday?"

"March 26th" replied G not giving much thought into it, still thinking about how sweet Arnold can be a times "Oh, and if anybody... and I mean anybody, finds out my full name, you will pay" she declared

Arnold smiled, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me" he then cleared his throat "your Birthday is March 26th?"

"yep" said G "the day when I finally get my freedom"

Arnold had nothing to say, he just kept on staring at her

"what?" asked the dark-haired Girl in irritation, his stare was too strong for her liking

"it's just that, your birthday is in the same day as someone very dear to me" smiled the Football-Headed boy

"Oh" replied G softly, kicking herself for messing up on that one, and what's up with the someone really dear to him? "anyway" she cleared her throat "when is your birthday?"

"It's October 7th" he answered "and on to the next question, what's your favorite Color?"

"I don't have a favorite color" shrugged G

"ah please, you're making this hard for me" he joked "just choose one"

"just write down any color football... Football Face"

Arnold stopped his smiling; he remembered at how she and Wolfgang were hanging out earlier today "Please don't call me that"

G held her hands up in defense "Oh, alight alright" Not that she wanted to call him that in the first place anyway

Arnold looked down "I'm sorry it's just that... Do you and Wolfgang have a thing going on?"

G raised an unseen eyebrow and scoffed "I would have a thing with Curly before I'd ever have a thing with Wolfgang"

"Didn't you have a thing with Curly?" asked Arnold

"Pffft no" you believe rumors too easily, said the Girl feeling a certain vibe from the boy

Arnold nodded a bit relived to hear that, Rumors, Rumors was to blame for all his suffering in the first place, he didn't witness her and Curly that day, but what he did witness was her and Wolfgang being too close for his comfort

"Hey" said G as she waived her hand in front of his non-blinking eyes "You know Kid, you're acting kinda weird"

Arnold furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at his interview assignment and answered the color question for G

G peeked and wrinkled her nose in disgust when she read the color that he wrote; "Do I look like the pink lover kind of person to you?"

Arnold shrugged "you don't have to look a certain way to like the color pink G"

"erase that, I don't like pink"

Arnold smirked and erased it "awww but pink is such a nice color, I bet you would look really nice if your wore it"

"I look good right now, there's nothing to change about that" said G as she tried to hold in a smile, "just put green, the color my good ol' friends Franklin, Washington, and even Lincoln like to wear"

Arnold shook his head disapprovingly and wrote green in, "okay, my favorite color is Blue"

"but I thought you liked pink" said G as she wrote blue in

Arnold smiled "I like it, especially since a friend of mine used to wear it all the time"

"really?" asked G, wanting but not wanting to know more at the same time

"yeah" sighed Arnold in memory, "she always looked so beautiful in it, her name was Helga"

G didn't even want to know what was up with the boy in front of her, all she knew was that she wanted to get this assignment over with, and as fast as she could, why couldn't she just cut the conversation short "So what's your Favorite song?"

"my favorite song is Your Eyes, by Dino Spumoni, have you heard it?" asked the Boy

"Honestly I haven't" said G

"it's from his new Album, you can borrow it if you want" laughed Arnold

"Don't worry about it, I'm not much into music"

"oh okay" paused Arnold so what's YOUR favorite song?"

"Like I said" responded G "I don't listen to music, put anything"

"Fine" said Arnold as he wrote down Your Eyes on his sheet "looks like we have something in common" he said as he showed G the paper

G rolled her unseen eyes and was just glad that this was almost over "What is your funniest memory?"

Arnold didn't answer he simply pulled his backpack up close and began to empty it, he pulled out a couple of notebooks, his binder, and a familiar-looking pink book

G squinted her eyes, hoping that that pink book wasn't what she thought it was

"AHA! Found it" stated Arnold, interrupting G's observations

G took her eyes off the pink object and looked at what Arnold was holding, it was a CD, "you just have to listen to it please" asked the boy with a little spark in his eye

Normally G would not agree, but since she wanted to see if that Pink Notebook was what she thought it was, the Girl found herself nodding approvingly

The football-headed boy smiled "Cool, I'll go put it on right now" he got up and left

As soon as his back was turned the girl reached for the book and opened it, and to her horror, it was what she thought it would be "_How did he get a hold of my last one, the one that started with a simple kiss that made my dreams coming true, yet the one that ended with my life crashing down to pieces_"

She held it there, horrified, it never crossed her mind that she would even see it again, too deep into her thoughts, G didn't notice the music that was playing in the background and that Arnold was standing right in front of her"

With open-notebook in hand and all, G jumped in surprise, she couldn't move, all she could do was stare dumbly at the boy before her

Arnold shut his eyes tightly and gently took the book away from her hands, he than began to caress the cover softly "this is private" he whispered in an off tone that G has never heard come out from his voice before

All G could do was sit there an nod, "I…"

"it's okay" said Arnold as he began to put the pink object away "I guess that this now makes us even"

G raised an unseen eyebrow "right, can't forget how you were going though my blood test" she said not that it was his things to begin with anyway, "so" said the Girl as she held up her sheet, "what's your favorite memory?"

Arnold blushed and held his cheek while trying not to laugh hysterically "you go first"

G was relieved to see his mood change for the better, at least this stupid assignment was good for something, she smirked and bit her lip as not to laugh like a mad woman "Once a few of my guys and I were thinking about hitting this one Jewelry Store"

G looked over at Arnold and felt the glare of one of those Witch accusers in the Salem Witch Trials "ahem" she cleared her throat "did I say hit, I mean play a prank on this one Jewelry store"

Arnold just kept glaring at her and said "right"

"anyway, I was picking the lock but since it was a kind of lock that I've never picked before it took more time, and the boys were getting really impatient with me"

with his elbow resting on his leg, and his palm supporting his cheek Arnold stopped his accusation glare and began to stare with interest

"so when I FINALLY opened the door, I hear a big crash, I looked over only to see one of the guys named Loco getting hit on the head with the same brick he tried to throw at the window hahaha" G Held her Stomach as to stop the pain, as crazy as her life was with those boys, she did have her unforgettable moments once in a while "hahaha that's what he gets for being impatient with me hahaha, who knew that store was secured with plexy glass"

Arnold himself started to laugh, G looked like a different person when she laughed, and that made him happy

The Girl sighed "okay, so what's your funny memory"

"When I was a boy there used to live a girl who liked to pick on me every single day"

G began to feel a knot on her throat, normally if anyone talked about her she would just storm out, but this was Arnold, the same football-headed boy who she once loved endlessly

"and Gerald hated it when she did that" he laughed, "so then one day, Grandpa gave me this box that temporarily blinds people on April fools day, I didn't want to use it but G, she knew how to push my buttons, I pulled the prank on her, but it only ended up being on myself because she acted as if she was blind on me, and I felt so guilty that I had to be her slave for the whole day without even knowing it" he laughed

G smirked, "_you asked for it_", she said to herself

"and then she pulled me down the pool with her" laughed Arnold

Both teens were laughing like maniacs when Arnold finished

"hey, what are you silly kids doing here laughing without me?" asked Grandpa as he walked in the room

"I was just telling G about that box you lent me on April fools day when I was in fourth grade"

"oh right, I remember that he-he, do you need to borrow it again? we could test it on Oskar to see if it still works or not"

"No, I don't even want to get near that thing ever again" answered Arnold "just imagine me carrying Oskar across the street"

The three threw a fit of laughter once Arnold said that

Grandpa laughed "oh before I forget, G, you had a call from an old friend of yours, I believe his name was Stick, or was it Smick?"

G stood up immediately "you mean Slick?"

"yeah, yeah, that's the name"

"when did he call?" asked the girl with desperation in her voice, G needed to talk to Slick, but she was usually the one who did the calling, whenever he called her, it meant that something bad was going to happen

"around six-o-clock I think" said the elderly man

Leaving the two behind with confused expressions on their faces, the dark-haired girl sighed and walked away without a word, hoping that the bad feeling in her stomach would go away soon

* * *

*** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE ***


	40. The Old Habbits that Die Hard

CHAPTER 40  
THE OLD HABBIT'S THAT DIE HARD

G breathlessly opened her eyes, she was having nightmares again, she stared at the ceiling to calm her nerves, and wondered why couldn't see ever sleep a full night like she did at camp?

After a final deep breath G looked up at the watch near her drawer it read 3:38 "at least I slept longer than usual" whispered the girl to herself, she looked up at her back pack beside her, suddenly an idea clicked in

The tired girl sat on the floor, grabbed the journal that Mrs. Simmons gave the whole class when she first started school, and feverishly began to write out something that she needed to get out of her chest...

* * *

_**Your Strong arms that embraced me with peace**_

_**Your Sweet breath that tickled my lips**_

_**Your pure heart that danced with my fragile one**_

_**You replaced my shadowy dreams with sunlight**_

_**And how can I forget? Forget the rays of your natural warmth that surrounded my body on that chilly November night**_

_**You had me wishing that time would surrender to its race for a new day**_

_**But it didn't, and now I'm here without you,**_

_**where are you? my knight in armor**_

_**where are you? my sunlight in the shadow**_

_**Don't you know that this crumbling Rose will expire without your sunlight?**_

_**Please, I beg you my love, Bring me Back to Life before I perish**_

* * *

After she was finished G re-read what was written, "you've got to be kidding me" she laughed sarcastically at herself, she was about to destroy the pathetic poem with pleasure, but a faint knock on her door had her jumping to quickly get it out of the way "Erm... Who is it?" she asked as she stuffed everything away

"it's Arnold"

With a stump G ran to the door and opened it "what's up?" she breathed nervously

Arnold rubbed the back of his head "I don't know how to say this but, where you calling me?"

G stumbled backwards "um... n...no why?" she stuttered

Arnold sighed obviously exhausted "can I come in?"

G opened the door widely and signaled a welcome with her hands

The Football-Headed boy sat on the floor near G's backpack deep in thought

"You Okay?" asked the Girl a bit confused, usually Arnold was so shy to come in her room, so him walking in like this was kinda strange to her

"it's just that I woke up at 3:38 with an overwhelming feeling in my chest"

"how weird" said the Girl, "that's exactly the time I woke up"

"you did?" asked Arnold while taking in a deep breath glad that the feeling was beginning to go away, "don't tell me that you woke up with that disturbing feeling too?"

"That's basically how I wake up every single day," Said the dark-haired girl while putting a hand on his chest without thinking

Her touch made Arnold's cheeks tingle, he took her hand within his and asked "Where you calling me?"

"no" said G again "why would I be calling you at three in the morning?" she said while taking her hand back

After a long thought Arnold agreed, "yeah, I don't know, maybe I was day dreaming or something"

"Maybe, hey, since it's almost morning what do you say if we go out for a little walk, that always makes ME feel better" said G not believing that she didn't think before she talked, inviting him for a walk is something she sure shouldn't be doing, "_say no, say noooooo_"

"sure" smiled Arnold already up to leave "I'll go change very quick"

"alright then, I'll wait for you outside" shrugged G as she mentally slapped herself

* * *

After the walk Arnold decided to take G and show her his bike, he couldn't help but feel insecure about it, it was old and everyone usually made fun of him for even owning it

Arnold lifted up the Blanket and prepared himself for any ridicule comment from her

But G just stood there, staring at it with wide eyes after a long pause she blurred out a

"NO WAY!" with a gasp, "Where in the World did you get this bike from?" she said as she touched it delicately

"from the boarder that lived in your room, I kinda helped him with something and he gave it to me as a gift, I know it's not much, but this Bike means a lot to me since he was the one who gave it to me"

"Not Much, what do you mean by not Much?" choked G, "Do you have any idea what you have here"

"No" said the clueless football-headed boy

"you have a 1950 Series C Vincent Black Shadow, which is kinda better than my Ducati, that's before I put in some of my own bells and whistles on it" she smirked, G bent down to take a closer look "Ah, I gotta admit it, this bike is way better than mine, look the V-Twin engine it looks brand new" she pointed with excitement "This Baby can go up to 125mph, and that's exactly what it's going to do when I'm done with it"

"Wow, I didn't know," said Arnold "I really don't know anything about these type of things"

"I can tell" she said while taking off her shades, this was truly a rare view, she then gently sat down on it "so what exactly did your Mechanic say was wrong with it?"

"He said that the Engine needed to be rebuilt"

G raised an eyebrow, "You know, it looks all good on the outside but let me listen to it"

"Okay" Arnold dug into his pocket and handed her the key "

Once she turned the key, the motorcycle began to make human gas-like noises

The Girl laughed and spotted the problem right away "I'll have it fixed in no time" she winked flirtatiously without even realizing it

Arnolds heart skipped a beat, "_she looks cute when she winks_"

"Do you even know how much this bike is worth?" asked the Girl

"I'm afraid not" he replied

"Arnold my man" copied G off of Gerald's usual phrases "this bike is worth around 25 to 30 G's"

"What?" said Arnold shockingly

"Yep, they're hard to find too... I think that's the reason why your Mechanic made all these excuses, he wanted to end up with it"

Arnold held his head in pure shock "I think I need to sit down"

"I'll go with you" joked G, knowing how bad it went the last time she said that, well it's not like If he said lay down... Right?

* * *

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *****

**Guest Reviewers Replies:**

Helga4755:Amazing, I'm so happy to hear that you liked it, I'm so happy to have a new reader, thank you

hashae2:Me neither lol, I can't wait

iamnel: Thank You very much xD


	41. Reminiscing

CHAPTER 41  
REMINISING

_**All the days of my week  
**__**I write the name I dare not speak  
**__**The boy with the cornflower hair  
**__**My Beloved, and My despair**_

_**By: Anonymous**_

Arnold put his head down for he needed to let go of the deep breath that he was holding, "_Helga…."_ he thought, "I wish I saw this sooner" he whispered painfully

And on the opposite side of the room sat G, whom was slowly sinking down in her chair, unbelieving that she once wrote that, "_oh why did I give Mr. Simmons_" she thought, "_how pathetic_"

"Boy Howdy Mr. Simmons, I remember yer reading us that same poem like if it were yesturrrday" said Stinky

"Me too" piped up Harold

"Oh, How I miss her" sniffled Phoebe into Gerald's arms

Mr. Simmons stood in front of the class, "What do you think this poem means?" the class stood quiet for a moment, so he looked around for any signs of a hand "anyone?"

Sid raised his hand "I think it means that someone really likes cornflower"

"Good answer but no" said the man, while laughing nicely at his former student

Harold raised his hand "Does it mean that someone is hongry?"

"no" shook his head Mr. Simmons

"it's about someone who is in love" said a familiar red-haired girl

"Humm yes, but there's more to it" answered Mr. Simmons

"What about you Arnold? what do you think this poem is trying to say?"

"Well" paused the Football-Headed Boy "It's a poem about a girl, a girl who is in love with a boy, she thinks and loves him endlessly, yet he doesn't know, and she is left with longing for she is not ready to tell him"

This was no fun for G, and hearing Arnold's correct reply only made her angry, she sat up and eyed the watch, "For Pete's sakes can time go any slower" she growled out loud

Everyone turned around to see G's face "WHAT!" she yelled, all the other students looked away immediately except for Arnold

Nobody responded so G just sat back down, impatiently waiting for the class to end

Mr. Simmons nervously sat on his desk and pulled out a stack of paper, "_I just hope I'm not rushing things_" thought the man "Okay, Class I will be passing out a sheet of another poem, I want you all to read into each line and write down something that reminds you of that line"

"Why can't all my teachers be like you Mr. Simmons?" shouted Harold "This work is easy"

Stinky raised his hand

"Yes Stinky" said the Teacher

"Wasn't Helga the one that used to write all them Anonymous poems that you used to read to us in fourth grade?"

"well" he smiled "I can't tell you whom the poems are from, not like if I know anyway" he lied

"I bet all my money that it was Helga who wrote em', I remember how she hid everrry time you read em'" said Stinky

"I know," said Curly "I always knew that she wrote them, especially since Brainy over here tells me everything that happens to him," he said while pointing at him

"Helga had such a big heart" wheezed out Brainy, "she just didn't know how to express it"

"yes…. she is the most beautiful girl that had ever walked this earth," said Arnold softly

"Oh, No, Guys, don't let Arnold get started with the whole Helga thing, he'll keep us here Til' tomorrow morning" said Gerald humorously

"Let him," said Phoebe "I would join him" she said with a weak smile

Rhonda sat there quietly listening to everyone talking about how they missed Helga, No matter how much time had passed she could never forgive herself for what she did, so a month ago she decided to look for Helga with first looking for Olga Pataki, it wasn't so easy but since she had the money it was possible, and now freshly knowing that Helga is missing only made it worse, she wanted to tell Arnold but couldn't, so what did she do? She hired a private investigator to look for Helga, and once she found her, she will give Arnold and everyone the surprise of bringing her back. "_I just wish I thought of doing my research seven years ago_" she thought to herself

Nadine noticed her best friends gloomy face and patted her in the back for support

"Oh come on" said Harold loudly "It's not entirely your fault Rhonda"

"yeah, it's her parents fault" answered Sid

G tightened her fist angrily; she felt like beating the crap out of everyone in the room "When is this freakin' class going to end" she loud-whispered with pure anger

Phoebe couldn't help but let a tiny smile escape her lips; a normal non-Helga person wouldn't mind this conversation

"I just wish that I could turn back time and be nicer to her" stated Rhonda

"Me Too" Said Harold "I always liked to pick on her, but I didn't mean it in a bad way, I was such a stupid kid"

"You still are" Teased Sid

"Take that back" screamed Harold with a tight fist "or I'll pound ya"

"Alright Alright" laughed nervously the odd-nosed boy "But man, I must admit that all these years haven't been complete without her"

The whole class whispered within themselves and nodded in agreement

"I always pictured all of us girls wearing our Prom Dresses and having a great time, when I was in elementary school" said Lila, "it's ever so disappointing"

Arnold sat there appreciating all of the good things that his friends were saying "You know guys I was talking to Mr. Green about Helga and..."

Phoebe, Gerald, Lila, and Rhonda all looked up at Arnold in horror, Did Arnold know the truth?

"and" continued Arnold, he was debating whether to tell his friends or not, he didn't want to announce something that he wasn't one-hundred percent sure of "and, it's sort of a surprise" He finished with a smile

Phoebe furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "what in the would could Mr. Green have told Arnold about Helga? And why was he smiling? Could it be that G really isn't Helga?"

Meanwhile, as Phoebe had an inner puzzle challenge, along with Gerald, Lila and Rhonda, G couldn't help herself but focused all of her attention to Arnold, remembering how good of a friend Mr. Green was with Big Bob Pataki, "I need to find out what they were talking about"

*** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE ***


	42. Good Deeds

CHAPTER 42  
GOOD DEEDS

_Arnold Shortman  
__December 4  
__Period 6  
__Mrs. Simmons  
__Journal Entry #15_

_Since the Thanksgiving Trip things have been getting better everyday for me, not only have I made a new friend, but I also found out why Helga hasn't written back, I can't help but be worried about her, even if Mr. Green assured me that he was told that she was safe. I'm still waiting for news from him though, I guess that Mr. Pataki hasn't called him yet, Either way, I will find out about what exactly is going on with her, I'm sure that Gerald can get Fuzzy Slippers to find out more for me and If that doesn't happen, I will need to go myself, I can't believe that all this time she has been going through so much, if I don't hear from any of them soon, I'm thinking about going out and searching for her myself, If I knew what has happend to her I would have done it sooner, I was going to do it after I graduate anyway, but I can't go one more year without knowing where she is, especially since I now know that she isn't where I thought she was._

_Work has been a lot easier, G fixed my Bike and to top it off, I found out that it's worth a lot of money, which is cool, but I'm not thinking about selling it. The only downfall with work is that we have a new Manager, his name is John, G doesn't get along with him, but he's not so bad to me_

_I have been having so much fun with G, I don't know if she feels the same way but the Homework that Mr. Simmons assigns us is just a really cool way to get to know her better, she doesn't really like to answer the questions but I guess it's because she's a really private person, but as an upside, she has been starting to talk to me lately, I don't know why but I back then I felt like if she tried to avoid me on purpose…. I know! crazy thinking, huh._

_When she first moved in, I never thought that I would have gotten along with her, neither did the other boarders, but now, now we consider her as family, she's even begun to eat dinner with us, she's still quiet and somewhat distant but we do at least make her smile now, she'll never admit it but I know she likes us, and I feel really comfortable to be around her, all of us do_

_One thing that really bothers me is not being able to see her eyes, Thanksgiving has been the last time I've seen them, I don't know why but there's something that fascinates me_

_about them, I can't say that that's what I felt the first time I saw them, but since she has been living with us, I feel like something inside her is healing and just like that saying "the eyes are our doors to our soul" I can just imagine how different they must look by now, maybe even more lively that last time_

_Today we are going to do some Christmas Shopping, I have no clue how I'm going to do it, but I'm making it a mission for G to come with us, I remember Alex telling me that she wasn't so bad on Christmas, he just advised me to get her something soft, I thought that he was just joking and being funny, but now I get what he means, My wish this Christmas is to bring G some cheer and Christmas Spirit._

_Well, that's all I can write for today_

_-Arnold Shortman_

* * *

G crossed her arms and shook her heard disapprovingly "No Way, I have more important things to do"

Arnold looked up at his mother; he didn't have to say anything his eyes were begging her for help

"Oh come on G it'll be fun" said Stella with pleading eyes

G sat back and begun to think it through, she couldn't help but stress because she was really behind on things, she made a decent income with work but at this rate she will never reach her goal, and she has been calling Slick with no avail, G couldn't help but feel uneasy, that guy has never been unreachable for the entire time she's ever known him, but that still didn't mean for her to back away from the deal that she made with him

"Please" Started Arnold

"We'll do anything you want," said Stella

G looked at the two, and smirked, she knew exactly what Stella meant but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to take advantage of the opportunity "Well" hummed G as in thinking it trough "I did want to go to this one party on the fifth, but the problem is that it's after my annoying curfew"

"Oh" Said Stella touching her lips "I meant anything you want to do today, like eat somewhere or go somewhere"

"Oh Ohhhhhhhh" acted G "How Embarrassing" she touched her temples and looked away acting, "_come on, work plan work_!" begged the girl mentally

"Is the party you're referring to the one that Rhonda is having?" asked Stella

With a nod and a sigh, G replied "yeah, but you know Alex" G thought it hard, why was she even doing this? This is even riskier than just her sneaking out; at least she had a chance on that

"Oh Honey, what if I called Alex and told him all about it, I know Rhonda, and I'm sure he'll be so happy to know that you've made a new friend" smiled the unknowing lady

Arnold raised an eyebrow, what was G up to exactly? He didn't appreciate the fact that G just tricked his mother

"What about you Arnold? Would you like to go too? You can go together," Said his Mother

"Um, no Mom but Thanks"

"Oh, Okay" said Stella, She knew all about Rhonda and Arnold's failing friendship, and just like her son, she really wanted to help, but didn't know how

G sighed in relief, she didn't need Arnold to be babysitting her at all, and it would just make it harder for her to go to that Travis guy party "Well" she said as she stood up "Since you're putting in a good word for me with Alex, I guess I'll be going with you guys"

Both Arnold and Stella grabbed G by one side, "You're gonna love this" they said in union

"_I think I'm gonna regret this_" said G inwardly

* * *

The three walked all day they bought a freshly cut tree, Christmas lights, ornaments, and candy

Stella bent down to pick up ten teddy bears and put them on her cart, and Arnold five Footballs

"um, what are you two planning to do with all these things?" asked the newcomer to this tradition

"Every year Mom and I go to the homeless shelters and give toys to the children" said the football-headed boy as he grabbed a bunch of baseballs and put them in the cart

"and we also cook a bunch of food so that everyone could have a warm meal" smiled Stella putting in a few dolls

"Everyone at the Boarding house does something," said Arnold "Even Oskar"

"Oh" said G softly while slowly backing away, she then ran over to a hidden area "_Oh Arnold_" she sighed deeply as put her hand up her chest and stared away at his unaware face "you never changed did you?"

she then blanked out for a second, so she thought

"There you are" said a familiar voice

"Ahhh" gasped G with horror

Arnold raised an eyebrow suspiciously "What are you doing here?"

The girl stuttered slowly still thinking of an answer, she looked up and grabbed the candy that was in front of her "I... I was just getting... these for you... you know the kids"

Arnold excitedly grabbed her hand and took her over to the cart "That's great G, Alex would be so proud of you"

G immediately took her hand back and crossed her arms "you should quit that before I change my mind"

"Quit What?" asked Arnold as he stepped forward with a smirk

"Not funny" spat G as she rubbed her arm in deep intimidation, why was Arnold standing this close to her? She didn't like it, not at all

Arnold blinked, finally realizing how close he was to her "Fine, Fine, I'll stop" said the boy in surrender as he lifted his arms in the air, still wondering what in the world caused him to…. to…. Dare he even think the word, flirt…

"and quit looking at me that way"

Arnold pointed at himself "me? Looking at you what way?"

"That way!"

"Okay" said the boy as he cleared his throat "it's just that" he stopped mid sentence

"it's just that what?" she asked

"you don't show it much but deep inside you are a really nice person, and, and I really like that a lot"

"_Oh Arnold, Don't do this not now, you're not giving me THAT look, please_" thought G as she bit her lip and took a step backward "just because you rubbed off on me for a day, doesn't make me a good person" she began as she walked away and looked back at Arnold, noticing that Stella and Rhonda where talking to each other "oh crap" blurred out the girl as she smacked her forehead in horror.

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *****


	43. Raising Red Flags

CHAPTER 43  
RAISING RED FLAGS

"I don't know Rhonda I don't think that he's into parties" lied Stella

Rhonda nodded in understanding, knowing perfectly well that, that wasn't the case

"but I'm sure G would have a fabulous time" smiled Stella as she cleared her throat hoping that this change of subject would cheer the girl before her a bit.

Rhonda raised an eyebrow, a bit confused "G?"

"um hum, she actually asked me to go, she never, and I mean NEVER asks for anything, so I can just imagine how badly she would want to go"

Rhonda caught on very quick "Oh yes, I know who you're taking about now" she said slyly, especially since after that day when she saw G with Curly, no way was Rhonda ever going to mess with G, and besides G kept her word and has been staying far away from him, and if she didn't….. well, she had this little lie for her own back up not that it seem that she would need it "you know after the party, all the girls are staying over for a sleep over"

"Really, that sounds exciting, I'm sure that G would just love to stay over" piped up the Woman

The Teen smiled, hoping that G would at least take the invite on the sleepover she really looked forward to hear everything about the Travis Party, she wanted to know what snacks were given, drinks, the lighting the décor….. everything and anything that was needed to know about it.

With Arnold following behind, G ran breathlessly over to the two in convo, "Hey you, what brings YOU over here?"

"I suppose that the same as you, I'm doing a bit of Christmas Shopping" shrugged Rhonda in response

G took Rhonda by the shoulder "A BIT" She faked-laughed as she started to walk her "can I have a word with you"

"of course" walked along Rhonda, looking back at Arnold and Stella, not really thinking much of G's actions.

once they were far from unwanted ears Rhonda spoke up "Now since I went along with Stella's story about you going to my party, I want some things in return"

G crossed her arms trying to stay as cool as possible, who did this girl think she was talking to? But no way was she going to start a rant on her, she stayed back and listened to what the girl to say

"I am going to have a slumber party after my party, can you at least consider coming? I just want to know all the details about the party you're going to"

G let go of the breath she was holding, she truly wanted to laugh, was that really all she wanted?, "we'll see" said the dark-haired girl as she began to walk away "making it seem as if it was a big deal"

"wait," said Rhonda with crossed arms and a smirk, not even bothering to turn around to look at her

G sighed, why did she even think this was going to be easy

"the reason I want to know the details is because I will be having a major influence on the Valentines Day Dance, and I wanted to get some ideas"

G didn't even walk back and rolled her unseen eyes, like if she even cared

"I also want you to come to the dance, wearing the beautiful dress I picked out for you"

"Ugghhh" grunted the girl in frustrate, she even stomped her way back over to the smirking princess "why do you even want me to go, what is the deal with you and that dress"

"it looks good on you, not better than when it's worn by me, but still" said Rhonda in an purposely fake-innocent annoying voice

"so, if it looks better on you, then why do you want me to wear it?" whispered G loudly

"because, nobody says no to Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, she smirked "besides I already have a dress"

G tried to study the girl in front of her, she didn't seem like she was lying, "But why, what are you benefiting from this?"

"Just me getting what I want" shrugged Rhonda, "don't think much about it, just be there" now it was Rhonda's turn to walk away "see you at school" she waved nonchalantly

* * *

Arnold looked at G and Rhonda from afar, what was going on between those two? He knew that G wasn't going to her party, so why did he just hear from his own mother that Rhonda was excited to know that G was coming?

"Rhonda said that you're still invited" whispered Stella as she also watched G and Rhonda from afar

"I don't know Mom, Rhonda and I are just not that kind of friends" said Arnold, trying to be nice about it, even if he was still hurt.

Stella hugged her son in a motherly way, "Okay then, but if you ever change your mind, you're welcome to go"

"Thanks Mom" smiled Arnold

"and since G might be having a sleep over at Rhonda's you're welcome to have one at Gerald's, or maybe he can come over to our house"

G staying over at Rhonda's for a sleep over had him in deep suspicion "you know mom that sounds like fun" he really wanted to go with G and see what she was really up to, and following her sounds like a good idea for him to find out

* * *

December 5

G stood in front of the mirror and puckered up her lips to apply some lip gloss, her eyes outlined by deep dark lines, her eyelashes longer thanks to an invention called mascara, and her eye shadow flashed of metallic purple, welcoming the atmosphere of nightlife

The dress fit her perfectly and her hair flowed with curls, she then grabbed a black pastel and colored her blonde roots, because she hasn't had the time to buy some hair dye lately

G smirked at herself in the mirror, she's never looked THIS good before and today, she was surely going to make lots of money, elegance with a hint of nightlife was a good mix for her.

she sprayed some Chance Channel that she "ahem" borrowed from the store and walked out of the Bathroom,

Absolutely nothing can go wrong tonight… nothing…

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *****


	44. December 5th

**CHAPTER 44**  
**DECEMBER 5TH**

Arnold watched out the window as a really nice dressed Eugene dropped off a Mercedes-Benz in front of the boarding house, and handing G the keys with a near fall due to a little rock, G then quickly said something to the red-headed boy and drove off

Arnold immediately ran outside and up to the freckled boy "Hey Eugene!" he called

"Oh, Hey Arnold how are you?" asked Eugene with his never-ending smile

"Good, um..." hesitated Arnold, "Why did you come over to give G a car?" he asked a bit nervous, Eugene was always a good friend and all, but who knew if he would tell her that he has been asking questions about her

"Oh, I'm afraid that I'm not allowed to tell you that Arnold"

Arnold scrunched up his face bothered by that, he had never expected for Eugene not to tell him, Arnold was now edgy with very good reason, what was G really up to? and why was Eugene giving her a nice car?

"Excuse me" said Eugene as he sat down on the sidewalk and began to text something on his phone

Arnold also sat down beside him, "what are you doing?"

"I'm texting Sheena, she is going to pick me up and then we are going over Rhonda's party"

"Oh" was all the football-headed boy could say

"You should go, her new house is super big and cool"

Arnold has heard lots of things about Rhonda's new house, including that she lived near Travis, the same Travis that was hosting a party and that G was going to according to Nadine "you know, can I follow you guys with my Motorcycle?"

"Sure Arnold" said Eugene still distracted with his phone

* * *

Leaving the front door to the Boarding House wide open Arnold ran inside, he immediately put on a blue suit that he had way in the back of his closet, he then grabbed the keys to his Vincent and ran back down stairs where he almost bumped into his Mother

Forgetting all about her own rush Stella smiled instantly "Are you going to Rhonda's Party?"

Arnold scratched his head "I guess….. I am"

"Hey Arnold!, Sheena's here!" exclaimed Eugene from outside "Take your time, we'll wait for you"

Stella hugged her son, she was so excited, Arnold hardly ever went to parties, and especially a Rhonda party "Have fun baby"

"Mom!" blushed Arnold, he hoped that Eugene didn't hear that

"Oh, it's just that you look so handsome" said the Mother while squishing his cheek "come here and give me a kiss" she kissed Arnold in the head "are you going to stay over at Gerald's?"

"I don't know yet," said the boy still all shy that his Mother just treated him like a baby in front of a couple of his Classmates

"well, If you do, call us, okay?"

"okay mom" Arnold then kissed his mother and ran out the door "Bye"

"Bye" waved Stella

* * *

With the wind hitting his face, Arnold eyed the way to Rhonda's House with wide eyes especially at the ... Community, never in his entire life has he seen anything like this, everything looked so clean and there was so much green, beautiful homes in the middle of beautiful nature, Arnold now understood why the Lloyds couldn't resist but to move to this Neighborhood. The football-headed boy spotted a huge house in top of the mountain with club lights moving all over the place, could that be Rhonda's place? His question was answered as soon as Sheena's car passed it "guess not" he whispered to himself

Not too long after, Sheena stopped in front of what seemed the second largest house on the community, Arnold turned off the engine of his bike, and took off his custom football-shaped helmet

"Arnold?"

Arnold turned his head; coming face to face with none other than bid Best Friend, Gerald

"Hey man, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for The Travis Party," said Arnold not sure as to what Gerald might think

"What?" waved Gerald, "out of all the parties you get invited to, you want to go to the only one that you're not allowed to go to?"

"Ouch" said a female voice not too far from between the two "and here I was so overjoyed to finally see you in one of mine"

Arnold looked over at the direction of the voice, "Oh, Hi Rhonda" he said lowly

"mmm mm mmm, knock some sense into my Best Friend and tell him that he would be kicked out of that party the second he steps foot on it, Rhonda" said Gerald "you just can't go Arnold"

Arnold furrowed his eyebrows, "Why not"

"because you're Seven-Teeennn, that's why" said the tall-haired boy

With crossed arms Rhonda walked over to the two boys "That's not exactly why" she said with an eye roll

"Oh Really?" asked Gerald sarcastically with a hand on his hip "Then tell us, why?"

"For one, those clothes looked over-used, and for another they are not Nine" she answered

Arnold looked down at himself, he didn't think that his clothes looked that bad, but what Rhonda was saying might be true, G was looking very dressed up today "Okay then, I'll just go buy it, I heard that there was a store somewhere around here"

Gerald looked at his watch "I doubt that anyone would be opened right now, why do you even want to go to that party anyway?" he asked with a suspicious eye

"I just... I just want to go that's all" replied the football-headed boy

"Ummmm No that's not it, spill it"

Rhonda cleared her throat and pointed towards her front door "uh, Gerald, I'd hate to break off this interrogation of yours, but I think Phoebe needs your help"

Gerald looked at the direction she was pointing to, and noticed that Phoebe was in fact on the floor as if she were looking for her contact lenses or something, and without a word Gerald ran off to help

Arnold was about to start running to join in helping but couldn't because he felt a sudden pull on his shirt "you come with me" said the Host of the party

"But, I need to go help them"

"Oh, they'll be fine" she pulled "so do you want to get in that party or not?"

"I want to, but seems that I can't," said the boy as he followed upstairs, Rhonda's house was impressive, if he didn't know any better, he'd say that this was a Castle

The girl walked over to the furthest room in the home, she opened the door, turned on the lights then walked directly into the closet

Arnold looked around, that single bedroom looked bigger than his kitchen and living room combined "Is this your room?"

Rhonda shook her head no and laughed "this is the guest room, this is nothing compared to my room"

"oh, cool" said the Arnold not knowing what else to say "So then why are we here?"

"we're here because sometimes I go out and buy some extra clothes for the guests that stay over, you know, for emergencies"

"that's nice, but how do you even know what size they are? Or who they are going to be?"

"I don't" said the girl while holding up a black Nine suit in the air "Whenever I see a good deal on something, I just grab it, from babies to overweight company VIP guests" she laughed

"do you always have guests stay over?" he asked

Rhonda put the suit back in the closet "A Ha! Just what I was looking for" she grabbed a silky white Nine shirt and handed it to him, to look for pants "Sometimes my cousins come over and stay for months but other than that not really"

Arnold looked at the shirt; "don't you think that the suit is better?"

"Arnold, you're going to a Party, not a Business Meeting, I know what you need to wear, trust me" she then pulled out a pair of dark blue Nine Jeans

"Okay" said the Football-headed boy

"This should do….. what shoe size are you?"

Arnold looked down at his shoes, "I don't think I need to borrow any of your shoes"

"I don't care what you think, I KNOW that you need them" stated Rhonda as she pulled out the shoe closet "Here" she then handed him a pair of white shoes, "you look like an 8 in a half"

"how'd you" Arnold stopped mid-sentence as soon as he noticed that Rhonda handed him a pair of keys from her purse "The Vette needs to come in before midnight, or else the spell will wear off and turn into a rusty old carriage"

Arnold couldn't help but let out a laugh escape, Even if they weren't that great of friends, he appreciated Rhonda's help, but he couldn't take her car "I'm sorry Rhonda but I can't" he then handed her back her keys.

Rhonda signed deeply, she has been trying to make it up to Arnold in any way she could for what? for years!, she truly wanted to help Arnold at something "Arnold, Please, I know that this car will get you in"

Arnold shook his head disapprovingly, "I can't Rhonda, I just can't"

"I understand," said Rhonda lowly, she then looked up with him with a spark gleaming in her eye "could you at least let me drive you there? "

Arnold ruffled his hair "I…."

"I'll make sure that nothing happens to your Motorcycle, and I can go pick you up when you're ready" chirped the girl with excitement.

"ok… fine" smiled Arnold softly.

no words can describe Rhonda's happiness at the moment, this truly meant the world to her, she was headed down the shiny marble stairs with the football-headed boy, when all of a sudden she made an unexpected halt.

Arnold looked on a bit confused as she walked off over to a different room, he heard some heavy movement coming from her direction as if she were looking for something.

Rhonda's high heels could be heard as soon as she came out of the room, she then handed him an object "I knew that something was missing" smirked the girl as he took it

"What is it?" asked Arnold as he observed the maze-looking pattern of the gold chain.

"This Arnold, Is actually the same exact gold chain that Vin Deeso wore in Travises first movie, The Chase"

Arnold couldn't help but hold the golden chain up in the air observing it as the bright lights of the home exposed its golden shine, "No Way!"

"uh, yes way!" said Rhonda Wellington Lloyd with an amused eye-roll, "now you're good to go, no one will suspect that you're even under-age"

Arnold gulp when she said that, was he making a big mistake?

* * *

G couldn't help but have a fit of wicked-sounding laughter as she counted a wad of cash in front of her current victim whom was tied up with industrial-tape, she paused her laughter when she noticed that the man started to say something through the tape.

G grinned evilly as she paused her money-counting, only to drag the tied up man to a room-sized closet filled with other men who fell to the same trap earlier that night.

If as nothing G came out of the unknown room and into the lively party area, it was hard for her to believe that this was even a home, this Travis guy sure did spend some for a party area, the area was spacious, with lively multi-colored lights rotating all over the place, a DJ center where he was currently playing fast-paced music, a huge bar, with the Bartender being her current partner in crime, an Olympic-sized swimming pool, there were even female entertainers swinging in poles in a certain Exclusive V.I.P area.

G smirked as she sat down on a stool and gave the Bartender whose name was Kevin his share of the profits as discrete as could be.

Kevin couldn't help but widen his eyes at how huge this batch was when he took it, he then handed her another supposed Alcoholic Beverage and with eye-language signaled G to another perfect victim.

With a nod G walked away and sat beside a middle-aged man, he was currently showing off a picture of his Ferrari that was parked just outside to a young female, the female was eagerly throwing herself at the man, that's when G stood right behind her so that he could look directly at her, not wearing her shades tonight G flirtatiously twirled her hair as she looked at nothing straight ahead of her

* * *

Arnold entered the club-like party and the first thing he caught was G looking straight at him, the look that she was making made his heart skip, with a goofey smile and all he was about to take a step forward when he felt a sudden rough pull on his shirt

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *****


	45. Reckless Behavior

**CHAPTER 45**  
**RECKLESS BEHAVIOR**

"Hey Boy" giggled a Pink Bikini wearing Pole Dancer as she pulled a stiff Arnold up into the stage with her, the other girls who were also swinging on poles noticed his face and giggled

Arnold couldn't talk, he gulped and tried to speak again, "I…. I….. I…..Hi…" he squeaked

A gold wearing Bikini Girl ruffled his hair, "and where did you find this handsome one Cherry?" she asked

"I found him all lost" said the girl as she kissed his cheek leaving a huge mark of lipstick on Arnolds face, "he was making this one goofy face and all"

"Well he's cute" said the other girl, as she kissed his other cheek

"HEY!" Yelled one of the men who were actually paying for the entertainment "how much does it cost to get one of those?" he asked as he flashed bills in the air

With cash interested eyes, the two girls left off quickly to the man

Arnold looked around relieved that he was left alone now, and ran off as fast as he could, he sat down at the bar, trying to catch his breath, then for no reason whatsoever he looked up, spotting G dancing with an unknown man

The feeling that was building within him felt so unknown, wicked things were racing through his mind, "No" he said out loud as he shot straight up "I didn't come here to beat anyone up" he then angrily sat himself back down, and with crossed arms he bit his lip as hard as he could, looking back up at the horrific scene again, noticing how the man tried to touch G in inappropriate places.

"That's it!" Arnold then balled up his fists and stomped his way over to them, roughly tearing the man away from G "I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU TOUCHING HER LIKE THAT AGAIN!" he exclaimed

A few heads turned and most people just shrugged and kept dancing, but G was standing there as shocked as could be, too many things were going through her head, did Arnold follow her here?

The man pointed his nose in the air and looked down at Arnold," Who do you think you're talking to you filthy thing"

G furrowed her eyebrows, as pissed as she was at Arnold no way did he have the right to call him filth, if her surroundings weren't so lively, you would have noticed how red with anger she was, but all she could do now was take in a deep sigh and start acting

With a hand on her hip, G mimicked the Mans previous actions and looked down at Arnold, she then spoke directly at him "this" she said as she touched the unknown mans arms with a seducing manner "Man, can do anything he desires with me, no matter how unholy it is"

Arnold blinked dumbfounded

"You are not my boyfriend nor my Father to tell me what to do!" she spat, truly meaning that part of the statement, she then waved to him as an off manner "off with you!"

Seeing what G just did, the unsuspecting Man snickered, knowing now how confident he felt with her G grabbed his arm and lead him away, leaving a confused Arnold behind.

* * *

This time not as enthusiastic as she was before G counted her new profits in front of her new victim once again, so much was going through her head that she had to count twice to make sure she split Kevins half equally

"Knowing Arnold, he might think that she was probably doing the unthinkable and might be on his way any minute now" thought the girl not too aware of what she was doing "UGH! Why! Why is he here" she spat as she lifted a small lamp from a night stand that was nearby, she then noticed how the man tried to wiggle his way out of his trap

G walked up to him and looked at him dead in the eye, "think twice the next time you call someone filthy" and then she wacked him on the head

* * *

Arnold touched the door handle not sure what to do, G and that Man were inside there probably doing something unthinkable, but no he couldn't let this happen, he gathered up all the strength he found within him and was about to twist the knob when someone else beat him to it

"G!" he said with a hint of panic on his voice, "I…."

G didn't let him finish, with an obvious scold on her face she just brushed right past him and walked over to the Bar area

Arnold groaned, this is not what he expected to happen, he actually didn't know what to expect but he didn't know that it was going to be this bad, but then again there was a bright side, he was sure that nothing happened between her and that man, right? they couldn't have had enough time, Arnold leaned on the wall letting that deep breath he was holding, out in relief.

* * *

Kevin the Bartender, once again took the envelope with enthusiasm, he didn't know how much he has made so far but from the looks of it, it was sure more than what he had made the entire Month, Kevin once again handed G a glass of Water, signaling her to another prospect, but this time the Girl didn't even peek at her new supposed victim, nor did she seem to have the energy for it anymore, she just sat there obviously aggravated.

Kevin raised an eyebrow, worried that he might have signaled her to a man who might have hurt her in some way, even if he didn't know her, he didn't want her to get hurt because of him, he then leaned forward and asked "are you alright?"

G gave no answer; she just shrugged and shook her head disapprovingly

Kevin eyed her as she drank down the water "you know, if he did anything I could….."

G didn't let him finish, she set the cup down with a loud clink and cleared her throat, "No, I'm just done for the night, I'll see ya when I see ya" she then headed towards a closet where Kevin assumed that she hid her half of what she made in the night so far, Kevin then noticed a Football-headed shaped guy following her not too far behind.

* * *

G was near the closet when…..

Tap, Tap

she felt a tap on her shoulder "Ugh! You! What do **_YOU_** want?" she asked with clear irritation in her voice

While looking shyly at the ground Arnold responded "I just, I'm sorry about how I reacted, I don't know what came over me"

Surprised that she could hear his faint voice even with the loud music in the background G asked "What are you doing here anyway?" she scoffed, "I thought that you didn't go to parties"

"I, do, sometimes" he replied with furrowed eyebrows

"And who invited you anyway? You aren't even supposed to be here" she spat as she poked him in the chest, noticing a very expensive looking chain

Arnolds eyes widened, he didn't want to tell her but he couldn't lie "Nobody, I just came here because….. of you"

G tightened her fists, "_the nerve_" she thought with scream in her mind, as she let that sink in, she blinked and took a deep breath "_oh_ _you're gonna pay for this Arnoldo_" she thought with rage

Not knowing what was going through her head Arnold gulped in fear, she had this little smirk on her lips that he thought was kind of cute but her silence scared him to death

"you know what Arnold?" stated G with a wicked smile "you want to party, I'll give you a party"

The next thing Arnold knew was that he was being dragged into the dance floor, G stated to jump wildly imitating the actions of the rest of the crowd, she looked so excited that he found himself dancing and sending any of the previous fears that he had out the door.

Noticing how distracted Arnold was by now she began to think of ways to take that golden chain off of him, Arnold was not like any normal guy, he was a bit more trusting but at the same time he was not the type that she could seduce into unawareness

After racking her brains for a while, G finally decided to go for it, but as she was getting reading to quickly swipe the thing away from the boy the DJ decided to change the tune of the music, bringing the beats into a slow motion.

Arnold observed as another guy dancing with a girl wrapped an arm around her waist, he then mimicked his actions by also bringing an arm around G's waist

Caught off guard G blinked in surprise, but decided to take advantage of the situation by wrapping an arm around his neck

Arnold blushed heavily, he had admit G looked so beautiful tonight, and his senses began to get aware of her scent and everything about her

G backed her head and looked straight at the Football-headed boy, she has been to so many parties but this was truly the first time that she's ever had fun at one of them

G smiled flirtatiously, "I can't do this to him, I just can't" she thought but then Arnold smiled right back at her making her cheeks tingle "NO!" thought G changing her mind again once again, "he followed me here, he has to pay" she brought herself closer to him laying her head on his shoulder

Consumed by her smell, by her touch by, and by anything that involved her Arnold closed his eyes and laid his head on her shoulder as well, his mind floated away to another dimension filled with happiness

This was it, the exact moment that makes a guy unaware of anything that's going on in his surroundings; she slowly unclasped the chain, while smiling mischievously

Unaware of anything that was going on to him Arnold danced along with the fiery female, this moment felt so right, and as if they were the only ones in the rowdy room Arnold let the three meaningful words escape his lips "I love you"

***** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE *****

* * *

Guest Review Replies

Awesome1: hahaha youre review made me laugh, I'm so glad that you liked the chapter, ah yeah, if got into seducing that guy, I wonder what you thought of her trying to do it to Arnold lol, hahaha I sure did take my time with this one, yeah, haven't had time lately and ah, yes no worries about that thing the more the better :D

Ashley: Thanks, Hope you enjoyed this one as well

Hark: ahhh if only, that would mean the world, sorry about the wait, hope it was worth it

Helga4755: lol, I'm sorry but as I read your review I couldn't help but smile, sorry about the wait, I'm glad you like it

Guest: ah I'm glad I saw this review, it was on Chapter 42 so I almost missed it, oh you'll see

And I just want send a special Thanks to SuprSinger, I loved every single one of your reviews, Thank You

*** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE ***


	46. In Helga's Shoes

**CHAPTER 46  
****IN HELGA'S SHOES**

While holding Arnold tighter by the minute G took a deep breath not believing what she just heard escape those annoying lips of that nosey Football-Head, she then took a step backwards taking the golden chain with her.

Arnold took small breaths not able to think of any reason for what he just said

"Did Arnold, the same Arnold that I once loved endlessly just say that?" thought G, "the same Arnold that once gave me hope to see another day?, she began to feel a fiery sensation on her cheeks but she shook it off "no no no no no nooo"

Arnold looked on as G pondered, he currently had the urge to go home, hide under his covers and never come out.

Why would Arnold P Shortman say such thing? Yeah sure, she had to admit, at one point of her life she would have gladly die just to hear him say that to her, but now, now it was different, G had no idea what to say but was going to say something, anything just to kill the silence but then someone caught her eye, G bit her lip angrily, could this night go any worse.

The silence was killing him and just when Arnold finally decided to avoid eye contact with G, she began to tug at his shirt, "I can't believe that he escaped, we need to Run NOW" she whispered harshly

Arnold who currently had too much on his mind and not understanding what she was trying to say just stood there

"What are you deaf?" she spat, "Run Now!"

Arnold Blinked

G sighed deeply in frustration, and began to run; hoping that he'll mimic her actions sooner or later

Arnold looked back and noticed that the same guy who was being too friendly with G was heading his way, and oh no, he did not look friendly at all this time.

"G" called Arnold as he ran after the girl, only to see her looking back as she ran, if Arnold didn't know any better, he'd say that she kinda looked relieved that he was running after her, this sort of made him kinda happy, he smiled widely as he began to daydream that he was running in the beach chasing a really happy looking G, her dark hair danced along with the waves of the ocean as he got closer to her.

G looked back and noticed that Arnold had a really wide and goofy smile on his face, she also noticed that he didn't seem to be aware of what he was doing because he was running directly into the pool.

With a hand up her forehead the girl ran back towards the boy, hoping to snap him out of whatever daydream he was having

But everything seemed to be happening so fast that without any chance for escape Arnold ran right into G, thus resulting in both falling right into the pool with a huge splash

Swimming up to the surface as fast as she could G gasped for air immediately searching for Arnold; "Arnold" called out G desperately as she felt herself losing a shoe in the deep water

"G" called out Arnold from the deeper end of the pool "are you okay"

G didn't know whether to rip his face apart for making her go though this, or to rip his face apart because he was so considerate "UGHHHHH" grunted the girl as she swam towards an edge where she could jump out of the water, as soon as she got off, Arnold was being taken away by her latest victim and a few other men.

She noticed that there were some more men coming towards her, so she had no choice but to run for it

G currently sat in the Employee break area, earlier tonight she noticed that there were some extra uniforms in the back, she guessed that they were extra pairs just incase an employee had an accident, the girl traded her soaked dress for a pair of black pants, and a white long sleeved shirt with a black bow tie.

And as for the shoes, G decided to walk out barefoot, besides the pants fit her a bit long and, most of the guests were too busy with their own thing to notice anything

"You" said Kevin the bartender a bit shocked that G came back after everything that just happened "What are you still doing here?"

"Came back to grab my hidden stash of course," said the girl "and to get Arnold" she said lowly as she put her head down

"Arnold?" repeated Kevin, "that kid with the weird head?" he asked, before G could even answer, he asked "but why?"

G nodded, "can't bear to think that he could get beaten up because of this, got any idea where he could be?"

"Ahhh, I see," thought Kevin with understanding, "well, I guess that I can find out where they hold the trouble makers, wait here okay"

G sighed out an "okay" as she held Arnolds Golden Chain in her hand "I just hope he's okay"

"Pssst" G turned her head coming face to face with an odd looking short, bald and chubby man, "I know exactly where you friend is, follow me"

With a raised brow and all, G followed along, after all, how much harm can this short guy do?

The Short Guy, whom went by the name of George lead G all the way to the dark end of the house, he then walked down a narrow hallway, and all the way to the last door, he stood in front of it and unlocked it, motioning for G to open it.

G opened the door, there in the middle of the floor laid Arnold, who didn't even budge when he heard the door open?

G's heart sank "Arnold?" asked the girl in a worried tone

Arnold lifted his head up, "G? Oh no they caught you too?"

G shook her head disapprovingly, "Me? Caught?, No way, she joked, I came here to bail you out" she then grabbed his hand and pulled him up, "hurry up before they come back"

Arnold couldn't help but smile; G did care about him after all

"hey hey hey, not so fast" said George, "you didn't think that I'd lead you down here without a price did you?"

Arnold noticed how G's sweet and worried tone immediately turned into a serious one "of course not" she said "how much"

"Everything, every cent you stole tonight" grinned the bald short man as he rubbed his hands with joy

G baled up her fists, right now, she felt like beating the crap out of this over grown baby

"hey, why are you looking at me that way" snickered the man, "think of me as the Robin Hood here, you're the one who was stealing first, oh and don't try anything funny, see that man up there" he pointed to the other side of the hall way, that guy is my back up and if he doesn't see me come out safe, it will be your undoing, so undo those fists you have this instant"

Who the hell does this little guy think he is? G never did un-ball her fists, she also noticed that from the corner of her eye that Arnold had a really shocked expression, and without any other choice G began to walk out the door, "Alright, I'll be right back"

"Oh, before you go"

By now the girl just wanted to whack this troll with the door again and again until he no longer existed, but held her cool, as of now, there was no other way out "what!" she spat

"Hand over that Gold Necklace that you have on your pocket, you know, think of it as an advance"

G sighed deeply as she handed the man the first item she has ever been ashamed of stealing "happy now"

"Very" said the man as he showed Arnold the object

Arnold couldn't help but feel around his empty neck, feeling his knees weak from all of this he sat down quietly "how could she" whispered the boy to himself

G walked up to the closet where she hid all her money, as she searched for an empty box where she could stack up all of her money, she noticed that another of George's friends was following her around to make sure that she didn't try anything funny, "no you bozo's" thought G with defeat "there is no way that I am going to leave Arnold behind, not that I love him or anything, but because….. Because… Alex can find out about all this and er…. Grandpa will never forgive me, yeah, yeah that's it," thought G as she tried to convince herself that she was doing this for fear of being caught and not because she was worried for Arnold

_**knock….. knock**_

George opened the door with enthusiasm, "come in" he said as he waved for G to come in, but the girl didn't budge, she just stood there as she handed the man the box, "No, I hand you the box, and you hand me the Boy"

"Alright, Alright" said the man as he closed the door on G, he then said down as he opened the box "Wow, now this is what I call a good day"

Arnold peeked at what was in the box, he shook his head in disappointment, how could G have stolen all of this money in one night?"

"Alright you boy, you can go with your girlfriend now" said George as he hurried Arnold out, "get outta here before the guys who caught you earlier come back with their whips" he laughed

Next thing Arnold knew, was that G held his wrist tightly and ran out the door with him

"No G, Whose car is this," said Arnold as he pointed at the sharp Ferrari that was parked in front of him

"It belongs to that one guy you were fighting with earlier tonight, the same guy who caught you, got your answers? Now shut up and let's go" said G whom was currently in revenge mode

"No, you can't take his car G, it's not right, and what if you get caught?"

"I wont, get in"

Arnold stood his ground, "no, I can't, I'm sorry but I can't participate in these type of things"

G shrugged, "fine, not that I feel like seeing your Football-Face right now, you're lucky that my fist isn't paying a visit to your Football-Face after all that you did by now Football-Face"

Arnold was now as red as a tomato with anger; "I know you're calling me Football-Face on purpose, you told me that you weren't going to call me that anymore"

"Yeah well tough luck, I suggest that you get used to it Football-Face, thanks to you, I lost all of my Money!"

"Your Money? That is not your money, you stole it, I can't believe you did that" said Arnold as he waived his hands in the air with desperation

"You know what!" exclaimed G as she got in the car "I don't need to listen to this crap" she then slammed the door and started the engine

With a freaked out look on his face, Arnold hopped in the car as fast as he could

Arnold held onto his seatbelt tightly, horrified by the way G speed around the street, "Why are you driving so fast?"

"Cause I'm Pissed, That's why, you Football-Face"

"How fast are we going?" said the boy as he shook with fear "can you slow down please"

"None of your damn business, and no, I wont slow down"

After a while of no words coming out of anyone mouth G said, "you know the last time I did this, I crashed into a tree and nearly died, maybe this time we can die together"

"You're just saying that to scare me," said Arnold trying to not seem frightened but hearing that…. really did frighten him.

"I'm serious" laughed G, "ahhh is there any better types of revenge than taking out all your angry energy on some guys Ferrari, and scaring the boy who ruined the night to death? "

"Oh, and you know what?" said G, "it was a BMW, nothing compared to a Ferrari when it comes to speed" she laughed

Arnold furrowed his eyebrows as he remembered that Alex told him about that story, "on Thanksgiving, right?" asked Arnold

G then slammed on the breaks unexpectedly, causing both of the teens to feel their seatbelt tighten and feeling their heads almost hit the dash

"How do you know that?" asked the Girl

"Alex told me," said Arnold as he breathed heavily in horror

"I can't believe it, what else did that weirdo tell you"

Arnold was about to answer nothing but couldn't due to G making inappropriate remarks towards Alex

"How dare he tell people my business"

"Don't be so mad G, he was just telling me that because he felt really bad for leaving"

"Ugh….. What is it with you and defending people" said the girl as she began to drive again

"G" asked Arnold softly; "so did you find my necklace in the pool?"

G rolled her eyes, "you know very well that I stole it, so quit trying to lie to yourself, I'm not a good person"

If Arnold were to be stabbed right now, he wouldn't feel it compared to the pain from hearing those words come out of G's lips, it hurt much more than what he thought would

"Why do you steal?" he asked knowing very well that her answer might cause even much more pain, but he just had to know

"Because, Why not, said G, I….. Can't live off of selling Flowers kid, I have to much debt, besides, they were wasting all that money on pole dancers, I think that I deserve it more than they do"

"But G, you never know why those pole dancers are doing what they are doing, they need the money too, you know"

"OH Jeez, I never thought I'd hear the day, when Arnold P Shortman defends Strippers"

"It's just… that its not right to steal, what if someone stole from you, how would you feel?"

"Arnold, you just witnessed me being the victim of a troll, and you know what? At least those people get Jacked by someone they don't know, do you know how it feels to be Jacked by someone you consider a little brother? Now that, was painful"

"Oh" said Arnold not being able to imagine that, "I guess that it is more painful than being a victim from the girl who is your friend and lives at your boarding house, that necklace wasn't even mine" sighed Arnold

G cleared her throat, she couldn't help but let out a weak smile at the word friend, "Ha!, seems like you have a huge debt now you know how I feel, but you know what, you're right Football-Face and for that I am kinda sorry, BUT you asked for it, what were you doing there in the first place?"

Arnold also let out a soft smile, she did sort of apologized "I….. I don't know" shrugged Arnold

G shook her head disapprovingly as she began to push the gas pedal even more to gain speed and through her teeth she said, "I lost ten thousand dollars because of you, and you don't even know what you were dong there in the first place? Ahhhhhh"

"But that money didn't belong to you!" said Arnold as he held on to his seat belt once again

"Yeah, now it belongs to a troll who took it because I needed to save the princess that was trapped under his bridge" spat G

"Arnold crossed his arms angrily"

An idea clicked on G's head and she then began to slow the car down, "I'll make sure that he never follows me again" grinned G "so, did you follow me to the party because you….. Love me?" smirked G

Arnold jumped in his seat; never did he expect this…. "Nnn…. No"

"Oh, I think you did" laughed G as she pointed at herself; "you just can't resist me, right?"

Arnold gulped, now this was nerve racking, "no, I…. You…." He said as G drove in a well-lit area

G then once again stopped the car unexpectedly as something in Arnolds face caught her eye, she touched Arnolds cheek, "ah… I see that you've been aquatinted with" she then touched his other cheek "so this is why you're defending strippers all of a sudden?"

Arnold couldn't help but blush like crazy, when G saw that, she couldn't help but feel a pinch of jealousy, "I um…. So I see…. I guess you told me that you love me because it was a Moment thing right?"

"Like a Heat of the moment thing right?" repeated Arnold

"Yeah" said G softly as she remembered something familiar that she has forgotten a long time ago "I mean, remember Frankie G how he wanted to marry me? Lots of guys have a moment thing with me you know" said G with hurt in her voice as she got out of the car

Arnold also got out and just stood there messing his hair and starred at G as she rolled the Ferrari off a cliff

G sighed as she looked at the expensive Vehicle roll down into scrap metal junk "_Arnold sure did take the fun out of this, eh, at least I got three thousand dollars", _thought the girl as she felt under her bra, she then dusted her hands off and walked up to the boy, when she noticed that she was barefoot she couldn't help but let a short laugh escape "_well, it wasn't that bad_" mumbled G to herself, she then looked directly at Arnold and pointed to a certain direction "I guess we walk from here"

Arnold looked on as G walked away into the darkness, he then slowly put up a hand onto his chest "now I know this pain that you felt when you had to lie about loving me Helga" whispered Arnold as he followed G from a distance.

*** THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW & DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT FAV BUTTON IF U LIKE ***

**Knowledge-Comes Wisdom-Lingers**

yes haha me so evil with those cliffy's lmao, well I guess this one didn't have one haha, yup yup he did spill the beans… ah who knows well see if it was haha, yes haha Arnold is so nosey =P it's cuz he loves helga lol, but yeah, I guess she does end up regretting stealing it afterall does that count? Hahaha yaaay you forgave me "phew" aw thanks I hope you liked this one

**Lovefics101**

Awww thank you, I hope you liked this chapter

**Amail1298**

You did? Hahaha wow! I wonder if I answered the question right, wow haha 4:44 lol, I hope it was worth it, haha I am

**Hads**

Aw thank you, I'm trying :D

**Becciebec**

Haha wow, one of the best, yayahhhh! Yeah haha I'm kinda evil with the cliff hangers lol

**Awesome1**

Hahah oh no, I hope youre okay hahah, yaaaayyy I'm glad it was, hahaha youre hilarious, haha oh man, sorry it took me a while, yes yup he said it to her =P but eh, I guess this one kinda ended really said, BUT, too look at the bright side, he knows he has feelings for her haha, oh man hope (me now hoping that you review so that I know you are okay) lol yeah haha, and the floor is always comfy hehe, thank you thank you thank youuuuuuuuu! Ps. Gracias :D u r awesome

**Helga4755**

Lol, only Arnold knows

**Conor Dachisen**

Haha yup he did, haha hope this one was worth it

**SMayLife**

Awww Hola hope youre okay chica, I just wanna say Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii hahahaha, So glad that you liked the last chap :D

Just wanna say Thank You for Reviewing the Last Chapter :D

**Ck3712**

_Hailey22_

**Madisonlss1**

_Stavros 92_

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro**

_Nep2uune_

**Josette**

_HelgaButtercup_

**.77**

_Arabrab83_

**DarkLady-Iria**

I also send a special thank you to _LooneyTuneCrazy_


	47. Heart Shaped-Cloud

**CHAPTER 47  
HEART-SHAPED CLOUD**

It was 2am when an exhausted Arnold stepped foot into his unique room, letting a yawn escape he threw himself onto his bed, never in his life would he have immagined anything that went on in that party, from the way that his heart beat when he spotted G, up to the point when he ended up confessing some unknown strong feelings for her.

He watched as the minutes would pass, turning his head and hoping that he would wake up from this painful nightmare, but no, it was reality. how could he love G when he knew that he loved Helga, was that even possible?

The boys disturbing brain battle slowly drifted away as the nights skill of washing away thoughts at last let him fall asleep.

* * *

"Say What?" squeeked Gerald as he gulped down the orange juice that he was drinking

The two best friends were sitting in Arnolds room talking about the previous events

Arnold had no answer to Geralds comment

"Man Arnold, I knew that you were up to something suspicious, Do you have any idea on how worried I got when your Mom called me at one in the Morning asking about you, while you were out there being chased, why in the world wouldn't you at least call me and tell me where you were"

Arnold gave Gerald a blank stare, "Because I was being chased, besdes, I didn't even see a single phone in that Party"

Gerald shook his head disaprovingly "Alright" he said as he thought about it "I forgive you, but still, I just cant belive that all of that happened, I knew that... that G girl was no good"

"Gerald, she... shes pretty cool once you get to really know her" defended the football-headed boy

"Arnold, You're always out there looking for the good in people, man, I can just picture you right in front of Sheck right now and still see some good in him"

Arnold chuckled, "Gerrallllld... How Dumb do you think I am?"

Geralds eyes widened, realizing that his small joke maybe went too far, insulting his best friend "I didn't mean it that way, you know that right?"

"I know" replied Arnold, "It's just that, there is something that happened yesterday that I havent told you yet"

Gerald sat his Orange Juice down on Arnolds desk as his curiosity grew, after all the unbeliveable things that the football-headed boy said, this must be something big "what is it?"

Arnold tilted his head up, observing a heart-shaped cloud above in the sky, "I sort of, told G that I love her"

at this, Gerald stood up and threw his hands up in the air, "YOU SORT OF TOLD G WHAT?" he asked loudly

Arnold, hoping that the whole Boarding House didn't hear that repeated the sentence once again, but this time with a goofy expression as he pictured her in his mind "I told her that I love her"

Gerald, not even able to get that through, walked over to his friend and spoke directly at him "No Arnold, No Way, You cant love G, she... she will break your heart cruely, don't you remember what she did to Frankie G?"

the Tall-Haird boy stared at his goofy-faced friend, receiving no response, "Arnold" called Gerald, "Hey Arnold" repeated Gerald has he began to shake his friend violently "speak to me man"

"Huh, wha" answered Arnold as he came back to earth, "What?"

Gerald slapped his very own head in stress "Arnold, Listen my man, you can't love G, she will tear you apart First its Helga, now It's G, man Arnold, why can't you love the easy girls like you used to" Gerald couldn't help himself and let a small laugh escape as he said that.

With an annoying stare and all, Arnold groaned "not funny Gerald"

Gerald paused his laughter, he was not joking, he was serious, he couldn't let his best friend get hurt anymore, and with all sincerity he asked "but, what about Helga? I thought that you didn't have eyes for anyone elese?" said the tall-haird boy as he quoted Arnolds quote evertime he tried to set him up with a Girl.

Arnold painfully closed his eyes shut as Gerald said those words, those words are something that he has meant, and belived that he always would, Arnold has never ever had any eyes for any other girl until G came along "I..." paused Arnold "I love Helga, and... I love G and I can't help it"

Geralds eyes were opened wide, he could not belive his ears, In the beginning he could picture Arnold moving on, he always did have a great amount of crushes back then, but as time passed, Gerald realized that Arnolds feelings for Helga were too strong for him to ever move on.

Gerald got up and sat right beside a face-covered Arnold, He can already imagine the emotional battle that Arnold was going through, he himself got a little teary at the thought of ever losing the love of his life and going years without knowing where she was but at least knowing that she was okay, he regreted not ever telling the extra information that he knew but it's been hard to sit and watch his best friend have a torn heart, telling him would just add gas to the fire

"Arnold" spoke Gerald in a direct tone, "you need to forget about G, you've waited for Helga far too long to give up on her" Gerald spoke those words in pain, not that he wanted to give the boy false hope but honestly he preffered Helga G Pataki, rather than G, from what he was told, From what he was told by Phoebe at least Helga loved Arnold, at least she wouldn't tear him apart

Arnold nodded sadly lowering his head once again, wondering why of all people his heart choose G, The same girl who stole from him, yet the same girl who bailed him out from the trouble he was in last night

* * *

G climbed up the Fire-Escape, all the way up to a place she hasn't climbed in years, all the way up to a certain football-headed boys room, she sat in a blind spot, a spot she choose to hide in emergencies back in the day, where no passeer-by, nor anyone who would actually be up there could see her, she sat at the edge of the high brick stone wall, her feet dangled in the air

G took in a deep breath, all her senses sparked like they did in her childhood, this was her thinking spot, the spot where she could be close to her beloved and not get caught, by him or even by Brainy

she rested her head against the brick stone wall, closing her eyes and letting out a sincere smile

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Barefoot and all, G headed towards the boarding house, this night was full of old feelings and old memories, memories that she wished never exsisted, she wasn't so proud of herself, and with a slow stop she looked over at a droopy-head Arnold "Why the hell did I just feel jealous when I saw his cheeks, What is wrong with me?" G shook off those thoughts and took a deep breath, she took her eyes off him and continued walking, ""and why was I even so worried about him, Why did I even CARE if he got trapped, it was his fault" she then looked back over at him and sighed "NO! stop thinking, stop thinking" screamed G mentallly, there was no way, no way that she was having these stupid feelings again

G began to pick up her speed, she needed to get away from him, the farther the better, the less contact the better, she balled up her fists forcing herself to think of things that she hated about him "Nosy Football-Face" spat G under her breath "I hate him"

as soon as she whispered those words out she began to feel two hands around her, one in her waist and the other under her knees

G let out a small yelp as she looked directly at Arnold "Hey! What are you doing?"

Arnold lifted G off the ground and smiled, "I can't let you walk home, you're barefoot"

G began to punch his back lightly "put me down... NOW"

Arnold chuckled, and in a low tone he said, "I would but there's glass all over here and you never know what kind of diseases are lurking around the dark"

G raised an eyebrow, butterflies surounded her body as she looked deeply into Arnold's moonlight-lit eyes, she remebered how she would dream about those green pools that she swam in when she was younger, how she wrote about them endlessly and how til now knew why her favorite color was green, she always told herself that it due to the color of money, but who was she kidding, she loved it because of him

Arnold smiled sofly at the girl he held in his arms, G could feel his warm embrace, his warm embrace that felt like something beyond any warm towels, this embrace felt like pure love

G mindlessly put an arm around his neck, and comfortably laid her head on his shoulder taking in his scent, his unique scent that made her senses shake wildly

Her body felt as if she were floating in heaven, and as she felt her heart beat within his, G closed her eyes and drifted away

**END OF FLASHBACK  
**

* * *

G looked into the sky observing a Heart-Shaped cloud, she couldn't help but smile uncontrollably

"Hey there shortman, what are you doing up here?" said Grampa as he held a plate of food in his arms "I brought this for you"

G looked back at the scene, she didn't notice Arnold stepping up out of his room

Arnold sighed "I was just thinking"

"Thinking eh, so you got another of those Childhood Dilemas, well, whats on your mind Shortman"

"Nothing" said Arnold as he took the plate off Grandpa's hands, "Thank You"

"is it a Girl?"

Arnold didn't answer, he just sighed and looked down

"it is, isn't it, is that Girl with the dead-tooth again trying to force you be her boyfriend?"

Arnold had a disgusted look on face "No! Grandpa! I'm eating!"

G looked on and bit her lip so hard so that she wouldn't laugh

"Good" said Grandpa, "Cuz, I don't want a Grandson named Phil that looks like and acts like that family of yours Arnie, you know"

Arnold Groaned "Grandpa"

"Or is it that one girl with that dog-"

"No! Grandpa, stop, don't say it, I'll tell you, I'LL TELL YOU, JUST DON'T SAY IT!" yelped Arnold desperately

"he-he-he" laughed Grandpa, "Ok tell away"

Arnold took a deep breath "there's this Girl"

"I Knew it!" exclaimed Grandpa

Arnold couln't help but laugh lowly "I told her that I love her"

Grandpa rubbed his chin, "What! da-why? who is this Girl?"

Arnold was about to tell him when he realized that if he told Grandpa, Grandpa would try to help and it could make it really ackward, "errr, Grandpa, I really don't want to say right now"

Grandpa shook his head disaprovingly "fine, I won't try to convince you to tell me your secret, I will wait until you're ready to tell me" he then paused and said "it's that girl with that dog habbit, isn't it?"

Arnold spit out the Orange Juice he was drinking "Grandpaaaaa Nooooo!"

"What? Did she try to sniff your butt again?" asked Grandpa

Arnold didn't answer

"What? you wern't eating" he laughed

"I almost choked" he choked

"you'll be fine Shortman" laughed Grandpa as he pat his back in concern "so this girl, do you really love her?"

"yes, Grandpa, I do"

G furrowed her eyebrows when she heard this, her heart then began to beat quickly, she shut her eyes tightly and whispered "no"

"and what about that girl with the brow? I thought you loved her?"

Arnold sighed "I love her too"

G began to shift nervously, catching Grandpa's attention

"So, uh, what are you going to do?" asked Grandpa not really putting much thought into what he was saying due to noticing G's presence

"I don't know said Arnold, Maybe I will be able to know when Helga comes back"

All of the color in Grandpa's face drained, he knew G was Helga, and he could tell that Arnold was talking about G, he was glad that he noticed G otherwise he would have told his Grandson the secret right now, maybe it was best for him not to know yet, Arnold might be ready, but to him G didn't seem so

"but Arnold, how about this other Girl?"

Arnold paused before he spoke "I love her but Gerald told me that I shouln't, that she plays with mens head"

All Grandpa could say was "oh"

"but I can't help it, I know that she must feel something for me, I don't know if she loves me, but I do know that she cares about me, even if she does mistakes and does things I don't agree about, I know that she is a good person"

G put a hand over her heart she kept shaking her head no

"and Helga" sighed Arnold "I love Helga, I loved her all my life, I just wish that I accepted it like I am now accepting it with g-g... this Girl"

both of them" chuckled Arnold "have good in them" and I tried to deny, push down those feelings that I had feelings for g-g this other girl because I said to myself that Helga was there waiting for me, but Grandpa, My heart want's what it want's, it won't let me decide"

Grandpa felt so terrible, he was hoping that this would help G realize that she should accept her own feelings as well, but he's heard so much about her that he knew that maybe this wouldn't help, Grandpa then patted Arnold in the back consoling him

With tears wanting to escape her watery blue eyes, G gulped and tightened her fist "I'm sorry Arnold, but I can't love you"

* * *

A/N: he-he-he me so evil!

Juliet H: I hope so, I hope you enjoyed this chapter

KCWL: heeeeyyyy! yeah, she crashed it, that guy deserved it haha, haha it did pay back sadly huh, Yaay! so glad you liked the last one xD

* * *

I knows I'm evil, but please Review, I feed upon feedback xD yeah... lame joke haha

P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W


End file.
